


When She Was Mine

by casshanlu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casshanlu/pseuds/casshanlu
Summary: A story of revenge, love and heartbreaks all mixed into one story.Heejin struggles with the decision of choosing between family or love.Hyunjin wonders whether it was okay to be in love with her ex best friend's girlfriendHana is heartbroken when her girlfriend leaves herKim Lip just wishes for Hana to stop hurting.But when a long hidden secret explodes, the lives of this four changes drastically, for better worse, you'll just have to continue reading to know.*This is a femaleocxloona fic*
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Reader, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Foreword

*Stay away from me. I don't love you anymore* - Heejin 

*Don't do this, please* - Hana

*You told me that you would take care of her. That's why I let her go* - Kim Lip 

*Even if your heart isn't mine. At least I have you for now* - Hyunjin 

What was worse than the girl you swore was your soulmate breaking your heart? The fact that she chose to replace you with your ex-best friend or did she? 

\--------

A/N 

I've decided to use a real name instead of Y/N as I do with all my other fics and Hana sticks because it's my favourite Japanese word - it means flower. 


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin decides to break up with her long time girlfriend, Hana and the results are disastrous.

Hana smiled happily as she brought the bouquet of flowers in her hand to her nose, smelling the sweet scent of the pink roses and baby's breath - enjoying the breeze that blew on the beautiful spring day. There was a light skip to her steps from the excitement of seeing her girlfriend, Heejin whom she's missed so much. It was their anniversary today so she made an effort to go to the florist 20 minutes from their university to buy her girlfriend's favorite flowers. She headed towards their university's quad where Heejin and her first met - ironically, bumping into each other and Heejin spilled her latte onto Hana's shirt. Hana still brought it up once in a while to tease her girlfriend who usually whined when Hana did. 

From afar, Hana could recognize her girlfriend's small build, standing by the large tree. She walked closer, careful not to alert the smaller girl as she tapped Heejin's shoulder gently. Heejin was startled as she slowly turned to the back - relaxing when she saw Hana who held out the bouquet to Heejin. Heejin took the flowers from Hana but instead of a happy smile, she displayed a sad and pained smile which was the opposite of what Hana expected to see. Hana's brows furrowed once she saw Heejin's distressed look. 

"What's wrong, Heekkie? Is the flowers not to your liking? Or did something happen?" Hana asked. 

"No, it's nothing like that. I need to tell you something important," Heejin mumbled, fiddling with the flowers in her arms. 

"Important?" Hana questioned with an arched brow. 

Heejin sighed before looking towards Hana with a serious expression, "Let's break up." 

Hana thought she heard wrongly as she laughs it off, "Haha. Don't joke around, Heejin. It's not funny at all." 

"I'm not joking around, Hana. I want to break up and I want you to stay far away from me" Heejin stated without hesitating. 

Hana shook her head. This wasn't right.

"Why are you doing this so suddenly? We were fine yesterday and there is no clear reason for us to break up. I don't know what I did wrong but if it's something I did, I can fix it." 

"Reason? Do I need a reason to break up? If what you see on the outside is the truth, then everything I have showed is fake. Fine, you want a reason. I just don't love you anymore and I'm tired of pretending that I do just because I'm trying to take care of your heart" Heejin said honestly. 

Heejin's every word pushed Hana further over the edge and it broke her. Hana's tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall if Heejin said another word. They were doing just fine until today. Why would Heejin suddenly choose to do this? Then, it hit Hana like a one-ton truck. 

"So, you really are choosing Hyunjin over me?" Hana asked, her tone filled with sorrow.

"I have no idea what you are going on about" Heejin replied. 

"Don't lie to me! You don't think I've noticed how much time you are spending with her" Hana muttered angrily. 

"Think whatever you want. I have nothing more to say to you. So, stay away from me" Heejin said before leaving. 

Hana reached out to grab Heejin by the arm but was shoved away roughly as Heejin sped away from the quad. With each stride Heejin took, Hana's heart broke along with it. 

"Don't do this. I have no one left" Hana whispered softly to the air as she watched Heejin's disappear into the crowd of students. 

Hana broke down into tears as she couldn't help her emotions that surfaced all at once. She covered her mouth to prevent her sobs from escaping and ran back to her dorm. She ran with her head down, unaware of her surroundings as she bumped into someone. She stopped to apologize and was about to leave when she heard a familiar soft voice. 

"Hana. Are you okay?" 

Hana looked up and saw her best friend, Kim Lip staring at her worriedly. Hana quickly turned her head away to hide her tears as she hurriedly wiped them away with the back of her hand. 

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'll head back to the dorm first" Hana mumbled with a strained voice. 

She then circled around Kim Lip and continued her way back to her dorm room. She climbed up the stairs to the third floor and scurried down the hallway till she arrived in front of her room. She reached her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out her dorm key - sticking it into the key hole and turning it as she twisted the door knob and opened the door. After she walked in, she pulled the key out and slammed the door shut. She sank to the floor in despair as she started to bawl - her mind repeated the breakup scene and Heejin's harsh words like a broken video player as she covered her ears, praying that it would stop. She cried until there were no more tears left and just sat on the floor wordlessly. 

On the other hand, after Heejin escaped from Hana, she ran into the nearest toilet and hid in one of the stalls. Her tears also poured like a waterfall as she covered her mouth to hide her sobs just in case someone heard her. She didn't want to leave Hana but she had no choice. Why would she ever break up with the person who loved and treated her like a Queen! 

Heejin's mother was the reason behind it all. Heejin's mother had found out about their relationship and told Heejin that she and Hana should never have been - they were world's apart. Hana was an orphan because she was born without a father and her mother had passed several years ago. In Heejin's mother's eyes, Hana was unfit for someone like Heejin. Her mother said that they were of different statuses and if Heejin continued to see Hana, Hana would only drag Heejin down. Heejin's mother threatened Heejin saying that if she didn't break up with Hana, she would hurt Hana. Heejin was more pained than anyone but she couldn't allow anyone to harm Hana so she agreed begrudgingly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim Lip was on her way to her next class when she heard everyone gossiping excitedly. She was curious as to what they were talking about so she slowed down and sharpened her ears. 

"Yah, did you hear? Heejin and Hana sunbae broke up!"

"What! No way. You must have heard wrongly. Heejin and Hana sunbae are the school's IT couple!"

"No. Apparently one of my friends saw them at the park close to school. It seemed like they were arguing and then, Heejin sunbae left."

"If they broke up, does that mean I finally have a chance with Hana sunbae?" 

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would she ever date someone like you?" 

She stomped away in anger. Now, she finally knew what the whole school was buzzing about. 

_Jeon Heejin. You have really done it!_

Kim Lip stomped off angrily. She walked around the school trying to search for Heejin. After 30 minutes, she finally found Heejin sitting together with Hyunjin. She marched over and grabbed Heejin's collar earning gasps from Hyunjin. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Heejin asked angrily. 

"That's what I should be asking you. What the hell did you do to Hana?" Kim Lip asked back with the same amount of anger. 

Heejin was momentarily taken aback as Lip took the chance to say her peace. 

"I trusted you. You told me that you wouldn't hurt her and you would take care of her. That's the reason I let her go. Because she was so happy. Then now, you break her heart. Made her cry. Allowed her to be ridiculed by the people in our school. You broke our promise" Kim Lip said angrily.

Heejin recovered as she retorted back. 

"Love changes. There is no forever. I can't help what I feel" Heejin forced the words out of her mouth. 

Kim Lip scoffed and lets go of Heejin's collar roughly. 

"Fine. From now on, stay away from her then. She's better off without you anyways" Kim Lip said harshly. 

Kim Lip walked away leaving Heejin distraught. 

_She cried. Because of me. The school is gossiping about her. Because of me. Everything is my fault._

Heejin's tears rolled down her cheeks unknowingly. Hyunjin looked at her worriedly. 

"Heejin, why are you crying?" Hyunjin asked. 

Heejin choked up as she muttered, "Because I just lost the girl that I loved the most in this world." 


	3. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for attempted suicide. If you're sensitive, please don't read this.   
> Lip goes to find Hana after her confrontation with Heejin and is surprised by what she finds.

After her confrontation with Heejin, Kim Lip walks around the school - searching for Hana until she remembered Hana telling Lip that she was heading back to the dorms. She curses under her breath - blaming her forgetful brain as she bolts down the stone passageway towards the dorms. She climbs up the stairs two at a time, reaching the third floor in no time as she hurries down the hallway - panting by the time she stands in front of Hana's unit. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

"Hana, it's Jungeun. Please open up." 

No response. She knocks once more but still nothing. She reaches her hand out to turn the knob - impossible! Hana always locks her door - *clicks* the door opens with a click. 

"Seriously! What is she thinking not locking her door!" Lip mutters angrily. 

She walks into the dark room, thankful for the light streaming in from the girl's open window as she looks around for Hana. Her eyes finally locks onto her friend - gasping when she walks closer to the bed. 

Hana was lying unconscious on her bed - a bottle of meds lies open beside her on the bed. Lip rushes towards Hana and tries to shake her awake but to no avail.

"Hana! HANA! WAKE UP!!"

She fumbles to take her phone out of her pocket and dials her driver's number - muttering a string of curses when her driver finally picks up. She tells him to meet her at the school parking lot right now before hanging up. She picks Hana up bridal style and rushes her out of the dorms towards the parking lot beside the dorm. Lip ignores all the students' who were staring and pointing - her priority being the girl in her arms. Thankfully, Lip's driver was in the area as he waits on standby for them. He opens the car door when he sees Lip rushing down the steps with Hana. 

Lip lowers Hana into the car, closing the car door and running to the other side and slides into the car. She tells her driver to bring them to the nearest hospital. The nearest hospital is 15 minutes away but her driver makes it within half the time. As soon as the car stops, Lip forces open the door and holds Hana in her arms as she runs into the emergency ward. The doctors and nurses who were on standby immediately moves when they see an unconscious Hana in Lip's arms. The doctor slides his arms under Hana and takes her out of Lip's arms and places her onto a gurney. (It's a hospital bed) They rush Hana into the operating theater as Lip tries to follow but a nurse stops Lip from entering, telling her that only medical personnel was allowed past that point. The nurse closes the doors leaving Lip alone. 

Lip could feel her knees weakening as she falls to the floor in despair. The image of Hana unconscious on the bed with the meds had shaken Lip to the core. She gets onto her knees and clasps her hands together and prays.

_God, please. If you can hear me, then please save Hana. She is my everything and if she's gone, I cannot stand to live. I pray and ask earnestly. Please._

Lip's eyes moves to see the red operating lights on. An hour passes. Two hours. Moving on to three hours and still no news - nothing. Lip begins to bite her nails in her anxious state. A thousand questions passes her mind. Was Hana alright? Did something happen? She could only pray and hope for the best and that her best friend survives this ordeal. 


	4. Close calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip receives some good news while Heejin is off drowning her sorrows and Hyunjin can only watch her in pain.

Lip glances at her wrist to check the time - a little of four hours now since the doctors wheeled Hana into the operating theater. The red emergency light finally turns dark as the automatic doors opens revealing the team of doctors and nurses who files out one after the other. Lip jumps up from the bench and walks towards the doctors. 

"How is she? Is she okay? Is she safe?" Lip questions in one breath. 

The doctor removes his surgical mask and offers Lip a small tired smile. 

"She is safe for now. Had you been a minute later, her chances of surviving would have been close to none. The amount of Ambien she took was deadly. We manage to pump out most of the meds in her system but she needs absolute rest. She must not be in any kind stress once she wakes up. Her body is still frail from the overdose so she must stay until we are sure that she is out of danger" the doctor explains. 

"I understand. Thank you so much, doctor. Can I see her?" Lip asks. 

"She is being moved to a private ward as we speak. We still need to monitor her condition and run a couple of tests" the doctor says. 

Lip nods as she bows, thanking him for saving Hana. The doctor flashes another smile before leaving as Lip makes her way up to the private ward where Hana was moved into. 

She pulls open the door gently and walks in. The beeping of the machines was all Lip could hear as she walks closer to Hana's bed. The said girl was hooked to multiple machines and had an oxygen mask strapped over her face. The sight of Hana this way hurts Lip because she's never seen Hana so frail in her life. Lip takes a seat beside Hana, reaching out her hand to hold Hana's gently, afraid that if she squeezes any tighter, the girl might just break. 

"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to assume you can. That's how it usually goes in movies" Lip jokes through her tears spilling down her cheeks, "How could you be so stupid! She is not worth losing your life for. You have so much more to live for, Hana." 

Lip pauses as she stares at Hana's serene face, breathing out a soft, "-I can't lose you so please wake up, Hana." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Heejin goes out drinking at Club EDEN. Her mind replays the shattered look on Hana's face - over and over again. She lost count on the number of drinks she's had in the last couple of hours. She gave the bartender a heads up telling him to keep her tab open knowing that she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Just as she puts another drink to her lips and finish another round, she feels someone grab onto her arm - stopping her. She shrugs the hand off and doesn't bother to look behind her but the same person stops her once again, inciting her rage. 

"Leave me the fuck alone!!" Heejin hissed in anger.

She turns to look over her shoulder and comes face to face with Hyunjin. Hyunjin looks at her with concern. 

"That's enough, Heejin. You're going to destroy your body at the rate you're going" Hyunjin warns. 

"What do you care!" Heejin retorts back. 

Heejin hops off the bar stool and tries to walk but falls onto Hyunjin instead. Hyunjin's eyes widens in shock. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as Heejin wraps her arms around Hyunjin's neck, bringing her closer. The smell of Heejin's perfume mixed with the alcohol was more intoxicating than anything than Hyunjin had ever smelled. Ignoring the flutters in her heart, Hyunjin pays the bartender, knowing Heejin wouldn't be able to in her current state and helps Heejin out of the club. 

She hears Heejin mumbling something as she stretches her ears out to catch what Heejin was saying. She frowns deeply when she did. 

"I'm sorry, Hana. I never meant to hurt you." 

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, inhaling the chilly spring air as she makes her way towards the car with a very much intoxicated Heejin. She holds Heejin in one arm and opens the door with her free hand as she slowly lowers Heejin in the passenger seat. She reaches over the smaller girl and draws the seat belt and straps Heejin in. She closes the door and walks over to the driver's seat as she slides in and buckles herself in. The engine of her yellow Maclaren roars alive at the press of a button. 

Hyunjin turns to look at Heejin who was currently fast asleep. Soft snores coming from the bunny looking girl. 

_Even if your heart isn't mine, at least I have you now._

Hyunjin drives back to the university as she carries Heejin back to her room. Heejin's roommate, Yerim appears behind the door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, letting out a small yawn. She allows Hyunjin into the room as Hyunjin places Heejin softly onto the bed and tucks her in. She decides against planting a small peck to Heejin's forehead especially with Yerim standing behind her. She thanks Yerim who gives her a subtle nod before shutting the door on her face. Hyunjin sighs at the eventful day. She walks back to her own dorm room where her roommate, Hyejoo is still awake, typing furiously on her keyboard playing LOL. (League of Legends. Just in case :) ) 

Hyejoo notices Hyunjin walking in with a tired look on her face as she takes off her headphones and places it on the table. 

"Rough night?" 

Hyunjin nods and mutters, "Yeah." 

"I heard about Heejin and Hana breaking up. Please don't tell me you have something to do with that" Hyejoo says with an arched brow. 

"I don't. I couldn't even if I wanted too" Hyunjin says tiredly, flopping onto her bed. 

Hyejoo looks at her roommate with pity in her eyes. She knows all about Hyunjin's unrequited love for Jeon Heejin. It didn't help that she was torturing herself with the hope that one day, Heejin would be hers. 

"Hyunjin, I know you don't want to hear this," Hyejoo's words trails off. 

"So, don't say it" Hyunjin cut Hyejoo off harshly.

Hyejoo frowns. 

"I'm saying this because I care, Hyunjin. Let Heejin go. It's the only way you will be able to move on. She isn't the only fish in the pond" Hyejoo said. 

"She is. To me" Hyunjin replied. 

"Don't you get it! She will never look at you past a friend. What you are hoping for isn't going to happen, Hyunjin. It's time to wake up! Jeon Heejin will only love Hana alone" Hyejoo spat out angrily. 

"So, why did they break up then?" Hyunjin asks Hyejoo. 

Hyejoo goes silent and after a moment of silence, she finally decides to speak again. 

"I've seen the look in Heejin's eyes when she looks at Hana. She looks at Hana as if she's the only one. Like she's Heejin's world. I know that look because that's how I am when I see Yerim. Yerim is my everything and my world. They may have broken up but Heejin is most definitely not over Hana" Hyejoo comments. 

Hyunjin couldn't deny the truth in Hyejoo's words. Deep down, she knew it was true. 

"Go to sleep, Hyunjin. I'm sure you will need it" Hyejoo said before returning to her monitor. 

Hyunjin didn't bother to change as she lies awake in bed. Her mind cluttered with thought of Heejin and Hyejoo's words still ringing in her ears. 

_I don't know what I'm suppose to do. How do I be around you and pretend not to be in love with you. Tell me, Jeon Heejin. How do I get you out of my heart?_

_._ _.._

_...._

_......_

_........_

_Before I break myself any further trying to get to you._


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana finally wakes up from her surgery. The appearance of unwanted guests sends the room into a frenzy.

3 days. Hana had been unconscious for the past three days with no signs of waking up. The doctor reassured Lip that it was a side effect of the drugs she took and all of Hana's vitals were stable. Lip stayed at the hospital with her friends, Haseul, Vivi, Sooyoung and Jiwoo. They were surprised by the countless rumors of Lip carrying Hana out of the dorms unconscious. They wanted to find out the truth but couldn't get a hold of Lip. There were various different sides of the rumors - each with their own elements of exaggeration added in by the students. When Haseul received a call from Lip 2 days before informing her of Hana's situation, Haseul wasted no time in telling Vivi, Sooyoung and Jiwoo. The four of them jumped into Haseul's BMW X7 as they rushed over to the hospital to visit Hana and offered to help Lip. 

One look at Hana's state sent Jiwoo and Haseul into tears. Sooyoung and Vivi consoled their partners as they kept their emotions to themselves - they wanted to be strong for everyone but Lip could see the tears threatening to fall from both their eyes. They took turns to watch over Hana. Sooyoung and Jiwoo opted to stay at night while Lip went home to shower and rest - something they spent hours trying to persuade her into doing - the girl was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. Haseul and Vivi took over the night after. 

The morning of the 3rd day that Hana was unconscious arrived. The sun shined high above the clouds as streams of sun rays filled the bleak hospital room with natural light. Lip returned from her trip of filling the flask with fresh hot water when she swears she saw Hana's fingers twitching. She rushed over, depositing the flask onto the side table as she tries to take another look. Hana's fingers twitched once again as her eyes gradually fluttered open, wincing at the harsh light as she slowly adjusted her eyes to the surroundings - white ceilings, the heavy smell of antiseptic and the rhythmic beeping of machines. She slowly turned her head to the side and saw an extremely concerned Lip staring at her with her brows furrowed.

She was parched - her throat felt like sandpaper as she managed to croak out a pathetic. "Water..." 

Lip's eyes widened as she turns to pour water out of the flask into a glass. She held the rim of the glass to Hana's lips and slowly tilted it so Hana could drink. Her throat was instantly relieved of the dryness. Lip pulled the glass away and placed it back onto the side table. 

"Where am I?" Hana asked softly, her voice hoarse from days of laying unconscious. 

"The hospital. Hana, do you remember me?" Lip asked. 

"Jungeun." 

Lip cried in relief as she reached out to pull Hana into a tight hug. 

"I was so worried. You weren't waking up. I thought I lost you" Lip cried out. 

Hana patted Lip's head softly. "Stop making a scene, Jungeun." 

Lip broke the hug as she straightened up, "I'll get the doctor." 

Hana's hand shot out to grab hold of Lip's arm. 

"Don't. I don't want to see anyone right now" Hana muttered. 

"Hana, the doctor needs to run some tests so they know you're alright" Lip reasoned with Hana. 

Hana scoffed, "Don't bother. You shouldn't have saved me. I would have been better off dead anyways." 

Lip's jaw went slack with each word that left Hana's lips. She couldn't believe her ears.

Unable to suppress her anger, Lip goes on a rampage. "So, I should have just watched you die in front of my eyes! Leaving me helpless that I couldn't even rescue my own best friend! Did you bother to think about how I would feel! How our friends would feel if they found out about your death! Or was it always about Jeon Heejin? She dumped you, Hana! She's not worth losing your life over!!" 

Hana shot Lip a pointed glare. "She was my everything, Jungeun. She was the reason I woke up every day. My purpose in life. When my mother died, she became my ray of sunlight. The one who lead me out of the darkness. Without her, I have no one else!" Her words spoken out of bitterness. 

"YOU HAVE ME!!" Lip snapped, "YOU HAVE HASEUL. VIVI. SOOYOUNG AND JIWOO. You are never alone in this world, Hana. You can learn to lean on us - on me. Taking your own life isn't the way, Hana. Do you have any idea how afraid I was when I saw you lying on the bed like that? I thought I'd lose you and I was so....so afraid." Lip's voice cracked as tears flowed down her blemish-less cheeks. 

Hana stared at Lip blankly, her eyes softened at the sight of Lip crying. Lip was right - she was never alone in this world. Sure, Heejin was her sun but her friends were the reason she could laugh and get through each day. She was selfish - she never realized the repercussions of her actions - what it would do to her friends. She recognized her foolishness now. 

"I'm sorry." 

Lip sighed deeply as she circled her arms around Hana's waist, burying her face in the crook of Hana's neck. Hana reciprocated the hug - bringing Lip closer to her. 

"I'm always by your side, Hana - before, now and forever. You're not alone - you're never alone" Lip mumbled against Hana's skin, her words muffled but still audible due to their close proximity. 

Lip could feel the fabric on her shoulder dampen as Hana's body vibrates - Hana lets out heavy sobs, wailing into Lip's shoulder. She rubbed Hana's back in circular motions as she comforted the crying girl. Hana's cries reduced to soft sobs after a while and a few minutes later, she stopped. Lip pulled away from the hug as she reached out to pull out a ply of tissue and gently dabs the remainder of Hana's tears away. Hana finally agreed to allow the doctor in as Lip walked out to the nurse station and told them to call the doctor because Hana was awake. The nurse paged the doctor as he arrived in record time, smiling politely at Lip. They told Lip to stay outside for the time being while they checked on Hana. Half an hour later, the door is pulled open as the doctor and the nurses filed out one after another, dragging a metal trolley with equipment behind them. 

"How is she doing now?" Lip asked the doctor. 

"Well, seeing as she's awake and responsive, I would say she's recovering just right. We still have to keep her here for a few days to ensure that there is no other complications then she is free to be discharged" the doctor filled Lip in on the details.

Lip thanked the doctor who smiled and nodded before walking down the hallway, turning the corner at the nurses station and disappearing. Lip pulled open the sliding door and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her softly. She saw Hana laid against her pillow wordlessly. 

"Good news. Doctor says you're free to be discharged in a couple of days. He said you will have to stay a few more days just for them to be sure tnen, you're free to leave" Lip cheered enthusiastically. 

Hana nodded but said nothing in return as she turned her head to look out of the window. 

"I'll call Haseul to tell her that you're awake. She'll be thrilled." 

Hana breathed out a soft, "Okay" in reply. 

Lip leaves the room to call Haseul - the girl perked up over the phone stating that she and the other three were on their way over now. Lip ended the call before calling her driver to pick up some food for Hana knowing that Hana would probably be hungry after days of sleeping. The girls arrived first as they crowded around Hana, fawning over her. Jiwoo burst into tears as she cling onto Hana who grimaced in response. she looked up to the others for help as Sooyoung gently pried Jiwoo off Hana as Vivi and Haseul offered her their signature motherly smile. 

Haseul patted Hana's head softly, "We're glad that you're fine, Hana. Just try not to scare us like that again. Especially Jungeun. The girl refused to leave your side for 3 whole days. We even had to force her to go home to shower and rest - if not, she would have stayed here 24 hours a day without break." 

Hana's head went down instantly, the guilt creeping up the back of her head - reminding her of the trouble she had forced her friends to go through because of her momentary lapse of decision. 

The door slid open revealing Lip whose hands were full of plastic bags with boxes of food packages inside. Sooyoung walked over to help relieve Lip of the weight in her hands as she placed them onto the table. 

"I had my driver pick up some food because I knew you would be hungry." Lip smiled as she reached into one of plastic bags and brought out a white container. 

Haseul helped to pull the table in front of Hana as Lip lowered the white container onto the table and pulled off the lid. Steam wafted into the air from the porridge in front of her as Lip handed Hana a spoon. Hana took it gratefully as she scooped a small spoonful into her mouth. She wasn't that hungry but Lip would stare at her urging her to eat so she was left with no choice but to continue scooping the porridge into her mouth. Lip sat beside Hana to ensure that Hana would eat. 

"You should eat too." Lip allowed a smile to slip past her lips as she grabbed one of the lunch boxes and placed it onto Hana's table. Hana moved her container over so Lip would have more space to eat as the other four opted on sitting at the lounge area, devouring the food in front of them. 

Just then, the door slid open as everyone's head snapped up and were centered upon the guests who stood by the door. Unexpected guests that Hana or the others never thought that they would see - Jeon Heejin and Kim Hyunjin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knocks rapped against her door as Heejin groaned, pushing her chair away from the desk where she sat and stood up. She sauntered across her room and opened the door - greeted by the sight of Kim Hyunjin. The girl was dressed casually in a pair of sweats and plain white tee. 

"What do you want, Hyunjin? I'm really not in the mood for small talk right now" Heejin deadpanned. 

"Get dressed. We're going to visit Hana." 

Heejin's jaw fell slack. Yes, news of Hana ending up in the hospital had also spread across the large campus and without fail, Heejin and Hyunjin also caught whiff of it. 

Heejin's fists tightened as she mumbled, "I'm not going. Leave me alone." 

"Yes, you are. This is not up for discussion, Heejin." 

Heejin glared at Hyunjin but Hyunjin barely flinched - if Hyunjin was being honest, Heejin just looked like a puppy and that scared no one.

Hyunjin sighed, her eyes softened. "I know you've been going to the hospital alone when you think no one's looking." 

Heejin gaped in surprise - how did Hyunjin know? She was sure nobody saw her. 

"You've never mustered enough courage to open the door so you end up leaving without seeing her. She's sick, Heejin. Don't you at least want to see how she's doing?" Hyunjin questioned. 

Heejin's lips trembled as she tries to hold in her sobs. She does - she wanted to see Hana so badly - to rip open the door and just hold Hana in her arms and never let her go but then, just as she's about to do that, she recalled that she had broken up with Hana and everything came crashing down onto her. What rights did she have to visit Hana? Exes? Heck! They weren't even friends - not after the shit Heejin pulled. 

"If you won't go, I'm dragging you there." 

Heejin's eyes flickered towards Hyunjin, "Why are you so adamant about me going? Hana hates me. She probably doesn't even want to see me." 

"We won't know until we go. So, stop moping around and get changed!" Hyunjin commanded with a glare. 

Heejin reluctantly moved to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a simple striped blouse. She walked into her bathroom and got changed, adjusting her collar in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She spot Hyunjin leaning against her door frame waiting for her, she assumed as she shouldered her tote bag. 

"Let's go" Heejin said. 

"Took you long enough." Hyunjin pushed off the door frame and walked ahead of Heejin, stopping in her tracks to peer her over her shoulder. She saw Heejin closing and locking her door before catching up with Hyunjin. The two walked in stifling silence towards Hyunjin's black jeep. Hyunjin unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Heejin. Heejin looked at Hyunjin with an arched brow. 

"What? I'm being nice" Hyunjin muttered, averting her eyes. 

Heejin quickly slid in wordlessly as Hyunjin closes the door and jumps into the driver's seat. She buckled herself in and started the engine before driving out of the lot. The car was pretty silent except the sound of the air conditioning. Feeling the awkwardness kicking in, Hyunjin reached her hand out to turn the stereo on when her hand came into contact with soft skin. Her eyes widened when she realized that they had both reached for the stereo at the same time. Flustered, Hyunjin retracted her hand and placed it on the steering instead - her eyes trained upon the road as she suddenly feels hot. 

"Do you mind if I connected my phone to the stereo?" Heejin asked cautiously. 

Hyunjin cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, sure. Play whatever you'd like." 

Easy by Mac Ayres filled the air of the previously silent car. At least, the air of awkwardness slowly faded as Hyunjin hummed to the song, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. A couple songs later, Hyunjin stopped in the parking lot of Sejin Medical. She climbed out of her seat followed by a reluctant Heejin as they made their way into the hospital lobby. Hyunjin noticed Heejin was missing as she halted and turned behind her. She saw Heejin rooted in the middle of the room. She sighed deeply and walked over to Heejin. 

"I can't do this." Heejin was practically shaking at this point. 

"Yes, you can. I'm here. You're not alone." 

Heejin looked up to see Hyunjin's warm gaze upon her. She gulped down her fear, nodding weakly as they continued walking, hopping onto the elevator as Heejin tapped her feet nervously. The elevator ping startled Heejin as the automatic steel doors open. Hyunjin walked first as Heejin waddled behind her - stopping by the nurse station as Hyunjin asked where Hana's room was located. The nurse told them that she was in room 1002 - second last door. Hyunjin thanked the nurse as she practically dragged Heejin down the white-walled hallway - stopping once they were in front of room 1002. Heejin and Hyunjin exchanged looks with each other, a silent agreement between each other as Heejin's hand moved to open the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lip stood up from her chair in anger, growling out a loud, "LEAVE!!!" 

"I found out that Hana was in the hospital. I just wanted to check up on her and make sure she's okay." Heejin spoke with a shaky voice as her eyes searched for Hana desperately in the room. 

Noticing Heejin's actions, Lip blocked Heejin's sight of Hana. "You've done enough damage! LEAVE NOW! While I'm still holding back." 

"Jungeun is right. It will be best for the both of you to leave now" Haseul piped up coldly. 

Sooyoung went next, her eyes darkened once she caught sight of them. "Hana doesn't need your presence here. It will do more harm than help. Leave, Jeon Heejin. Kim Hyunjin. You aren't welcome." 

Lip felt someone gripping onto the back of her shirt. She turned around to see Hana looking up towards her, nodding slightly with a small smile. Lip sighed as she stepped aside. Heejin finally obtained full view of Hana as her words were caught in her throat once Hana's sharp mono-lid eyes met her own. Hana appeared gaunt - she had lost weight since the last time Heejin saw her and she was paler. 

"Hana. I....." Heejin was cut off by Hana. "Leave. We have no more relations to each other anymore so you don't have to worry about me. Even if I get sent to the hospital or die, that is no longer your business. The day you chose someone else over me was the day you cut off our ties." Hana's words so cold, it could freeze the pacific - her face blank and her eyes dark. 

Hana's sharp words cut through Heejin like a knife. At that instant, Heejin knew she wasn't welcome. 

"I understand. I will leave now. Get well soon" Heejin mumbled sadly. 

She turned to leave with Hyunjin following close behind. 

_It hurts me to see you hate me, Hana. Maybe I deserve it for what I've done. I'm sorry, Hana. I never meant to hurt you but it was the only way to keep you safe. I hope one day you will understand._

Heejin wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes. Hyunjin's stoic face cracked, showing concern as she stared at a broken Heejin. She wanted so badly to comfort Heejin but she made herself a promise to never to cross the line so she stood by and watched Heejin attempt to hide her tears instead. 


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with an old friend rekindles past friendships and a surprise visit from someone who claims to be her lost parent sends Hana's world spiraling into the unknown.

Hana huffed - frustrated from her prolonged stay in the hospital. She was forced to stay back in the hospital for the last two days because the doctors wanted to keep an eye on her which frantically didn't sit well with her. She was fine and she knew better than to try again considering the earful that she got from her friends - not to mention, the guilt she felt each time she saw Lip. She dropped the book that Lip had brought her onto the side table - unable to focus on the content at all. She tried reading for the first couple of hours but, soon grew bored - she wanted to leave. Hana leaned her back against the headboard - her mind floating back to memories of Heejin - ones that she tried so hard to shut out. What surprised her more was the fact that Hyunjin had come to visit Hana alone a few night before. She allowed her mind to pull her back to the night of Hyunjin's sudden visit. 

**2 days before (21:45 pm)**

_Hana laid wide awake in her bed. She was having trouble sleeping and kept twisting and turning, hoping that she would feel tired but sleep never came so she decided to take a walk. Lip and the others had gone back for the night despite Lip's reservations on leaving Hana - it took a little persuading from Hana that Lip needed rest and could always return the next morning to get her to finally agree albeit reluctantly as Lip followed Haseul out of the room - promising to be back the next day._

_Hana slipped on a cardigan that hung from the clothes stand and a pair of slides as she slowly pulled open the door and walked out of her hospital room. She tried to avoid the nurses knowing they would have stopped her from going out, escaping easily - undetected. Once she was out, she took a moment to savor the fresh air - having stuck in the hospital room for days without fresh air made the air outside sweeter. It was late so the park around the hospital was relatively quiet. She took a seat on the wooden bench with her knees up to her chest. The weather still chilly as they were approaching mid May. She closed her eyes, listening to the cicadas sing and the smell of bread? She felt something warm being wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open to see Hyunjin standing in front of her with a blank look on her face._

_"What are you doing here?" Hana asked with her eyebrows arched questioningly._

_Hyunjin shyly looked away and remained silent - she was always a girl of a few words. If Hana was being honest, she didn't blame Hyunjin for anything. After all, they used to be the best of friends but somewhere along the way, Hyunjin just broke away from her and Hana never took the time to question why. Sighing softly, Hana patted the empty space beside her, urging Hyunjin to take a seat but Hyunjin seemed unsure - almost afraid._

_"Sit down, Hyunjin." Hyunjin finally gave in and took a seat beside Hana but once she did, she scooted over to the edge so there was a large gap between them._

_"I.... I just wanted to come check on you then leave quietly but your room was empty" Hyunjin stuttered a little, fiddling with her fingers - her eyes never moved up from the ground._

_"I couldn't sleep so I came out to walk and get some fresh air."_

_"Hana," Hyunjin breathed out softly. Hana hummed in response, patiently awaiting for Hyunjin's next words._

_"Heejin still loves you" Hyunjin stated. Hana stilled at the mention of her ex girlfriend's name._

_Hana gulped down the rising bile in her throat as she replied, "No, she doesn't. She said it herself, Hyun - that love changes - that everything we had faded to her and that she was faking it." The words bitter in her mouth no matter how many times she recounted it._

_Hyunjin hadn't heard that nickname in a while - it brought back all their past memories together. The past in which she screwed up when she fell for her best friend's girl._

_"She doesn't mean that. I've seen her cry, drink and make a mess because she misses you. She is still in love with you, Hana. I'm sure she has her reasons for breaking up with you" Hyunjin reasoned._

_Hana chuckled bitterly. "Maybe. But I will never know. She won't tell me and I won't want to hear it either."_

_"Hana" Hyunjin called out, a gentle plea in hopes that Hana wouldn't give up._

_"No, please, Hyun... Just.... Just let me forget her. It's better off this way. Let me hate her so I can forget about her." Hana's words were said so painfully that Hyunjin stopped, unable to continue when she could hear the slight cracks in Hana's voice. Hyunjin let out an airy sigh, "Okay. I'll stop."_

_Hyunjin moved from her place on the bench and stood up, holding her hand out towards Hana. "I'll walk you back to your room. The cold air isn't good for your weak body. You're going to get yourself sick if you're out for too long."_

_Hana nodded as she took Hyunjin's hand and got up from the bench. The two of them walked back to her room side by side, a comfortable silence between them. As soon as Hana was tucked into her bed, she handed Hyunjin her jacket back._

_"Thank you, Hyun. Even after everything, I still miss talking to you. It's always easy" Hana said with fondness in her voice._

_Hyunjin flashed Hana a small smile, "I do too. I'm sorry for everything, Hana."_

_Hana returned the smile, uttering, "It's not your fault. You cannot control who you love and I understand. I'm sure you will do so much better than I did in loving her. I know you, Hyun. You're a huge softie."_

_Hyunjin opened her mouth to speak - a conflicted expression displayed across her face as she decided against telling Hana about her plan. Instead, she mumbled, "Rest well, Hana. I'm really sorry about you and Heejin."_

_Hana shook her head, frowning with an exasperated look her face, "Stop apologising, Kim Hyunjin! Go home. The dorms are closing soon and you don't want to be locked out." The frown subsided as quickly as it appeared as she smiled with her lips upturned._

_Hyunjin nodded before waving and leaving the room. Hana finally felt fatigue take over her body, her smile remained even when she fell asleep._

**End**

Hana's recap of that night was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. She expected to see Lip or the other 4 but it was an unknown woman in a fancy suit. 

"Who are you?" Hana was quick to question. 

"Hello, Hana" the woman greeted formally. 

Hana scrutinized the woman standing in front of her bed from head to toe. Who in god's name is this? 

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" 

"My name is Park Jihyo. I'm your mother" the woman stated calmly. 

Hana flared up once the woman finished. "HOW DARE YOU! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!! My real mother died of cancer 4 years ago. Her name was Minatozaki Sana. Not Park Jihyo. Exactly what drugs are you on!" 

The woman looked at Hana with a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry for leaving both you and your mother. There wasn't a day that I didn't regret my decision. I should have fought harder to be with you - to be with your mother, then, she would still be here and you wouldn't have to grow up alone." 

"I barely know you yet every word from your mouth sounds like an excuse! Everyone has their excuses but not all are trustworthy. If you truly are my mom, where were you when mama needed you the most? Where were you when mama worked 3 jobs to support me and her? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS ON HER DEATHBED?" Hana was seething as she began to shake in pure anger. Her fists were clenched tightly as she resisted the urge to throw a punch at the lady. 

"I won't make any excuses, Hana. I was a terrible person. A terrible husband and a terrible 'father'. I couldn't save Sana and I regret that the most. I would never love another as much as I love your mother, Hana. You have to know that." 

Hana couldn't stand another word that Jihyo spewed as she ripped off her blanket and jumped off her bed. She marched over to grab Jihyo's collar and Jihyo allowed her to. "Don't you dare mention my mother's name! You don't deserve to! What makes you think I'll believe your words! Who knows you could be a conman!"

Jihyo pulled out a picture from her breast pocket and showed it to Hana. Hana took it shakily as she recognize her mother with Jihyo beside her and Hana in their arms. Hana let out a bitter laugh as tears poured out from her eyes like waterfalls. She hugged the picture tightly to her chest and cried out, "M-Mama." 

Hana felt warm arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry, my baby child. Omma is so sorry." Hana could hear Jihyo whisper softly into her ears as Hana bawled in Jihyo's arms. After a while, Hana's cries had reduced to sobs as she pulled herself out of the tight embrace. She shakily stood up and sat back on her bed weakly.

Hana looked over to Jihyo with a weak glare, "So, what do you want? After all these years of being gone from my life." 

"I want you to come back home with me. You will never be alone again. You will have a family. You will never have to suffer anymore, Hana." Jihyo looked towards Hana with conviction as she tried to persuade Hana. 

"Where is home?" Hana asked. 

"Park Manor." 

Hana look up at Jihyo with confusion plastered all over her face. 

Sensing Hana's confusion, Jihyo is quick to placate her, "Hana, you are my eldest child. If you come with me, you will be the heiress to Park Group." 

Hana was surprised. Did she hear that right?

"Park Group? As in the multi-billion dollar conglomerate, Park Group. You're telling me that I'm the heiress to that?" Hana exclaimed. 

Jihyo nodded as she handed Hana her card. Hana took it reluctantly, reading it and saw Park Jihyo, President of Park Group. Hana gulped nervously. 

"I know it's a lot to take in but I want you to know that you don't have to take over the company if you don't want to. I just want you home with me" Jihyo said as she placed her hand above Hana's. 

Hana was reluctant but she had always dream of a perfect home. After years of being alone, was it so bad to take it? Hana slowly came to terms with the idea, nodding as Jihyo grinned and pulled Hana into a tight hug. Jihyo mumbled against Hana's shirt, "I promise that I'll make it up to you and as long as I live, nobody will ever harm you, my child."

Jihyo pulled away and said that she will handle the paperwork for Hana's discharge today. She told Hana to change out of her hospital robes while she goes out to speak to the doctor - Hana agreed as Jihyo shuffled out of the room. Remembering that Lip was supposed to come, she sent a quick text to Lip. 

**Hana: I'm being discharged from the hospital today.**

**Hana: Don't worry about me and just stay home, okay?**

**Lip: I'm already on my way.**

Hana didn't want anyone to know about Jihyo - at least not yet. She needed time to figure things out with her 'mother'. The words still foreign against her tongue as she quickly sent Lip another text, hoping Lip will just let it go. 

**Hana: I'm heading out of town for a couple of days. I need time to think and be alone.**

**Hana: Please don't try to find me.**

Hana pressed the power button and shut down her phone. She sighed deeply as she opened the cupboard and changed out of her hospital clothes. Jihyo returned from her visit to the nurse desk just as Hana finished changing, smiling gently at Hana. "The paperwork is done. You ready?" 

Hana nodded as she reached out to grab her bag but noticed that Jihyo already holding onto to it. Jihyo then placed her hand on Hana's lower bag and guided her out of the room. As they arrived in the lobby, Hana saw a Rolls Royce parked outside the entrance garnering attention. Jihyo and Hana hurriedly slid into the car before it could draw anymore attention as the driver left the hospital compound immediately. 

"Where are we going?" Hana asked as she watched the driver driving to the outskirts of town. 

"You are going to your new home. To meet the other family members" Jihyo answered. 

"Other family members?" Hana questioned curiously. 

Jihyo nodded. "Your grandfather, grandmother and your younger sister." 

"I have a younger sister?" Hana questioned. 

Jihyo smiled. "Half sister. I was forced to marry another and had Chaewon. But we divorced when Chaewon was 3 years old. She left soon after and I raised Chaewon alone. I'm sure Chaewon will be glad to have an older sister." 

Hana knew that Jihyo didn't really have a choice by the look of guilt on her face so Hana remained silent, opting not to comment. She was excited however to see her younger sister. She was always alone but somehow the thought of having a younger sister warmed her heart. Hana saw the pair of golden gates opening from her window as the car drove through a luxury forest path. Hana was surprised by the sheer size of the compound as she saw the mansion, no, palace. The car stopped in front of the entrance as a butler opened the door for both Jihyo and her. 

The army of servants stood on each side of the stairs and bowed, greeting them. Hana was not used to it all as she stood there awkwardly. Jihyo smiled and guided Hana up the stairs as the pair of mahogany doors opened into a beautiful foyer. Hana and Jihyo walked side by side as they made their way down the hall into a massive living room. 

Hana walked in behind Jihyo. She saw an elderly man and woman - she knew they must have been her grandparents and a blond girl sitting gracefully on another couch. She assumed that must be Chaewon, her younger half sister. Once the three of them took note of the new presence in the room, their expressions shifted. Her grandmother stood up with sheer awe on her face. "Is that her? Is that Hana, Jihyo?" 

Jihyo turned to look behind her at a shy Hana, softly nodding. Hana calmed herself as she stepped out from behind Jihyo despite being a head taller. She saw her grandmother gasp as she made her way towards Hana, pulling her closely into a tight hug. 

"Welcome home, Hana. You're finally home, my dear grandchild." 

Hana smiled as she felt the warmth spread across her body. She had never experienced the feel of a complete family. She thought that they would hate her but they didn't. Hana pulled away as she stared at her grandfather. He had a small smile gracing his lips as he opened his mouth. "I wish to speak to Hana alone." 

"Father!" Jihyo hissed with a dangerous tone. 

"I just want to talk. Come along, child" the old man said as the old man left his seat and began walking. 

Hana glanced at Jihyo once before following behind the old man. She was lead into an office down the hallway as her grandfather gestured for her to sit. 

"You've grown since the last time I saw you. I'm sorry I couldn't watch you grow up. It was my fault. My pride and my ego prevented me from watching my blood and flesh grow up." Her grandfather sighed deeply before continuing. "I met your mother the day before she passed. Your mother knew her time was close. I apologized for all of my wrongdoings knowing that it made no difference but your mother accepted it. Such a kind soul your mother was. I realized my mistakes far too late." 

"So, why did you do it then? Why separate my parents?" Hana questioned softly.

"Because I thought it was the right thing then. And I regret it every day because I saw what it did to your mom. She was so broken but when I realized it, it was far too late but this time, I won't make the same mistake" her grandfather said with a determined tone. 

Hana didn't understand what her grandfather meant. 

"Your mother told me that once you reached the age of 21, she wanted me to look for you and accept you as a Park. Of course, I agreed instantly because you are still my blood after all. You are to become the heiress of the Parks. But that is if you agree, your mother wanted me to ensure that you had all your options. If you reject it, I will accept it and allow you to do whatever you want to do. Should you choose to accept it, then know that you will have everything you want in the palm of your hands or at the snap of your fingers" her grandfather stated. 

"What about Chaewon? Isn't she a Park as well? Shouldn't she be made heiress over me?" Hana questioned as she recalled the blonde girl from earlier. 

"Chaewon will still be an heiress but you as the eldest will lead the group with Chaewon assisting beside you." Hana saw her grandfather hesitating before he spoke once again. "If I am to be honest with you, Chaewon hasn't always been the healthiest". 

Hana furrowed her brows, asking, "What do you mean by that?" 

"Ever since Chaewon was a child, she had always gotten sick easily. The doctor ran some tests on her and told us that Chaewon had a weak immune system which limits all her activities. That is why we have always been more careful with her. If I must admit myself, Chaewon's body will not allow her to withstand the pressure of leading a large corporation" her grandfather answered. 

"So, you want me to take over as heiress? But I'm not even a full-fledged Park" Hana retorted. 

"Yes, you are. You always have been. There is no denying that you have Park blood flowing inside of you" her grandfather countered. 

Hana gave it a thought. She remembered all the bullying that she had received before because she was an orphan. People constantly degrading and looking down on her. Before she met her friends, she was always alone. People pitied her but no more. She was done with those. A new fire burned within her heart to destroy those who looked down upon her. 

"If I become the heiress of the Parks, can you promise me something?" Hana asked. 

Her grandfather looked to Hana, muttering a swift, "Anything." 

"Revenge. For those who looked down on me. For those who made my mother suffer" Hana uttered with gritted teeth. 

"Of course, my dear grandchild. If it's revenge that you want, then you will have the support of the Parks and every resource that we have at your fingertips" her grandfather said. 

Hana spared no second thought. "Then, I accept." 

"Good. Very good. I am very happy, Hana." The older Park nodded his head. 

"So, what do I do now?" Hana asked. 

"You are studying at BBC University now, aren't you?" 

Hana nodded, answering, "Yes, I am. I skipped a year because they told me that I didn't need it. So, I have about 4 months left to go." 

Her grandfather smiled proudly. "That is the brightness of the Park. Take a month off to learn and do what you must. After that, an official statement and article will be released about you. Also, move into the Park Mansion, it'll be better for you to stay here. It is your home after all. I'll have your things move to the mansion tomorrow." 

"Won't that be awkward to those living here?" Hana questioned nervously. Everything was moving so fast and Hana didn't know if it was a good thing. 

"Nonsense. You are a Park. Your grandmother and me are very happy to have you. Chaewon has been very excited to meet since she found that she had an older sister. If anyone says anything, they will have me to answer to" her grandfather replied. 

Hana let out a small sigh, "I understand." 

"You may go now. If not, your mom will think I have murdered you" her grandfather joked.

Hana chuckled softly before leaving. 

Once Hana was out of the door, Park Chanyeol smiled sadly. He reached out to pull the side drawer and took out a picture from the drawer beside him - an old picture of Jihyo, Sana and baby Hana. _Trust in this grandfather of yours, Hana. I will make up for all the things I've done. I promise you, Sana, Hana will never know harm or pain as long as I'm alive. I will keep my promise and do whatever I can do to help Hana. I swear it upon the Park family name._

Meanwhile, Hana saw her mom pacing around outside the door in the hallway. Her younger sister seemed as calm as ever. Her mom noticed Hana and immediately walked over.

"What did your grandfather say? Did he say anything to harm? Did he threaten you?" Jihyo questioned. 

Hana smiled and placed her hand on Jihyo's shoulder. "He didn't do all those things you said. We simply talked. I have agreed to be the Park's heiress. He said he will make the necessary arrangements for me to move into the Park Mansion tomorrow. Unlike the monster you depict him to be, he was kind." 

Her mom sighed in relief. "Good, we will be able to spend some family time then." 

Hana smiled softly, "Grandfather told me to take a month off. Do you mind helping me make the arrangements with the school?" 

Her mom was surprised by Hana's request as she nodded excitedly. "Of course. I will have my secretary do it right away." 

Hana noticed the blonde girl behind her mother as she walked towards Chaewon, stopping a few inches away. The blond girl was fiddling with her fingers nervously. Hana saw it and took the blonde girl's smaller hands into her own. "I've never had a younger sister before and we've never met but if you'll let me, I'll try to be a good older sister." 

The blonde looked up and grinned happily. From behind, Jihyo stared at her two daughters with content. Her family was complete and she wouldn't want it any other way. 


	7. Promise me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise shared between Hana and Lip. A new goal and a whole new person.

After having dinner with her newfound family and discussing about her living arrangements, Hana's mom arranged for the Rolls Royce to take her back to the university. She hugged her mom and her little sister goodbye as she gave her grandparents a respectful bow before leaving. As they approach the junction where her school was, she tells the driver to stop a block away from the university. The driver insists on driving her to the front of the gates but Hana turns him down. She didn't want to risk getting seen by anyone. After all, news spreads like wildfire through her university and she still wanted her identity hidden - at least for the time being. The driver agrees reluctantly as he pulls over by the side of the road. Hana thanks the driver and slides out of the car before walking down the street towards her university. 

The distance to the university isn't far from where she was dropped off. Within a couple of minutes, Hana arrives at the university gates - she waves at the guard standing by the guard post before heading into the compound. She walks towards the dorms and climbs the stairs to her floor - silence fills her path as most students were either in the library or inside their own rooms. She stands in front of her door, unlocking it and just as she is about to open the door into her room, she feels someone grabbing her hand. She gasps in surprise, turning to look behind her and sees a frowning Lip. Hana visibly relaxes once she realizes that it's just Lip - one can never be too sure if any serial killers were roaming the campus and looking for their next prey. 

"Hey, Jungie!" Hana greets cheerfully. 

"Don't hey, Jungie me," Lip deadpans. Retracting her hand from where it rested on Hana's wrist, she crosses her arms and stares at Hana with a pointed glare - visibly upset. "Where have you been all day? I was on my way to pick you up from the hospital when you suddenly sent me a text stating you were going out of town for a few days and to not find you." 

"Sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I have already troubled you enough so I sent that text hoping you would just stay home and sleep" Hana lies through her teeth. 

Lip's frown didn't cease. "Your body is still weak, Hana. You can't just go around alone with nobody beside you. Never make me so worried again." 

Hana nods, a small smile stretches across her lips. "I know. I'm sorry, Jungie but I'm fine. Really!" 

"Where did you go?" Lip asks. 

"Around. Here and there," Hana continues lying. 

"Jungie" Hana calls softly. 

The said girl hummed. 

"Can you promise me something?" Hana asks with a heavy tone. 

Lip's frown deepens. She's never seen Hana look this serious unless something bad has happened. She hopes she's wrong. Lip lets out a sigh and nods, replying, "Anything." 

Hana opens her mouth, "Promise that no matter what, you will trust me. You will believe me that whatever I do, I will never harm anyone without a reason." 

Lip looks at Hana with a confused look. She didn't understand what Hana meant. "Hana, I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?"

Hana places her hands on both sides of Lip's shoulders and leans down so they were the same height. Hana looks into Lip's eyes which made Lip blush as she tries to look away. 

"Wh-What..are..you doing?" Lip stutters as she looks anywhere but the front. 

"Just promise me, Jungie," Hana breathes out - her voice dropping into a lower, deeper tone. 

Lip slowly nods her head. Lip feels Hana remove her hands as she dares herself to look at Hana. She sees Hana take a step back, straightening her back as she stands tall in all her 5'5 glory. 

"Good. It's getting late, Jungie. Go on back to your room. I'm sure you haven't slept well since you've been taking care of me in the hospital" Hana says as she gently pushes Lip towards the opposite direction. 

Lip turns around reluctantly. She is about to leave when she hears Hana call out to her, "Jungie!" 

Lip halts her step and looks over her shoulder to see Hana grinning at her. The corners of Hana's lips stretches wide and the smile shows her dimples but her eyes said a different story - Lip would know. Before they had become friends, Lip had silently studied the girl and she continued to do so throughout their whole friendship - call it curiosity and now, Hana's eyes expresses a kind of longing and a sense of sadness. Why? Lip wonders. 

"I'll miss you. Don't worry, I will repay you for all you've done for me." 

Lip doesn't take Hana's words too deeply as she ignores the weird feeling clawing at her gut. Lip figures Hana meant repaying her for the last few days and merely smiles - waving limply before turning on her heels and leaving. Lip however misses the downcast look on Hana's face. Her smile gradually fades away and all of a sudden, Hana feels empty. She wonders if she should have told Lip the truth. Swiftly dismissing her thoughts, she walks into her room, closing the door behind her as her eyes scan the room - the place that she had been staying in for the last 3 years. Her Polaroids and pictures adorn the wall neatly in rows. The fairy lights hanging above her bed and table lit her dark room, giving it an aesthetic feel. She was going to miss this room but life moves on. She walks closer to her table, picking up the photo frame of her and her mother and holds it close to her heart. 

"I promise you, okaa-san. I will take my revenge on those who've hurt and look down upon us. I will show you that your daughter will be the most powerful person in the whole nation so you don't have to worry about me anymore," Hana whispers into the air, praying that it would reach her mother in heaven. 

Hana smiles as she turns her head and peers out her window. She always loved how the stars brightened the dark skies and the moon shone brightly among the white, fluffy clouds. Her okaa-san's words rang through her ears. _No matter where you are, I will always look over you just like those stars in the skies. Just look out your window and remember that I'm never gone and i'm always by your side._

"I have a younger sister now. A family that I have always longed for. Though I may not fully forgive mom but I know you wouldn't want me to blame her. I wish you were here, okaa-san but I know you will always watch over me because I am your little flower. Okaa-san, anata ga inakute sabishii desu (Mother, I miss you)" Hana says as she watches the stars sparkle in the skies. 

Hana lowers the photo frame onto the table and changes out of her clothes into pajamas. She pulls out her luggage and packs all her essentials. She takes down all the pictures on the wall and stores them safely inside a file, dropping the file into a separate bag. Once she was done packing, she looks around - the room felt so much larger and emptier now. She slides into bed and falls asleep relatively fast. It was after all her last night in her dorm room. After tonight, she will transform into someone better. More powerful. Different. Because it was the only way she would be able to protect herself - the only way for her to obtain her ultimate goal.

Revenge. 


	8. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip gets a bad feeling and it turns out to be her largest nightmare.

Lip tosses and turns aggressively in bed as she whimpers - beads of sweat rolls down the side of her face. She shoots up from bed with her eyes wide open - heavy pants escapes her mouth as she takes deep breathes in and out, leveling her erratic heart rate.

_What a weird dream!_

But it felt so real. Lip thinks to herself. She sighs and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She turns her head to look at her alarm. It was close to 8 in the morning. Thank God because she didn't have classes till noon. She rolls out of bed, planting her feet on the cold floor as she walks into the bathroom. As she washes her face, she recalls the dream she had. In her dream, she saw Hana walking further away. No matter how much she called out, Hana looked at her coldly and just turned away. She tried chasing after Hana but Hana kept on going further and further - out of her grip. 

She woke up then. Lip splashes her face with cold water believing it was nothing but a mere dream - it wasn't real. Lip looks at herself in the mirror and chants it over and over again. Once she feels satisfied, she smiles and hops into the showers. After her shower, she changes into something decent, shouldering her bag before walking out of her room - locking it once she was out. She checks her phone and sees that it's already 9 and boy, was she starving. She walks down the hallway towards Hana's room, hoping Hana would accompany her to breakfast.

She grins happily at the thought of breakfast with Hana but her smile drops when she spots a huge crowd blocking the path to Hana's room. Her brows furrows as she wonders what the commotion was about. She pushes past the crowd and sees people moving in and out of Hana's room - box after box leaving Lip with only questions. She could hear the other students whispering and speculating. 

"I hear Hana sunbae's leaving uni." 

"Where did you hear that from?"

"There are rumours that she was kicked out by the university." 

"Yah! That's impossible! Hana sunbae is a top student. They wouldn't kick her out." 

"Then, how do you explain Na Hyun seeing Hana sunbae leaving at the wee hours of the morning?" 

"There must be something else to it then." 

"Maybe she couldn't handle seeing Heejin sunbae with Hyunjin sunbae." 

Lip couldn't take it the other students' meaningless accusations and speculations. They knew nothing about Hana and they dared to spout such bullshit in front of her face! She glared at the gossiping girls with her coldest and darkest glare. They felt chills up their spines and immediately noticed Lip. They hurriedly ran away in embarrassment and fear. Lip marches over to the movers. 

"Excuse me! What are you doing? Who told you to move these things?" Lip questions sharply. 

"We received orders to move these things out of the room" one of the movers answers. 

They continue their task and ignores Lip. Lip runs over to the administration office. She needs answers and fast. She couldn't believe that Hana would leave without a word - at least not without telling her. She pushes open the door with such force that it shocks the receptionist lounging by the counter who drops her pen. Lip pants from the long run. 

She manages to ask, "What happened to Minatozaki Hana?" in between breaths. 

"I'm afraid that's confidential" the receptionist replies. 

"Why are her things being move? At least tell me that" Lip said desperately.

"It says here that she is moving out. That's all I can say" the clerk answers with pity laced in her words. 

Lip straightens her back and thanks the clerk before walking out dejectedly. The questions in her mind piles even higher.

 _What in the hell was going on? Where are you?_ Lip thinks to herself.

She tries to call Hana but the call goes into voicemail. She thinks hard about where Hana could be. She immediately perks up at the one place that she thought Hana might go. She rushes out but she feels someone stop her. She turns around and a frowning Heejin greets her. 

"What is this I hear about Hana's things being moved out? Where is she?" Heejin questions. 

Lip shrugs Heejin's hand off. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Heejin's antics right now. 

"Move! I'm in a rush!" Lip spits angrily. 

Heejin moves from behind Lip and stands rooted in front of Lip - blocking her from leaving. 

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on" Heejin demands like a brat.

"I don't know as well. I've been trying to figure that out too" Lip blurts out in a fit of rage - she was on the verge of breaking down and Heejin questioning her didn't help. 

"She's gone. Without a trace. I can't reach her at all." 

Heejin finally allows the shock to sink in as she steps aside but Lip didn't move - too overwhelmed by her best friend's sudden disappearance. 


	9. Park Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's perspective on moving into Park Manor

The alarm blares and vibrates against the surface of the nightstand waking the lone occupant of the room. Hana stirs awake, groaning as her hand reached out to turn her alarm off. She pops one eye open and successfully ends her alarm's blares as she checks the time - 6 am. She slowly rises from her bed and walks into her bathroom - brushing her teeth and splashing her face with water before grabbing a comb and smoothing her lion's mane. Once she's satisfied with her presentable looks, she throws her toothbrush and comb into a bag along with her other facial products. She grabs the bag and packs it into her luggage, zipping the bag up. She checks her phone and sees that it's almost time for her to leave. She knew the only way she could leave without anyone knowing was by going in the wee hours of the morning.

She hurriedly changes out of her pajamas into a simple jeans and t-shirt. She throws on a hoodie and stuffs all the important items into her backpack. She shoulders her bag, one hand on the handle of her luggage as she takes one last look around her room, bidding a silent farewell before walking out of the dorm room as quietly as she could. As she steps out of the building, she is greeted by darkness since it was still early - the sun has yet to rise. She drags her luggage behind her as she heads through the smaller gate on the south side of the school, a couple minutes away from the dorms where the driver was already waiting. He spots Hana decked in a black hoodie and jeans walking towards him. Recognizing her face despite the darkness, he moves to open the car door for her. She flashes the driver a small smile, handing him the luggage before sliding into the car. 

The driver bows, taking the luggage from her and closing the door. He moves quickly, carrying the luggage and placing it in the back of the car before entering the driver's seat and starting the car's engine. He then departs from the side of the street onto the main road. Hana leans her back against the car seat, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She didn't expect sneaking around to be so exhausting. 

"Please do rest, young miss. I will wake you up once we have arrived." The driver pipes up from the driver's seat.

Hana hums, too tired to reply as she trusts the driver understood her reaction. She falls asleep comfortably as the driver drives as carefully as he could. About 45 minutes later, the car comes to stop in front of the Park Manor's entrance. The large white Grecian columns decorated the front of the mansion highlighting the mansion's majestic architecture. After the driver shuts off the engine, he looks over his shoulder, peering to the back seat and sees Hana slump against the car seat uncomfortably. He open his side of the door and walks out, circling the car to the opposite side and sees the butlers and maids scrambling down the stairs - ready to receive her. He shushes them, pressing a finger to his lips as he opens the back door revealing Hana who was fast asleep. They understand his instructions and remains silent. The driver slowly reaches into the car as he picks Hana up and carries her bridal style into the house. Jihyo who was descending the stairs stares in shock as she doubles her steps down the stairs.

"What happened?" 

The driver bows respectfully, replying, "The young miss is tired and fell asleep in the car. I didn't want to wake her up." 

Jihyo sighs in relief. She thought something bad had occurred en-route to the manor. She orders the butler to lead the driver into Hana's room. The butler complies as the two of them made their way up the stairs to Hana's new room. The butler opens the door for the driver to enter as the driver slowly navigates his way through the common room into the next room and lowers Hana onto the bed. The butler tucks Hana in before they left the room as Hana continues to sleep soundly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After recovering from her initial shock, Lip finally walks past Heejin, adamant on finding Hana. It wasn't like Hana to just leave without any notice especially when she only had a couple months till she graduated. Lip jumps into her Maserati, shifting the gear into drive before stepping on the gas. She drives towards Hana's old apartment, remembering every turn and street without needing a GPS - she's traveled through them far too many times not to have it memorized by heart. She couldn't forget it even if she wanted to - those were her most precious moments with Hana - back to times when everything was much simpler. Lip knows Hana hasn't step foot inside her old apartment ever since the death of Hana's mother but she holds onto the tiny sliver of hope in her heart that Hana would be there.

She arrives in record time considering the traffic conditions and the distance from the university - probably because she was flooring her gas pedal. She quickly unbuckles the seat belt and turns off the engine with a press of a button. She throws her door open and slams it shut, locking the car before rushing into the lobby of the building. She presses the elevator's button urgently as the metal doors finally crank open. She steps into the elevator and presses the 5. The elevator doors closes and ascends fast as the doors opens allowing Lip to step out. She walks down the hallway to unit 545. Lip anxiously flexes her hand as she reaches out to press the bell. She follows with a couple knocks on the door. 

"Hana, are you in there?" 

No response. She presses the bell again. 

"Hana!!" 

"There is no one home, young lady." 

Lip turns to the side and sees an elderly woman standing outside one of the other units. 

"The daughter hasn't been back in a long time. Ever since the death of her mother. The poor child. She was all alone after that" the elderly woman comments pitifully. 

Lip thanks the elderly woman for the information and departs from the apartment building. Lip slides into her car and slumps tiredly against the steering wheel. 

"Where are you, Hana?" Lip breathes out weakly.

Her voice reflects her current feelings - tired, scared, confused and worry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rays of sunlight shines through the windows and reflects upon Hana's face. Hana slowly stirs awake from the bright rays reflecting on her face. She cracks one eye open before closing it, trying to adjust to bright room. She opens her eyes fully and finally registers the different surrounding. She slowly rises from the bed and rubs her eyes.

_Where the hell am I?_

That was Hana's first thought as she looks around the massive, expensive looking room. The silk sheets beneath her fingertips reminds her that she wasn't dreaming. 

The last thing she remembers doing is falling asleep in the car then, now she wakes up in this unidentified room. Hana shakes her head as she throws the duvet off her body and swings her legs off the bed, planting her feet onto the marbled floors, shivering a little because of the coolness of the floors under her feet. She walks through the wooden sliding doors into a separate living room. She stares in awe - the room is filled with all the latest technology - a 65 inch flat screen smart TV, two large speakers fix on each side of the TV and several gaming consoles can be seen in the cabinets below the TV. 

Hana walks out of the living room and stands in the middle of an unknown hallway. She continues down the hallway and sees a maid cleaning a priceless antique. Spotting Hana, the maid bows, acknowledging her presence - Hana returns it awkwardly. 

"Uhm, do you mind telling me where I am?" Hana asks politely.

"Park Manor, Young Miss" the maid answers.

Hana breathes a sigh of relief. She chuckles at her stupidity - of course, she was at Park Manor. How dumb!

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"Madam has gone to work, young miss" the maid replies politely. 

Hana looks at her phone and sees that it was already a quarter past 10. Of course, her mother must have gone to work already. 

"If so, who is home currently?" Hana questions. 

"Madam and Young Miss Chaewon." 

Hana nods and asks if the maid could lead her to them to which the maid complies. As the maid leads her to the dining room, Hana passes through a few rooms. The library, the gym and the outside gardens. Hana realized just how big the estate actually was though she hasn't gotten the opportunity to tour it fully yet. Maybe she could get Chaewon to tour her around so she wouldn't get lost. This place was going to be her home so she would have to get use to it. Hana heaves a sigh. It finally hits her that she's an heiress of one of the world's largest fortunes when just yesterday, she was a normal orphan girl and now, everything's flip over 180 degrees - it sounds too much like a fairy tail and she was Cinderella. Pushing the thoughts behind her, she notices that they've finally arrived at the dining room as she spots her grandmother and younger sister sipping tea. 

"Good morning" Hana greets softly and bows politely. 

Her grandmother and sister turn their heads towards Hana, smiles bloom upon their faces. 

"Good morning, Hana. I trust you've gotten enough rest" her grandmother says. 

Hana smiles and nods. Thanking the maid with a soft 'Thank you' as the maid turns to leave with another bow. 

"Good. Have a seat! I will have the maids bring you some breakfast" her grandmother claps as she gestures for Hana to take a seat beside her. 

Hana walks over to her grandmother's side and pulls out the chair to seat. Her younger sister looks up from her cup of tea, shooting Hana another smile before picking up her cup of tea and taking small sips. 

The maid places a plate of food in front of Hana and pours Hana a glass of juice. Hana thanks the maid who steps aside, awaiting orders. Hana slowly digs into the food, chewing slowly. 

"I am glad that you have decided to stay here. You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you." 

Hana looks up from her plate when she hears her grandmother talking. She swallows her food and looks at her grandmother hesitantly. 

"Did you know of my existence?" Hana asks curiously. 

"No, dear child. I only found out when your grandfather told me several years ago. I fought to bring you back immediately after....." Her grandmother hesitates to continue. "-After your mother's death. But your grandfather was adamant about keeping his promise so I waited patiently for yesterday to arrive. When I saw you yesterday, I was so happy that I couldn't help myself. It may sound a little scary but I have pictures of you taken. For your safety, of course but the pictures didn't do you any justice. You're much more beautiful in person." 

Her grandmother reached out to bring Hana's hands into her own. "You are safe here. If there is anything that you need or you want to talk about, I am here. You don't have to worry about not having anyone to talk too. I may have not been there for you when you were young but you have me now. I am your grandmother no matter what others say. I hope you know that." 

Hana tears up. She smiles in an attempt to hide her tears, muttering, "Thank you, Halmeoni." 

Her grandmother mirrors her smile as she has the maid fill her cup with more juice. "Now, eat up. We are going shopping today. You need some new clothes and things. If there is anything you want, don't hesitate to speak. This halmeoni of yours will give you everything you ask for since I couldn't give it to you before. Don't be shy!" 

Hana looks at Chaewon with slight fear in her eyes but the blonde girl merely laughs. The younger girl seem accustomed to their grandmother's behavior. For a 70 year old grandma, the older Park woman was energetic. Hana eats up, she's positive that she's going to need it for what's to come. It was going to be a long day. 


	10. A month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of Hana's disappearance, shocking news makes its way towards Lip.

_Look at that orphan!"_

_"No wonder I smelled something bad!"_

_"My mom told me that her father left them because he couldn't stand to be with them"_

_"My mom says her father never loved her and her mother. I mean look at her!?!"_

_"Her mother is a waitress. I wonder how she even made it to school"_

_The comments were harsh to the ears of 11 year old Hana as she walked by all her school mates, trying to tune them out as she did every day in school. She had grown accustomed to all their taunting and constant mockery though she tried her best not to pay too much attention on them. At least that was what she told herself not to do but it grew worse with each passing day. It had even gone to the extent of physical bullying. They picked on her, drawing and spray painting her locker, tripped her. Worse of all, they vandalized her books with insults towards her mother. Calling her mother a whore and all kinds of racial slurs - referring to her partial Japanese blood as an abomination. She tried her hardest not to cry because she didn't want to seem weak - she had to be strong, to prove them all wrong._

_The second she stepped into the classroom, the bullying began once again._

Hana jolts out of bed with a scream - her breathing labored, sweat droplets sliding down the side of her face. She registers her surroundings, recognizing the interior of her bedroom, realizing that it was just a dream - a twisted, sick nightmare of her past, something she wished she'd never have to relive yet, it comes to haunt her night after night. Her hand moves up to feel the hot tears flowing down her face. She wipes it away with the back of her hands and she climbs out of bed, planting her bare feet against the cold marble floors - shivers spreading up her body at the icy sensation. Glancing at the clock, she sees that it was close to four in the morning - the skies were still dark. Her eyes moves to the red circle around a specific day on the calendar sitting on her nightstand, sighing in realization.

_I_ t _'s tomorrow._

Hana opts not to go back to sleep. She knew that if she fell back to sleep, the horrors would come back to scar her once more. She steps out of her room into the quiet hallway - careful not to make too much noise with her footsteps. It was the wee hours of the morning, so, there was no servants around. As she passes by the large veranda, she was surprised to see Chaewon perch upon the ledge staring into the estate's flower gardens. Hana walks out onto the veranda as she inches closer to Chaewon. 

"What are you doing out here so early?" 

Chaewon turns her head, smiling when she sees Hana standing behind her. 

"Just needed some air and I couldn't sleep. How about you?" Chaewon asks. 

Hana leans her back against the ledge, "Me too." 

Hana shrugs off her cardigan and places it around Chaewon. "The morning air is cold, Won-ah." 

The younger girl accepts it gratefully with a smile. "Your eye-bags have gotten worse over the last couple of weeks. The nightmares are still going on, it seems." 

"I really can't escape your observations, can I?" Hana sports a sad smile. 

"What were they about?" Chaewon's tone was careful - she didn't want to bring up any unwanted memories from her older sister. 

Hana folds her arms across her chest, her eyes glazed over, looking sadder than ever, "Back when I was a child, I used to get bullied a lot for only having one parent. The kids around me taunted me saying that my father left me because he never loved me and I was unlovable. They ridiculed me for being the daughter of a waitress and called me an abomination because of my mixed blood. Every day, I prayed that it would stop but it got worse. From verbal bullying to physical bullying. There was a time when I broke my arm because some kid decided it was fun to trip me. Because of that, I had to go to the hospital to get a cast. When my mother asked me what happened, I lied saying I tripped on my own feet because I didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry. She was already busy and stress enough. I couldn't possibly add to the pile" Hana pauses mid-sentence, feeling the tears well up in her eyes - unable to continue speaking as the words were stuck in the back of her throat. 

She feels a warm hand on her shoulder. Chaewon's soft voice brought more tears to Hana's eyes. "You don't have to say anymore. I understand enough." 

"I didn't understand it at first, Chaewon. How cruel these kids were! Because I was half Japanese, they called me names and listed me as a traitor. They told me to return to wherever I came from. I was a child! If Jungeun and the others never appeared in my life, I would never have made it till this day. Only because they protected me was I finally able to break apart from my miserable and pathetic self. I worked harder than others. I studied. I played sports. I won awards. I even made it into the top university in Korea. All because I wanted to prove myself to those people. But it was never enough!" At that point, Hana's voice cracks as she bites back her sobs. 

Chaewon quickly pulls Hana into a tight hug. The life her sister had to go through was terrible. It was something no child should ever have to endure. 

"I lost my mother and I had to pretend like I was fine. All I wanted was to die there and then. I met a girl who I thought would finally save me from all the darkness just for her to throw me back into the same pit that she found me. All for what? The sake of her family. Because I was never good enough in the eyes of her family." 

Hana had found out from Hyunjin the day she left the hospital. While she was inside the car,she was surprised by the notification popping out on her phone. Hyunjin had sent her a text - that Heejin had been forced by her mother to end their relationship. After finding that out, Hana couldn't help but feel betrayed. Was that all their relationship amounted to? Did Heejin not believe enough in their love? That their love was so much stronger than that. She didn't reply, leaving Hyunjin's message on seen instead. 

"Shh" Chaewon shushes her sobbing sister. "You aren't alone anymore. You have me. You have omma and harabeoji and halmeoni. You have the power of the Parks now. That power is enough to get revenge on everyone who did you wrong. So unleash it. Go wild! Go crazy! I will be there to support you." 

Hana's sobs turns to giggles as she laughs through her tears. Her sister's encouragement was so genuine and it warmed her heart. 

"Thank you, Chaewon" Hana mumbles against Chaewon's shoulder.

Hana pulls away from Chaewon, wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand. 

"The weather is chilly. It's not good for your body, Chaewon. Maybe we should head inside now."

Chaewon nods obediently. "At the very least, you never chased me in. Unlike the butler and maids who freak out the second they see me outside." 

Hana smiles as she places her hand above Chaewon's smaller ones. "I won't be like them. I won't stop or restrict you from doing anything. In fact, I'll support you. But if it really comes down to your health, I'll be the first to save you." 

Chaewon was touched. Nobody had ever told her that before. She had always been stopped from doing anything she liked because of her health. It was always her health that came first. 

"I've never really had someone say that before. I guess this is what it feels like to have an older sister" Chaewon chuckles airily.

"Well, best get used to it, kiddo! I won't be leaving anytime soon" Hana jokes. "Come on, I'll make you a glass of cocoa." 

Chaewon immediately brightens up as she hops off the ledge with the help of Hana and follows behind Hana back into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lip wakes up from the continuous vibrations from her phone. She groans in response, opening her eyes as she turns her head and sees that it was 11 in the morning. She remembers that she has a free day today hence opting to stay up all night watching dramas on her laptop. Clearly, she wasn't expecting to be woken up so early. She swipes open her phone and sees that the group chat with her friends, Haseul, Vivi, Sooyoung and Jiwoo was blowing up. Her eyes widens in surprise. 

_108 messages. These bitches are crazy!!_ Lip curses in her head. 

She clicks onto the group chats and scrolled through the messages mindlessly. Her eyes barely opens fully until one particular link catches her eye. 

**Global conglomerate, Park Group announces unknown heiress.**

Above the title was a picture of Hana. She bolts up from bed, rubbing her eyes as she clicks onto the link, fearing that she might have seen wrongly but it was true. She scrolls down the article. 

**In a shocking global scandal, Park Group, one of the world's leading and top conglomerates has announced the heiress to the global group. Park Hana. An unknown and never before seen or heard girl. Park Group representatives have released an official statement. 'Miss Hana is the daughter of President Park from her previous marriage. She has been protected and shielded from the public's eye in order for her to live and grow up normally. As she has reached a mature age, Chairman Park Chanyeol has agreed to showcase her to the world. The first step in her long and arduous path as the heiress to a multi-billon dollar conglomerate'**

**The Park Group representative has also stated that she is currently in her final year at the prestigious BBC university. Once she graduates, she will immediately begin her work officially as the Chief Director of Park Group. The world is still very much curious about the identity of the new Park heiress. Many speculations have been made but Park Group has stated that they have already told their side of the story leaving many unsatisfied with the answer given. Who is Park Hana? Where did she come from? How did she become the Princess of one of the largest empires in the world?**

Lip drops her phone, shocked by the sudden information. The phone landing with a soft thud by her feet. She couldn't believe her eyes. How? When? The girl had been missing for a month. Then out of nowhere, she's suddenly an heiress. What in god's name was happening? Was Hana lying all along? Impossible! Hana wouldn't lie. Not to her. She was Hana's best friend. They told each other everything. But now, Lip was beginning to doubt everything. 

_Who are you, Minatozaki Hana?_


	11. Twin Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo and Sooyoung forces Lip out of the room. The appearance of Hana and Chaewon at her old school surprises many.

Since the shocking news yesterday, Lip hadn't made any effort to leave her room or her bed for that matter. She sat in her bed all day with her Macbook opened as she went through photo albums filled with pictures of her and Hana. She's known Hana since they were twelve - 10 years together and she has loved Hana for half of that time but she knew that Hana only sees her as a friend - nothing more and that's the harsh reality. She stares at the picture of them at Lip's house - it was Chuseok and Lip's mom had invited Hana over and they spent the day making songpyeon. The memories of that day brings about a warm smile to Lip's face. They were so happy. Where did it go wrong? Was it the day Hana fell for Jeon Heejin? Or was it long before then? 

A series of heavy raps against door shocks Lip. 

"KIM JUNGEUN!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET OUT HERE!" The loud voice belonged to the one and only, Kim Jiwoo.

Lip reluctantly leaves her bed and pads across the floor to open the door. When she opens the door, she sees Sooyoung standing beside a fuming Jiwoo. 

"Hey" Lip greets weakly.

She sees Jiwoo's expression soften. "Can I come in?" 

Lip nods as she steps aside to let the couple in, closing the door once they were inside the room. Jiwoo scans the messy room with slight disgust on her face. It was so unlike Lip to be messy considering her love for cleanliness. But now, Jiwoo could see Lip's clothes thrown haphazardly, papers and books scattered all over the place and her Macbook perch upon her unmade bed. 

"Have you been camping in here since yesterday?" Sooyoung asks, her eyes scanning the room, resisting the urge to pinch her nose bridge. 

Lip hums. "My day was free yesterday and I didn't feel like attending class this morning so I just stayed in." 

"Are you sure it's not because of Hana?" Jiwoo questions, cocking her brow inquisitively. 

The question causes Lip to turn away, not wanting to make any eye contact with Jiwoo or Sooyoung. Despite her usual cold demeanor, they could always read her like an open book and their accuracy scares her sometimes. She walks backwards, flopping back onto her bed. 

"It is. Isn't it, Jungie?" Jiwoo seem to hesitate when Lip looks up at her with glossy eyes. 

"I'm sure Hana had her reasons for keeping this from us." Sooyoung intervenes knowing Jiwoo couldn't continue. 

Lip turns away, choosing to peer out of the window as she allows her attention to be taken by the students walking outside. Anything was better than talking about her feelings. Jiwoo and Sooyoung exchanged glances - Sooyoung slowly nodding as if she could read Jiwoo's mind. Jiwoo takes a seat beside Lip, her hands reaching out to pull Lip's one into her own. 

"Jungie. I may not understand what you and Hana have, but I know this. Hana would never do something without thinking it through. So, all we can do now is trust that she will tell us when she's ready" Jiwoo says. 

Lip takes a while before nodding eventually. Jiwoo shoots Lip with a toothy grin. 

"Come on! Let's go out. This place is starting to become stuffy. Go shower, you stink!" Jiwoo barks orders at Lip, pushing her into the bathroom leaving the girl with no room to argue. 

Once Lip was done showering, she changes into something decent. When she walks out of the bathroom, she sees Jiwoo trying her best to clean Lip's room with Sooyoung's help. Sooyoung simply following Jiwoo's orders. _Whipped._ Jungeun silently thinks to herself, chuckling lightly. 

"Oh! Jungie. You're finally done! Took you long enough" Jiwoo says when she notices Jungeun standing by the door. 

"Let's get some food into your system. I'm sure you didn't eat at all since yesterday" Jiwoo says as she links arms with Jungeun. 

She then walks over to do the same with Sooyoung. They then leave the room and heads out of the dorms. As they were about to reach the cafeteria, they see people gathering at the front of the school entrance, murmuring excitedly among each other. It was a massive commotion which rarely occurs. Lip strains her neck to see what was going on. 

"What's going on?" Jiwoo questions. 

Sooyoung walks over with Jiwoo and Jungeun following from behind as they try to move past the huge crowd that was forming and increasing by the minute. After pushing through the crowd, some who were decent enough to step aside to allow them through, they finally reach the front of the line. What they saw however shocks them.

Hana was back.

Her dark hair was now rose gold, her hair shining in the morning sun. A petite blonde girl appears from the car and stands beside her. As they began to walk, a horde of bodyguards moves to surround them, stopping anyone who attempts to move closer. Lip, Sooyoung and Jiwoo goes slack jawed, momentarily stunned at the scene that just unfolded in front of them as they stand there without uttering a single word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hana tosses and turns all night. She finds herself unable to fall asleep, the nerves kicking in. She stares in the mirror, her chosen outfit for the day was a beige Chanel tweed dress and knee high Balenciaga boots. Her hand moving to fiddle with her newly dyed hair, rose gold, twirling with the ends of her hair. She had brought Chaewon along with her to the salon and the younger girl helped her to choose the color. She was pretty happy with the outcome. It was very different from her original hair color - a welcomed change. A knock on the door draws her attention away from the mirror as she walks out into the main area. She sees the maid bow in her presence. 

"My apologies, young miss but your grandmother wants you down for breakfast." 

"I understand. I'll be down in a minute" Hana replies with a smile. 

The maid nods, bowing once more before leaving the room. She returns to the mirror, taking one last look before grabbing her clutch. She then heads out of her room towards the dining room. Her grandparents, her mother and her sister were already seated. She smiled sheepishly before taking a seat beside her grandmother. 

"Sorry for coming down late" Hana apologizes politely. 

"It's quite alright. Today is a very important day" her grandfather announces. 

"It is. Are you ready, Hana?" her mother asks, concern plastered across her face. 

Hana however looks determined, her voice unwavering as she says, "I've been preparing for this day for a whole month." 

Her words bringing smiles to the elders face. 

"Good. I'm very proud of you, Hana. How about you, Chaewon? How do you feel going to school?" her grandfather directs the question towards Chaewon. 

The blonde seems fidgety. "Nervous, I guess but with Hana unnie. I'm sure I'll be fine" Chaewon says, her eyes moving to meet Hana's. 

A smile appearing on Hana's face as she looks at Chaewon. She nods slowly as if to reassure Chaewon that she would always have Hana's support. Jihyo smiles, her eyes glossy. Her family was finally complete, she had no regrets anymore. After the family finishes breakfast, Jihyo wishes her daughters good luck before leaving for work with Hana's grandfather. The Rolls Royce Phantom was parked in the front, the driver standing in front of the car waiting for them. She spots two range rovers as well, one parked in the front of the Rolls and another behind.

She turns to her grandmother, "Is the entourage necessary?"

"Don't ask me, child. Your mother and grandfather arranged for them. It's for your own safety anyways" her grandmother answers. 

Hana sighs as she looks at her sister, the younger girl mirroring her expression. They bid their grandmother goodbye. A male in his early 30's stands by the car, his well-tailored suit matches his lean body. His posture exudes a certain professional air. Once he sees Hana and Chaewon walking down the steps, he bows, "Good morning, Miss Hana. Miss Chaewon."

"Morning, Nam biso" Hana greets while Chaewon simply bows. 

Nam Joohyuk. Hana's personal secretary. He was appointed by Jihyo to work with Hana, teaching her the ropes of the company and everything that had to be done as an heiress. He rushes to open the car door for them. Chaewon went in first follows by Hana. He closes the door softly before heading into the passenger seat. 

"Let's go!" Hana orders. 

The driver starts the car, heading out of the driveway as the two range rovers follows from behind. Chaewon was nervous. No doubt about that. Chaewon feels a warm hand over hers. Hana seems to notice Chaewon's nerves. 

"It's okay, Chae. I'm here, remember. As long as I'm with you, everything will be fine" Hana says. 

Chaewon nods. Hana could see the entrance of the school, her heart was beating fast. It was her first time in a month stepping into school. She knew that once the news of her being the heiress was released, everything was going to be different. From the way people stared at her to the way people treated her. How about her friends? Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Haseul and even Vivi. Most importantly, what is Lip going to think? She had left without telling Lip, ghosting her for a month. Would Lip hate her? 

Hana didn't have time to think anymore when her secretary announces that they had arrived. Taking one last look at each other for reassurance, the two sisters take a deep breath. Secretary Nam moving to open the door for them. Hana was first to step out of the car, her gaze moves lazily to scan the crowds. She steps aside to let Chaewon out of the car, the younger girl stands by her side. Secretary Nam walks closer to Hana, leaning down to whisper.

"Remember what I said, young miss. Poised, cold and elegant." 

He then moves away to stand slightly behind Hana. She hears the vague sounds of doors closing which meant that the bodyguards were already out of the cars. Hana ignores the obvious gossips and whispers about her, walking through the crowds with Chaewon without a word. The bodyguards rushes immediately in a circle to allow them room to walk. The aura she exudes was unlike her old self, it was much more regal, fitting for the next heiress of a world empire. Her little sister looks no less of a princess in her Eden green dress. The two of them garners attention from the whole school. Unbeknownst that someone was watching her, Hana continues walking as they made their way to the dean's office. 


	12. I'm simply a Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana registers her little sister in school and finds out the extent of her powers. She then meets both Lip and Heejin resulting in very different reactions and a major headache.

After climbing up 3 flights of stairs and through the hordes of curious students, they finally arrive outside the doors of the dean's office. Joohyuk turns towards Hana for confirmation - her face indifferent as she gives a mere nod of approval. He knocks and turns the knob, pushing the door open allowing Hana and Chaewon to enter as the bodyguards takes their stand outside, their sharp eyes scanning for threats - guarding the hallway. Joohyuk follows behind them, shutting the door as he moves to stand behind Hana and Chaewon. The dean's eyes bulges out in surprise, alarmed at their sudden presence immediately jumps out of his chair and made his way towards Hana. He bows deeply - his eyes daring to look up to take a glance at the heiresses however Hana's eyes were dark and calculative, scaring him as his gaze returns to the floor, suddenly fearing for his life. 

"Miss Minatozaki...Urh Miss Park? Forgive me, I am unsure of what to call you" the old dean says, hesitating in fear of angering Hana. 

Hana walks over to the couch with Chaewon, taking a seat as Joohyuk moves along with them, taking his position by Hana's side. 

"Hana would do, Dean So." Hana crosses her legs, her hand moving to tell the dean to sit.

He understands immediately as he hurries over to the chair opposite Hana, sitting as politely as he could. "Of course, Miss Hana. If you had informed me sooner, I would have gone out to greet you myself." 

Hana was visibly unimpressed, pursing her lips, bluntly replying, "That would be unnecessary." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Hana and the petite blonde girl had disappeared into the building, Lip finally snaps out of it, blinking in surprise. 

"Was that Hana? Soo, I didn't see wrongly. Right?" Jiwoo asks, tapping onto Sooyoung's arm with her face in complete disbelief. 

Sooyoung on the other hand recovers from her shock instantly, turning to look at Jiwoo with a serene smile. 

"It was Hana. There is absolutely no doubt. Her hair color might have changed but I could still see the faint scar on her forehead. I remember it because I caused it when we were fooling around years back. I pushed her and she hit the metal gates, wounding her head and it caused that small scar" Sooyoung says, recalling the incident from years ago.

"So, it's true then. Hana is an heiress! Not just any heiress BUT the heiress of the PARK family!!" Jiwoo exclaims loudly. 

Lip takes off into the direction that Hana had disappeared to, ignoring Sooyoung and Jiwoo's calls. She needs to find Hana - she needed to hear the truth from Hana herself. What was all this? All the questions that she had been asking herself for the last 20 hours were barreling into her mind simultaneously. She runs around the school block, searching each floor for any traces of Hana. When she reaches the top floor, she finally spots the army of bodyguards surrounding the rose gold haired girl and the blonde that was walking out of the office, watching as they prepare to leave. Lip's only thought was that she couldn't allow Hana to leave - not without giving her answers. 

"Hana. HANA! HANA!!" She shouts hoping that Hana hears her. She watches as Hana pauses, turning on her heels and looks behind her right in Lip's direction. Her eyes meeting Hana's surprised ones. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what brings you to BBC University? I was informed of your month long absence" the dean mentions, opening the conversation. "Are you perhaps returning now?" 

"On the contrary, I am here to enroll my younger sister into university on my mother's behalf" Hana replies bluntly. 

The dean's eyes darts over to the blonde sitting silently beside Hana. Hana's voice brings the dean's attention back onto her. "Well-" 

The dean snaps his head to meet Hana's cold expression, stammering out his reply, "O...Of course. I would need her transcripts and her previous documentations...." He was cut off by Hana's secretary who places a thick file onto the table and sliding it in front of him, retreating back to his spot instantly. He picks up the file, flipping through it, surprised by the complete documents. 

"As you can see, my sister's grades exceed the normal standards. My sister as a part of the Park bloodline has been educated by the world's finest tutors, naturally producing the best possible results. All the documents required for her admission has already been included inside the file so I trust there will be no issues" Hana says, her voice filled with pride towards her younger sister. 

"Y..yes, that is true" the dean stutters with each word. 

Hana's mouth stretches into a tight-lipped smile, "As I far as I'm aware, school for business students starts next week but the date to register has long passed. Surely as the dean, you can make an exception for my sister." Her eyes sparkling with a dangerous glint, a contrast to the smile on her face. 

"Yes, of course. I'll have the lecturers know" the dean concedes, agreeing immediately. 

Hana scoffs on the inside, maintaining the tight-lipped smile. So, this is what it means to be powerful. Her grandfather was right all along. No wonder those with power liked to exert it onto the weak. If you had power, everyone would bow at your feet to survive. That was why all those children were entitled enough to bully her without any consequences - why her mother's bosses thought it was okay to look down on her mother when she was nothing but diligent. Hana grits her teeth, reeling in her anger when she feels a tug on her left sleeve. She turns her head over to see Chaewon's puppy eyes staring right into her own. She knew Chaewon was bored by the way she was fidgeting since they first entered the dean's office. 

Hana holds her hand out to Joohyuk, the man understanding immediately as he pulls out a Nintendo Switch from his bag and places it into Hana's hand. Hana then hands it over to Chaewon who takes it excitedly. The dean looks at them in disbelief but one look from Hana made him cower away in fear. Hana clenches her teeth. She hated it when people stared at her sister like she was abnormal. Chaewon was shy and she rarely leaves the house because of her weak health so Hana made it her duty to protect Chaewon wherever they went. 

"Nam Biso" Hana calls out, her voice cold and authoritative. 

She allows her secretary to take over while she concentrates on Chaewon. The blonde was now focused on playing Mario Kart, her fingers moving across the console.

"Dean Yoon" Joohyuk calls, the dean's head snapping to look up at Joohyuk whose cold expression could freeze the pacific ocean. "My name is Nam Joohyuk, Miss Hana's secretary. I will be explaining about Miss Hana's schedules so please pay close attention. As per her requirements to graduate, Miss Hana has another three months left in school. However, due to her appointment as the new Chief Director of Park Group, she will not have the time to attend any more lessons hence she will only be able to attend her final examinations. Should there be any need, I will personally come to deal with the matters." 

"I understand. I will also inform the lecturers on this matter" the dean replies. He then hesitates for a while before speaking again. "Is there anything more that you would like to add?" 

Joohyuk places a document in front of the dean as he looks between Joohyuk and Hana with a confused look painted on his face. 

"This is a confidentiality agreement. Nothing that you've seen or heard today must be released or discussed. Not. Even. An. Ounce." Hana's tone was serious and commanding. 

Her next words left the dean shaking from head to toe from how sinister it sounded. "-Or there will be horrible repercussions that I'm not sure you would like to know. Especially when you go against a member of the Park Household."

"I assure you my lips are...." The dean's words were cut off by Hana who counters with, "You must understand that I don't have the luxury of trusting you." 

The dean unable to refute anymore, sighed as he picked up a pen and signed. Joohyuk took the document from Dean Yoon's hands and showed it to Hana. Hana nodded as Joohyuk kept the document in his bag. 

"Chaewon-ah" Hana calls the younger girl softly. 

The girl looks up at Hana sadly. Hana sees that the girl came in second in the race, probably because she got distracted.

Hana smiles guiltily. "I promise I'll give it back later." 

Chaewon hands the Nintendo back reluctantly. Hana takes it, smiling at her sister before handing it to Joohyuk. He retrieves it and places it inside his bag.

"Well, I believe that's all for our business today. I'm glad we came to quite an agreement, Dean Yoon" Hana declares, standing up from the couch, displaying a half-hearted smile. She gives a small bow before turning away. "Come Chaewon, let's go!" 

The three of them then leaves the room as the dean falls back against the chair in relief. He could finally breathe right after Hana left. Throughout his 58 years of living, he has never encountered such a scary aura before. Just one look from the young girl and he was paralyzed. He shudders at the thought of the young girl and her secretary.

Meanwhile, as soon as Hana and Chaewon steps out of the dean's office, the guards move to surround them once again. They were about to leave when Hana heard someone screaming her name. 

_That voice._

"Hana. HANA! HANA!!" 

Hana halts, turning on her heels as she looks to the back, her eyes widening when she sees a familiar blonde running at full throttle towards her. The bodyguards however moves to form a barrier, blocking her from coming any closer. 

"Wait!" Hana exclaims, the bodyguards immediately stopping when they heard her. 

Lip tries to get closer as the bodyguards look towards Hana for further instructions. 

"It's okay. Let her through" Hana says finally. The bodyguards moves aside and allows Lip through. 

"Hana" Lip mumbles shakily. 

Lip thought she was hallucinating when she saw Hana but she was wrong. The girl smiles like she always did, the smile that never failed to make Lip's heart leap, the smile that brought her as much pain as it did happiness. 

"Long time no see, Jungie." Lip swears she could feel her knees growing weak at Hana's warm tone. Hana was back. She was really back. 

"What is going on?" Lip couldn't stop the question from escaping through her lips. 

Hana's smile falters, her eyes glazing over, her head tilts downwards. Lip watches as the man besides Hana leans closer and whispers in her ear - Hana nodding as the two exchanged glances. Hana finally turns back to look at Lip, offering a small smile. 

"I'm sorry, Jungie. I'll tell you more soon but for now, I need you to trust me" Hana says, her hand moves from her side to pat Lip's head gently. 

She then steps back, leaving in the opposite direction. Lip watches as Hana's figure grew smaller and smaller, gradually fading away as she got further away from Lip. 

"Then, why don't I feel like I do?" Lip breathes out, weakly dragging herself away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hana's heart grows heavier with each step she took. She remembers Lip's desperate look for answers but it wasn't the time or place. She needed time to explain everything that had occurred over the last month plus and doing that in the hallway wasn't the right way at all. As she was about to reach the car, she was stopped once again when someone unexpected blocks her route. Jeon Heejin. Hana sighs deeply, not expecting to see her. 

"Move. We have nothing more to talk about" Hana mutters darkly. 

Not staying to hear Heejin's answer, she walks around the girl, continuing her path towards the car. Joohyuk opens the car door as Hana and Chaewon slides in. He closes the door and heads into the front passenger seat. 

"Let's go!" Hana instructs. 

The driver obeys her commands and starts the engine, departing immediately. Hana closes her eyes and lays her head back against the leather seat. What a long day. 

"Who were they?" Hana hears Chaewon ask with her crunchy voice. She opens her eyes, turning her head in time to see Joohyuk handing Chaewon her Nintendo. 

Hana sighs once more. She could feel an impending headache, her fingers moving to massage her temple. 

"The dark haired girl is my ex and the blonde is my best friend" Hana replies tiredly. 

Though Chaewon didn't personally know who they were, she could feel the fatigue pouring out from her sister's voice when she mentions them. Chaewon guessed they were the source of her sister's headaches from the way her sister was sighing miserably. 

"From the way you sigh, even I can feel the stress you're going through, unnie" Chaewon utters, patting her older sister's hand. 

Hana didn't say anything further allowing the silence to engulf the car. Chaewon not wanting to push her sister to bring up past memories stays silent and focuses on her game.

It was the start of Hana's new life. But there were more problems coming and Hana would need to become stronger or else no good would come out of digging up the past. 


	13. Devious Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin's point of view and the revelation of something sinister

Jeon Heejin saunters into school's compound, thinking it was going to be a normal boring day as usual. The sun beating down on her as her feet stops in front of a bench, shaded by a large tree. She smiles sadly at the familiar bench that held many memories of Hana and her - it was their special spot. A month. Hana had been gone for a whole month, disappearing, almost like she never existed in the first place until the news of her dropped yesterday. She remembers her grip of her phone slacking, dropping it in shock, gaping. She couldn't believe her eyes - Hana was the heiress to one of the largest conglomerates in the world - it almost sounds like a dream. She was numb, not knowing what to say or even do. Did her mother know? No, she wouldn't have known. If not, why would her mother drive them apart? 

She continues walking towards the tree behind the bench, her hand moving to trace the little mark that she made, cliche but she really was utterly in love with Hana. A small heart with their initials inside. She could hear the vague sound of Hana's soft laughs in the back of her head, like she was here. As she was lost in her thoughts of the past, loud chatters from the passing students distracts her. She turns to look at them with slight annoyance, her ears trying to tune them out until she hears Hana's name exiting their mouths. 

"Yah! Did you see Hana sunbae? She looks like a completely different person." 

"Yeah! Who would have known that she was the heiress to Park Group! I guess wealth does change a person's status. She looks a lot colder too." 

"Did you see the blonde beside her? Park Chaewon. The only known Park till Hana sunbae was revealed. I wonder what the two of them are doing here together."

_Hana was here? Park Chaewon?_

Heejin thinks to herself, her mind trying to process the words that were leaving the mouth of the students. 

She walks over to the two students, shocking them as they gasp at the sight of Heejin standing in front of them, wearing a slight frown. 

"What are you talking about?" Heejin asks, hoping they would answer her question faster. 

However, the two stands, gaping in awe that THE Jeon Heejin was talking to them. She didn't have time for admiration, too desperate for answers to want to entertain them. 

"Is Hana back?" Heejin questions. 

The girls nods wordlessly, pointing to the direction that they just came from.

"We just saw her arriving in a Rolls with Park Chaewon. They walked into the administration block," one of the girls says. 

Heejin thanks them before running towards the administration block. By the time she reaches the front of the block, she was panting heavily. Her eyes widening in shock when she sees Hana materializing from the doors of the administration block with a blonde haired girl beside her, surrounded heavily by guards.

_Hana! She's really here._

Heejin sprints, standing in front of the guards, blocking them from moving forward. They make eye contact - Heejin's longing brown orbs against Hana's cold ones. Heejin watches the girl sigh. Just as she was about to speak, Hana interrupts her.

"Move. We have nothing more to talk about." 

Hana's words are cold, harsh like winters in Siberia but nothing Heejin believes she didn't deserve. She then watches as Hana, Chaewon and the team of guards walk past her as she gulps down the hurt rising up to her throat, threatening to break her. She whirls around, watching Hana's entourage leave the school compound and once again, she realizes the reality of her situation. She was stuck in agony as her tears wells up but she quickly blinks it away. She knows better than to cry in public where everyone has direct view of her. Her pain soon shifts to anger directed towards one person - the person who destroyed her happiness - the reason she has to watch the love of her life walk away from her coldly. She stomps away, heading back to her car as she presses the start button, hearing her car roar to life. She steps on the accelerator, zooming out of the compound onto the main road.

She arrives in front of a glass building located in the middle of the city center. She shuts the car door with a bang, shocking the people around her. Ignoring the stares she got, she angrily strides into the building, walking past the numerous staff who cowers in fear. They quickly made way for her to pass, afraid to get in her way. The guards recognizes her, allowing her to pass the security checkpoint as she rides the elevator up to the 50th floor where she knew her mother would be. As soon as the elevator doors opens, she scurries out, walking down the office space like she owns it (Technically, she does). The staffs working on that floor stare at Heejin with shock, averting their eyes and bowing when she walks by their stations. Once she passes them, they peer up, watching Heejin with curious eyes knowing that Heejin rarely steps foot into the company. They wonder what brings her here at this time of the day. She walks past her mother's secretary's desk, the poor woman jumping out of her chair to block Heejin. 

"Move, Yoon biso," Heejin orders glaring at the woman sharply. 

The woman flinches but she still has a job to do. "Forgive me, young miss. Madam is busy...." 

Heejin didn't allow the woman to speak further, raising her hand to stop her. 

"Do I look like I give a shit right now? I won't say this again, Yoon biso. Move," Heejin mutters darkly. 

Yoon biso shudders at Heejin's tone as she immediately steps away, bowing as Heejin pushes the door into her mom's office open with a large force. The door slamming against the wall, shocking Yoon Biso who jumps at the noise, holding her heart with one hand. Heejin walks in followed by Yoon biso who recovers from her initial shock. Her mother simply glances up, not amused by Heejin's dramatics as she continues on with her paperwork. 

"I'm sorry, Madam but young miss Heejin insisted on coming in," Yoon biso announces shakily out of fear. 

"It's fine. You may leave now, Yoon biso," Madam Jeon says. 

Yoon biso bows, retreating out of the room and closing the door behind her - leaving the mother and daughter alone inside the room alone. 

"What is it, Heejin? Don't you know that you and I, both have reputations to keep? You could at least walked in with more grace" her mother chides. 

Heejin scoffs in disbelief, unable to comprehend her mother's words. Heejin always knew her mother didn't give a rat's ass about her but now that she thinks again, her mother was also a class A bitch. No wonder her brother was so quick to accept the post overseas, he was lucky to get away from their mother. Heejin on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. 

"Do you think I care for that right now!" Heejin seethes with anger. 

"What exactly did you come here for then?" her mother questions with a quirk of a brow. "Certainly you're not here to see me." 

Heejin pulls out her phone from her purse, unlocking it before throwing it onto the table. The phone lands with a heavy thud. Madam Jeon ignores her daughter's attitude and picks up the discarded phone, staring at it blankly before placing it back onto the table. Her eyes flicker towards her daughter. "What about it?" 

"What about it?" Heejin asks with a tone of disbelief. "Use your eyes to look!! You tell me what you see! Because all I see is the girl that you so desperately wanted me to break up with, that you threatened to hurt turns out to be the heiress to Asia's largest fortune! But I guess that's karma, isn't it?" 

"Then, you can woo her back," her mother says nonchalantly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

"HOW!! You are as selfish and materialistic as it can be! I should have never listened to you in the first place. I should have protected the one I love and now, she won't even look at me without hate in her eyes" Heejin spits and with every word she could feel herself getting angrier, not only towards herself but towards her mother. 

She glares at her mother, her eyes filled with resentment and hatred. "I hope you're happy ruining your daughter's life. It's what you do best anyways." Heejin runs a hand through her hair, pushing back her hair.

"I'm moving out of the manor. Don't worry about the expenses. I'll ask dad for it. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to provide it for me." 

After that, Heejin grabs her phone off the table. She stops, turning to give her mother one last look, delivering her final blow. "Now I know why our family's a mess. You're the cause of all our problems. No wonder, dad left you." 

And with that, Heejin stomps out of her mother's office. Yoon biso stands up, bowing when she sees Heejin walking pass her desk. She sighs in relief, her heart racing as she suddenly feels lightheaded from all the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Shaking her head, she tries to calm her erratic heart. She really needs to take a leave of absence sometime soon, her poor heart can't deal with all the work stress. Meanwhile, inside So Insuk's office, she sits distracted. Ignoring the accusations thrown by her daughter, she focuses on the more important things like the fact that Minatozaki Hana turned out to be a Park. Never in her lifetime would she imagine that to happen. Her mind recalling the incident from three years ago. 

**Flashback (3 years ago)**

_So Insuk arrives at Hanshin hospital. The driver moving fast to open the door for her as she steps out of the car. She smooths her clothes, walking into the hospital as she makes her way to the elevator, taking it to the 4th floor. As the elevator doors open, she walks out into the hallway. The hospital floor was surprisingly quiet despite being the middle of the day. Her heels clacking against the surface of the floor as she makes her way down the hallway, stopping in front of a hospital door. Checking the room number, ensuring that she had the right room, she slides open the door. She could hear the loud beeping of the machines, the stench of anesthetics and bleach fills her nose. She grimaces, her hand moving up to cover her nose._

_She takes a step closer towards the bed, coming face to face with a pale, sickly looking Minatozaki Sana. The other woman smiles weakly at Insuk. Insuk takes a seat beside the sick woman._

_"You look quite pale, Madam Minatozaki. How are you doing?" Insuk asks._

_"I won't lie, Madam Jeon. My condition seems to be deteriorating but I've known that since the start. What brings you over?" Sana questions._

_"Well, now that you've asked. It seems your daughter has gotten ahead of herself. She is hanging around my daughter way too much, not knowing her place. I would hope that your words would bring her out of her fantasy that she will end up with my daughter because that is clearly not going to happen," Insuk states._

_"Madam Jeon..." Sana starts but is stopped when Insuk raises one finger in front of Sana's face._ _"I'm not done yet. Your daughter clearly is not within the upper classes of society. If she continues to hang around my daughter, she will only bring my daughter down with her. As a parent, I'm sure you would understand that I cannot allow such thing to happen. So, I would like it if you can talk her into leaving my daughter. Of course, she will be rewarded. Perhaps, a full scholarship to a Ivy league school overseas. All expense paid. Even your hospital fee will be handled as well. All I'm asking is for your daughter to leave mine. Surely, she will listen to you."_

_Insuk was so into her own words that she didn't notice Sana holding her chest, wincing in pain._

_"...Please" Sana says in a strained voice._

_Believing that Sana was pleading on her daughter's behalf, the self absorbed woman continues speaking._ _"Think about your daughter's future. Wouldn't you like it if she was successful? If I was to convince the board to take away her scholarship now, she would be left with absolutely nothing."_

_Just then, Sana coughs out blood, shocking Insuk who gasps in surprise. Sana falls back onto the bed, convulsing, her hand reaching out to Insuk for help. Insuk shakes Sana's hand off her, grabbing her bag as she runs out of the hospital room frantically. She watches in terror as doctors and nurses rushes into the same hospital room that she had run out of. She walks away, hiding her face as she quickly heads down to the lobby, hoping nobody had seen her. Her driver was on standby, opening the door when he sees her, appearing from the glass sliding doors. She hurriedly gets into the car, telling the driver to step on it._

_She sighs deeply, feeling relief as they got further and further away from the hospital. Her mind repeating the same words. **It's not my fault.**_

**End**

Madam Jeon shakes her head. 

_It's not my fault. She was already dying. I couldn't have done anything to help._ _It has nothing to do with me._

She clicks her mouse, pulling up the news article about Park Group's statement on Hana. The girl's picture appearing below the article's title. She leans back on her reclining chair, turning to look out her window.

"Eventually, Heejin. You will understand that everything I do, I do for you. Including Minatozaki Hana. Since you want her, I will give her to you. After all, she will be beneficial to me."

The devious woman smiles devilishly. 


	14. Sane advice and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's grandmother gives Hana a lesson on power. Hana is introduced to the board of directors in a major event. Joohyuk reveals the truth surrounding the causes that lead to the death of Hana's mother.

Chaewon and Hana arrives back home after their visit to the university, greeting their grandmother who was waiting for them in the foyer. 

"Grammy!!!" Chaewon greets excitedly. "You should have seen Hana unnie earlier. She was so cool when she was talking to the dean. He looked so scared of her. I had to hold in my laugh because he looked like he was about to shit his pants every time Hana unnie was talking to him." 

Their grandmother quirks a brow at Hana who shrugs and says, "The dean isn't a good man anyways." 

Hana turns her attention over to her younger sister, ruffling the girl's blonde locks, earning her disgruntled whines. "You did great today, Chae. I'm really proud of you. It wasn't so bad, right?" 

Chaewon nods in reply, mumbling, "Yeah, it was okay."

The younger girl then looks at her watch and turns to Hana and their grandmother as she says, "Sorry, I have a match to play right now. Bye!" She walks away right after leaving them alone. 

Hana's grandmother shakes her head. "I can never understand your sister's love for games. It's all too complicated to me." 

Hana chuckles. "At least she's having fun. I'm happy she's making friends online. It's a good thing, grandma." 

"Yes, but it is still dangerous. What if she befriends someone bad?" Hana's grandmother raises a genuine concern. 

"I supposed you're right but I'm sure Chaewon can handle that on her own, grandma. Have you seen the kid?" Hana suggests, knowing that her sister had more tenacity and sass than everyone in the family does combined. 

Her grandmother nods her head, agreeing with Hana's statement. "You're right. I just hope the decision to allow your sister to go to a regular university will work out." 

"It will. We need to have faith, grandma. It's time we let Chae experience things on her own. That way she'll learn faster," Hana says. "Plus, I'm pretty sure mum has already plated a handful of spies on campus to watch over Chae." 

Hana's grandmother couldn't help but laugh, murmuring, "That would be an understatement," in between laughs. 

Hana bursts out laughing at her grandmother's indications, wiping the tears that slip out from laughing too hard. Hana sees her grandmother beckoning her to follow as the elder begins walking away. Hana follows behind her grandmother wordlessly. 

"How was it?" Hana hears her grandmother ask.

Hana immediately gets the question, replying, "As pleasant as it could be, I supposed." 

They enter the sun-room on the west wing of the house, taking a seat at the table by the window with direct views of her grandmother's prized flower gardens. The maids move to serve them tea, retreating back to their posts once they were done, awaiting for orders. Hana's grandmother hands her a macaroon which she accepts gratefully, taking a small bite of the sweet dessert. 

Hana's grandmother opens the conversation. "I must admit, it's been a while since we've sat down to talk like this. Your grandfather and mother have been working you too hard ever since appointing you as the heiress. I had hopes that they would go easy on you considering you've just joined and have much to learn but what was I expecting?" 

"It's alright, grandma. The harder they are on me, the faster I learn. Plus, I have a lot more things that I need to learn," Hana mentions positively. 

"Hana," her grandmother calls on her. "You've never actually told me what your grandfather said to get you to agree to being heiress." 

Hana purses her lips, fiddling with her fingers nervously, her eyes darting between the half-eaten macaroon and her tea cup. Hana's grandmother notices it, reaching over to cover Hana's hands with her own. Hana looks up and is greeted by her grandmother's comforting smile. 

"Hana, I'm not going to judge you neither am I going to scold you. I care greatly about you and if your grandfather is blackmailing with anything, you can be sure that I'll set him ass on fire. He ain't touching my baby. I just got you back and I'm not losing you to your grandfather's ambitions and power propaganda." 

Hana sighs. "It's nothing on grandfather's part. I agreed because he promised to help me with revenge, grandma. Revenge for mama and for me. Everyone whose ever hurt mama and me was going to be paid in full. The dean of my school is only the beginning." 

Her grandmother's eyes soften in sadness. "Hana. Your mother would have not wanted this kind of life for you. Revenge is best only when you show others that you're living a better life. You have a family now, a new life - you can start fresh." 

Hana weakens against her grandmother's soft pleads. Maybe her grandmother was right. Maybe she was overdoing it. She didn't have to prove to anyone else that she had power, she's already had it long before she became a member of the Park Household. The power over her own life. 

"Okay," Hana breathes out. 

A warm smile spreads across her grandmother's face. Patting Hana's hands gently as she mumbles, "Good. Very good. Now, tell me all about your visit to the dean's office. I want to know why your younger sister was so intrigued." 

Hana chuckles lowly, recounting the story as her grandma listens with an amused look on her face. Once Hana was finished, her grandmother leans back against her chair, picking up her cup and saucer and lifting the brim to her mouth, taking small sips. "Well, I guess the dark aura runs in the family." 

Another sip and her grandmother lowers both the saucer and cup back onto the table.

"I'll take it because he's a flaky bastard with small guts," Hana snorts at her grandmother's usage of words. "But, no more, okay? We do not misuse the powers given to us. If not, what difference are we to those who hurt you, little one? Everything we do, we do without misusing our power. These kind of people aren't worth wasting our time on." 

Hana nods, agreeing with her grandmother's words. Hana's grandmother smiles proudly at her, patting her cheeks lovingly. "That's my little precious grandchild." 

Her grandmother stands up from her chair, "Now come along, my gardens need a little tending to and you, my precious are going to be my assistant for the day." 

Hana scampers after her grandmother who was already out of the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hana's hands shake with each move she made. Finally, the day that she has been waiting anxiously for has come - the day she steps foot into Park Group. Her appearance at the company would solidify her position and title as the main heiress of the Park family, well, according to her grandfather, that is. The very thought of it made her anxious all night, unable to fall asleep, leading to hours of lying in bed with her eyes wide open. 

She smooths her dress, running her hands along the material as she stares at it in the mirror, a beige and black colored Gucci dress that hugs her curves at the right angles and fit her body like it was tailored for her. The dress chosen after hours of talking and arguing with the coordinator and Chaewon. Her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with some light makeup to complete her look and a little more to cover her eye-bags along with a pair of beige pumps to match her dress. 

She takes a deep breath, mumbling deep breaths as she inhales deeply, holding it for five seconds before exhaling. She reminds herself of the things she's learnt from the previous month. For the last one month, Hana had gone through rigorous training under her grandfather and her secretary on everything she needed to do and everything she needed to know. Her grandfather said she was ready but Hana wasn't so sure. Hana knows there wasn't any room left for doubt, she wasn't just a regular girl anymore - she is the heiress of a multi-billion dollar company and she has people - her family who believes in her and she isn't about to let them down. 

At the most opportune timing, a knock on the door scrambles Hana's inner thoughts. A maid walks in through the door, bowing in the presence of Hana. 

"Young Miss Hana. Breakfast is being served." 

"I understand. Thank you. You may leave now." 

The maid bows once again, retreating out of the room swiftly. Hana shuts her eyes, taking a few more deep breaths to calm herself before opening her eyes and staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was ready. She can do this. She walks away from the mirror and out of her room, heading down the steps into the dining room. She takes a seat beside her grandfather who looks at her with a proud expression plastered across his face. 

"Today is quite a big day for you, Hana. Your mother wanted to be here for you but unfortunately, she needs to be in London for an important meeting." 

Hana nods her head, a small smile gracing her perfectly glossed lips. "It's alright. I understand, grandpa. She is busy as well but at least, I'll have you there. Chaewon and grandma will be at the shareholders meeting as well. That's more than enough for me." 

Her grandfather seems pleased as the family continues eating in silence. Her grandfather's secretary walks in, bowing as Hana's grandfather puts down his utensils, using a napkin to dab his mouth clean. 

"Chairman. It is time to leave if we do not want to be late," her grandfather's secretary informs them. 

Hana puts down her utensils as well, dabbing the sides of her mouth with the napkin. 

"Very well. Let us head out then," her grandfather announces as he stands up to leave his seat. 

Hana, Chaewon and their grandmother also leaves their seat following behind Chairman Park as they walk into the foyer. The butlers and maids were lined up accordingly as they bid the family farewell. Two Bentley Mulsannes were parked in front of the main entrance, the doors open and the drivers ready on standby. Two black Escalades were also present, one in front and another behind the Bentleys, men clad in black waiting beside the cars. Hana and Chaewon takes one car while their grandparents move to slide into the other. The drivers close the doors and hurriedly moves to get into the driver's seat as the entourage leaves the compound.

The entourage gets closer to the company as Hana grows anxious, her palms sweaty and her legs shaking habitually. She feels Chaewon sliding her hand into hers, holding it tight. Hana looks over to Chaewon and shoots her a reassuring smile. It seems she isn't the only one who was nervous today. A few turns later and the entourage pulls up in front of the entrance to a glass skyscraper. From the inside of the car, Hana peers out of the tinted window and sees an army of executives waiting outside, ready to receive them. The bodyguards pull open the car door as Hana and Chaewon slides out of the car, waiting for their grandparents to walk ahead of them before following behind them. 

The army of executives immediately bows, a loud chorus follows the bow, "Welcome, Chairman! Madam! Young Misses!"

Chairman Park nods. "Thank you, everyone for the warm welcome!"

The executives allows the four of them to walk into the building first before following behind them. The entourage heads up to the conference room where the board meeting is going to be held. As they step into the room, they take their respective seats at the table with Hana and Chaewon sitting together beside their grandmother and their grandfather sitting at the center of the long circular conference table.

The spokesperson clears his throat and stands by the mic stand and announces, "Welcome, everyone to Park Group's annual shareholders meeting. Today, our main agenda is the appointment of our new Chief Director, Miss Park Hana. Before we begin that, Chairman Park would like to share a few words." 

Chairman Park leans forward towards the mic in front of him, tapping it a few times to make sure it was functioning. "Thank you, speaker. Now, I won't bore everyone out with a long speech but the first thing I must clarify is that my choice to reveal my oldest granddaughter to the public and the board late was so she could prepare herself for this journey. She will lead Park Group along with President Park and in doing so, she will continue my legacy. So, I would like to officially welcome my oldest granddaughter, Park Hana to the company," he looks at Hana, a small smile graces his face. "Welcome, my dear child. I trust you will do great things for this company." 

Hana returns with her own smile, bowing her head gratefully. The room bursts into a full on applause session as the loud claps reverberated through the conference room. Hana stands up, a hand over her chest as she bows deeply towards the executives.

"Thank you, Chairman Park for your kind words. Now, let us welcome our new Chief Director, Miss Park Hana up to say a few words" the spokesperson says with a clap.

Hana slowly gets up from her seat to stand behind the podium, her eyes centered upon the executives seating round the conference table. 

"Thank you, speaker. Thank you, Chairman. The reason I am able to join Park Group today is all thanks to the grace of my family. As the new Chief Director of Park Group, I swear to work my hardest to ensure that the company prospers and will reach even greater heights. With the help of my sister, Chaewon and all the executives in the board, I hope to achieve many things with everyone and I ask for your kind advice and help. Allow me to thank you in advance," Hana then steps to the side of the podium, bowing once more before straightening her back and standing with a confident smile as the room thunders with applause once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The board meeting ends with Hana greeting each shareholder with a firm shake of the hand. Hana's grandparents and Chaewon wishes to return home as Hana bids them farewell, sending them off at the main entrance before she heads upstairs to her office. Joohyuk or Nam Biso who arrives shortly after the meeting ends escorts her up. The elevator stops off on the 35th floor as the elevator doors creaked open, allowing Hana and Joohyuk to step out. They walk into the reception area as Hana greets the receptionist. She turns left, following Joohyuk's instructions as Joohyuk explains that there are two separate TF (Task Force) teams who work directly under her.Their office spaces are down the hall, right from the receptionist desk. 

Hana nods, continuing down the hallway as she arrives at a general space. Hana sees a lone desk on the right with Joohyuk's name plate on it and on the left was a well-decorated space - a painting hangs neatly above a shelf decorated with potted plants and a few business magazines. 

"As you can see, Jeonmunim, that is my work desk. Of course, anytime you need me, I'm just one button away" Joohyuk says, drawing Hana's attention to the desk. 

Hana chuckles, muttering a quick, "Okay." 

She then spots double wooden doors with the name plate, 'Chief Director', written upon it a few steps from where she stood. Joohyuk moves swiftly from behind Hana to open the door for her, stepping aside to allow Hana into her new office first. Hana shoots him a grateful smile as she walks through the doors into her new office. 

Hana looks around in awe. From the furniture to the colors, everything was just the way she liked it. Large floor to ceiling windows brought in a lot of natural light which put her in a good mood because she also has a great view of the city. 

"President Park ordered me to ensure that everything was to your liking. She had everything inside the office custom made for you and arranged neatly because she knew you didn't like clutter" Joohyuk says. 

Hana whirls around, smiling at Joohyuk as she sets a mental note to thank her mother for making so much effort for her. Despite only being with Hana for a month, her mother had somehow found out all of Hana's likes and dislikes. She was spot on this time. Hana walks up the marble steps, her pumps making a click clack noise with each step she takes towards her desk. She pulls out the reclining chair, taking a seat on it before sighing as she sinks deeper into the chair. Joohyuk stands in front of her without a single noise. 

The door opens as delivery men walks in one by one bearing gifts, leaving it on the floor beside her couch. Hana immediately perks up as she looks at the gradually increasing amount of gifts building up in her office. 

"Nam Biso. What are all that?" Hana questions Joohyuk as she stares at the gifts with her mouth wide open. 

"Ah, yes! Please accept my apology for not informing you of them. These are all congratulatory gifts sent by the Park's acquaintances and Presidents of each of Park Group's subsidiaries," Joohyuk mentions as Hana's attention is taken by the huge bouquets of flowers and several other boxes. "I believe your friends sent you some gifts as well." 

Hana snaps her head towards Joohyuk so fast, Joohyuk was worried that she might have twisted her neck once he mentions her friends. 

"Miss Ha Sooyoung sent you 400 stalks of roses along with a card. Miss Kim Jiwoo sent you five boxes of pizza and ramen with a letter," Joohyuk lists one after another, Hana on the other hand was distracted by the heavenly smell of pizza and ramen sitting on the glass table. "Miss Haseul sent you a box of handcrafted artisan cupcakes. Miss Vivi sent you a box of Chateau Lafite 1869. Miss Jungeun also sent you a gift but I'm afraid I am unaware of the box's content." 

Hana sighs. She couldn't believe her friends were still so supportive of her even when she's kept everything from them. She had also forgotten how rich her friends actually were, all hailing from chaebol families but they were humble about it unlike most rich kids. That was why Hana never had any issues hanging out with them because they were all so cool about it, they never flaunted it like others. Guilt weighs heavily upon her shoulders as she feels terrible for keeping her friends out of the loop. 

She still remembers how it was back then when she was the only scholarship student among her circle of friends but even then, she wasn't made to feel insecure or degraded but she felt rather accepted and loved. That was the reason why she loved her friends, they treated her like she was their equal even when her status was in no way on par with theirs. However, things were different now. Nobody could ever anticipate Hana's true identity as a chaebol - not even Hana herself. 

Hana marvels at the sheer amount of gifts that were now occupying half of her office. She shakes her head in disbelief when she sees more boxes being lifted in. 

"What are those?" Hana points at the newly placed boxes which were wrapped neatly using gold wrapping paper. "Who are they from?"

Joohyuk walks towards it, picking up the card hidden inside the bouquet of flowers on top of the boxes. Joohyuk opens the card, reading out loud, "Congratulations on your appointment! From Madam Jeon." 

Hana's brows furrows as she growls out orders to Joohyuk. "I don't want them. Have them sent back immediately!" 

Joohyuk moves hurriedly according to Hana's commands and has the workers return and carry the boxes back out. He then bows, leaving Hana alone with all the gifts. She stands up from her seat, heading straight for her friends' gifts. She picks up Sooyoung's card first since it was sticking out from the top of the flower basket, opening it. 

_You surprised me, Hana! It was very unexpected to hear about you but I'm happy that you've found your family. Congratulations, hoe! Also, you owe me an explanation for this! I am your best friend! How dare you not tell me!_

_Love, Sooyoung_

Hana's lips stretches into a big smile as she closes the card, slipping it back onto the flowers. Sooyoung always knew the right words to say to make her laugh and it never fails to put Hana into a good mood. She moves on to open Jiwoo's letter. It was a very Jiwoo type letter.

_Yah! Minatozaki, no, wait, Park Hana! How dare you keep such a large secret from me! I am angry but happy at the same time. I know you've always been alone since your mother passed, so I'm glad you found your family. Be happy and fighting! Also, don't be a stranger!_

_Sincerely, Jiwooming_

Hana couldn't help but chuckle as she stores the letter. Hana's attention is drawn towards a small packaging beside Jiwoo's gifts. Examining it closely, she sees that it was a Harry Winston case. She opens it and out comes a card with the words: 

_I trust you._

Despite the lack of an identification, Hana can tell that Jungeun wrote it, there was no doubt there. She moves the card aside to see a beautiful charm bracelet inside. She couldn't help but feel guilty because she kept a lot of things from Jungeun for so long and she made Jungeun worry unnecessary. She picks up the bracelet, setting the case onto the table as she fastens the bracelet onto her wrist. 

She makes another mental note to find a time to explain everything to Jungeun when the time was right. Hana doesn't bother going through all the gifts as she returns to her seat with the container of ramen. She calls Joohyuk in and tells him to take the pizzas out and hand them to the staff to eat while she enjoys the ramen. Joohyuk nods as he hauls up the boxes off the table and walks out of the door leaving Hana alone once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hana is hard at work, looking through the documents that were submitted to her when a knock on the door interrupts her concentration. 

"Come in!" Hana says without looking up from the document. 

The door opens revealing Joohyuk who walks in, closing the door behind him before continuing up the steps, bowing as he stands in front of Hana. 

"Jeonmunim. I found what you asked for" Joohyuk says, holding out the file in his hands towards Hana. 

Hana looks up, putting the document in her hands down to take the file from Joohyuk's outstretched hands.

As she flips through the file, she mumbles, "Report." 

Joohyuk speaks up, his words flows out so smoothly, it was like a script. "I've contacted, interviewed and reviewed all the CCTV footage to find out whether anyone had visited your mother prior to her death. There weren't many people who did. One being Chairman Park, you and last is someone very familiar to you-" He stops mid-sentence as he hesitates to speak. 

Hana arches a brow towards her secretary. "Well? Don't keep me waiting. Who is it?" 

"Madam Jeon."

Hana clenches her fists, crumpling the sides of the file as her face contorts in anger. She bites back her anger. 

"What did they talk about? Do you have any witness who heard them speak?" Hana questions through gritted teeth, nostrils flaring as she tries to suppress her rising anger. 

Joohyuk opens and closes his mouth, hesitant as he decides against testing Hana's anger. "Yes. There was one nurse who overheard them. But---" he pauses, his pupils shakes as he couldn't look at Hana, unsure of whether he should tell her. 

Hana's eyes darkens, having enough of Joohyuk's hesitance for the day, she demands impatiently, "Spit it out, Nam Joohyuk! This is an order!"

Joohyuk knows he has no choice but to speak as he sighs, continuing his words. "Madam Jeon told your mother that you were not good for her daughter. That you were a burden to her daughter's life. She wanted your mother to tell you to stay away. She threatened your scholarship as well. The nurse couldn't hear anymore because she saw Madam Jeon leaving the hospital room and not long after, your mother began convulsing." 

Hana throws the file with such a terrifying force, sending it flying across the room as she heaves heavily, slamming her fists onto the table with a huge bang. Hana was angry, no, she was furious. Her breaths labored as she starts to lose all her sanity, her eyes only seeing red all over. Joohyuk takes a step back involuntarily, genuinely frightened by Hana's actions. He has never seen her lose her cool, nor has he seen her so angry. 

"My mother was already dying. She was sick and that! THAT VILE WOMAN! She angered, hurt and threatened my sick mother. She was the cause of my mother's pain and I was dumb enough not to know!" Hana spits out angrily, she was basically screaming at that point, she then snaps her head towards a pale Joohyuk who flinches. "Did Jeon Heejin know of this?" 

Hana looks at her secretary for answers as Joohyuk quickly recovers from his fear.

He replies, "No, as far as I'm aware, Miss Jeon was kept in the dark this entire time." 

Tears of anger and frustrations begins to flow down Hana's cheeks as she wipes them away roughly with the back of her hand. 

"I will get my revenge," Hana starts, her eyes out of focus, looking a bit crazed, her voice chilling and dark. "Mark my words. That vile woman will pay for what she has done. I will make sure that she pays for every pain that she has caused my mother. I have a huge surprise in store for her and she won't even see it coming. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be on her knees begging for mercy." 


	15. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana finally finds it inside herself to meet with Lip and offers Lip a proposal which could impact both their lives

It was a cloudy Thursday afternoon. Looking down at the calendar on her desk, Hana realizes that it's been exactly 3 weeks since she took over as Chief Director of Park Group. Laying her head back against her office chair, she allows herself to be lost in her own chain of thoughts.

Did Lip resent her for the things she's done?

Hana promised she would explain everything soon but soon had turn into 3 weeks. Sure, work has been keeping her busy and she is well aware that she has a lot to learn about operations but did that really give her an excuse to continue delaying talking to Lip? 

Or was she a mere coward, afraid that her best friend would hate her for everything? 

Hana feels the guilt crawling up her spine at the thought of Lip. Ever since the day she found out that Heejin's mother was behind her mother's untimely death, Hana was constantly fueled by rage and anger - blinding her as she sought out various options to deal with Madam Jeon. She could send a hit-man to take her out but death was far too easy on the woman. She wanted Madam Jeon to suffer as much pain as her mother did - to feel everything dear to her get ripped away cruelly. Clenching her fists tightly, Hana tries her best not to allow the thought of revenge to take over her. God knows the last time she did, she nearly sent members of her TF team into the psych ward - scaring even Joohyuk. 

A knock at her door wakes Hana from her thoughts as she calls for them to enter. She sees her secretary opening the door, closing it behind him as he walks towards her and briefly bows. 

"What is it, Nam Biso?" Hana asks lazily. 

Joohyuk holds his tab in one hand, swiping it open as his eyes concentrates upon the lighted up screen. "Sorry to bother you, Jeonmunim but I have an update on your weekly schedule."

"Proceed," Hana drawls, her attention taken by the red stress ball in her hand. 

"The annual Park foundation fundraising event will be happening in a couple days. It is one of the most important events of the year and many dignified guests will be attending. Your grandmother, Madam Park, as the Chairwoman of the foundation has always been the organizer for the event. As per regulation, you are required to bring a date to the event and also because Madam Park has sent a message stating that it is compulsory for you to do so." 

Hana sighs deeply, rubbing her temples using her thumb and index finger, feeling an impending headache coming.

Joohyuk opens his mouth to continue when Hana raises a hand, stopping him from proceeding, "Okay, that's enough. I got it." 

Joohyuk closes his tab. "Are you feeling alright, Jeonmunim?" (It's Chief Director. Just a p.s.) 

Hana dismisses Joohyuk's concerns, nodding, "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Don't worry too much." 

"Are you sure it isn't because of Madam Jeon?" Joohyuk questions. 

Hana shoots Joohyuk a pointed glare as if to tell him not to mention that name in her presence lest he wishes to deal with another one of her rage episodes. 

"Forgive my rudeness, Jeonmunim but I believe that I need to let you know something about her" Joohyuk says with urgency. 

Hana arches a brow, releasing her grip upon the red ball. "What?" 

"I know you probably don't want me involve in this however as your secretary, it is my job to assist you in any way possible. I looked into Jeon Industries recently and found out that they have been looking to discuss a contract with Kim Corporation to obtain funds for Madam Jeon's project. I hear she has been planning it for quite a number of years," Joohyuk informs her.

Hana frowns, "Kim Corporation means Jungeun's family." 

Joohyuk nods. "I believe the key to getting your revenge will begin through Miss Kim Jungeun. If Jeon Industries fail to obtain this contract, they won't be able to fund their next project hence the end of Madam Jeon's years of planning." 

Hana stays silent, only waving Joohyuk off with a flick of her wrist. Joohyuk locks his tablet, bowing his head respectfully before turning on his heels and heading out of Hana's office leaving Hana alone once again. Hana swivels her chair around, standing up as she walks towards the window, looking out towards the gloomy skies. She silently wonders to herself. 

_Is this your sign, God? A Punishment? Please don't make me hurt Lip. In this world, she's the only one I cannot bare to hurt._

Just then, the skies flashes with lighting as Hana hears loud rumbling, sending involuntary shivers down her spine. Hana whispers a silent apology, praying that Lip wouldn't hate her. Hana has already hurt Lip one too many times and it was killing Hana with each passing day.

Hana finally picks up the courage and walks over to her desk, grabbing her phone off the desk and leaning her butt against it as she dials Lip's number. A couple rings later and the call was through. She hears a soft hello over the other end. 

Lip: Hello? 

Hana: Hey, Jungie. 

There was silence over the other line. 

Hana: Before you hang up on me, I want to apologize for being a complete ass. 

Hana: I'm sorry for ghosting you, Jungie. 

Hana: I know I told you to trust me then I left you hanging for 3 weeks. That was a terrible thing. 

Lip: You're right. It was. 

Lip: You're not just an ass. You're a fucking jerk!!

Hana winces at Lip's sudden volume attack. She deserves that though. 

Lip: You broke your promise.

Lip: Remember when you swore to me years ago that you would never break your promise. 

Lip: Did you forget that? 

With each sentence, Hana could feel the guilt creeping up to her heart, jabbing at it sharply. Jungeun was right. She was the worse kind of person. How could she forget the most important promise she made? 

Hana: I'm sorry...

Lip: I don't want your apology, Hana. 

Lip: I want an explanation. Why? How? When? 

Hana: I will give you an explanation.

Hana: This time, I won't break my promise. 

Hana: Can you meet me at my office at 3 pm today?

Lip: No lies. Full explanation. 

Hana: That's right. No lies. Full explanation. Everything you want to know.

Hana hears a small sigh over the line, growing more anxious because she was worried Lip wouldn't want to listen to her. 

Lip: Okay. I'll be there. 

Hana: Okay, I'll have my secretary come get you from the lobby. See you then. 

The call then ends as Hana finally releases the breath she didn't know she was holding from how anxious she was throughout the whole conversation. At least, Lip was open to the idea of even meeting her. She could only pray their 'talk' doesn't end with Lip strangling her or swearing never to see her ever again because that would crush Hana.

Hana pushes off the desk, circling the table and returning to her chair. She dials her secretary using the landline, informing him of Lip's visit at 3 pm as she tells him to be ready to pick her from the lobby and bring her into Hana's office. 

Hana hears her secretary confirm her orders before asking if she needed anything else. Hana replies with a no and thanking him before putting the phone down. Her eyes flickering over to the clock on the wall. 2.15 p.m. 45 minutes left. Hana takes a deep breath, calming her nerves as she opens up her files - flipping through each page before picking up the pen on the table, putting her signature in the required space. 

Not even 5 minutes later, Hana closes the black file in front of her, groaning as she finds herself unable to focus on her work. She taps her feet rapidly, a habit she acquired over the past few years as she watches the clock with deep intensity. She pry her eyes away from the clock and decides to distract herself with cute puppy videos she finds online, scrolling through them happily as she allows a giggle to escape her lips. 

Deep in her cute puppy video trance, Hana doesn't notice the time passing by swiftly and soon, it was already 3 pm. A knock on the door shocks Hana as she drops her phone onto the table with a loud thud. Cursing, she picks her phone up, checking for any cracks which luckily, there wasn't any visible to her eye. Exiting the app, she places her phone onto the table - face down just in case. 

"Come in!" she shouts. 

The door opens revealing Joohyuk and behind him was her best friend, Lip. The girl appearing tiny following behind a massive Joohyuk who stood tall at 1.88 m. Joohyuk bows in Hana's presence. 

"Thank you, Nam Biso. Can you bring us some hot chocolate?" Hana requests politely. 

Joohyuk nods before walking out of Hana's office. Hana clears her throat as she stands up from her chair, walking down the steps as she gestures for Lip to take a seat. Lip does so, taking a seat on the white sofa while Hana sits in the armchair beside the sofa. Joohyuk returns with their hot chocolate, placing the cups on the glass table before retreating out the door as quick as a mouse. Hana peers up from the coffee table to see Lip looking around her office, her eyes finally stopping on Hana. 

Hana looks away shyly. 

"It's been a while, Hana" Lip starts, sensing that if she didn't, Hana would just clam up and they wouldn't be able to talk at all. 

Hana nods, her head tilts down and her eyes glued upon the floor as she feels awkward around Lip. She doesn't know how to even begin their conversation. In the middle of her intense internal war, she finally settles on apologizing first. 

"I'm sorry," Hana breathes out, "I'm sorry for not telling you when I left. For making you worry and for cutting all communications. I didn't mean to do any of that." 

"You should be," Lip says, crossing her arms across her chest. "I was so worried about you when you left. I ran to the administrations office after I saw your room being cleared out but all the lady said was you moved out. I went to your old apartment thinking you were there but your old neighbor said she hasn't seen you in years. I was lost thinking you were going to do something stupid."

Lip's eyes flickers towards Hana, filled with hurt and slight betrayal. "If you were going to leave, you could at least tell me and that talk we had the night before you left, what was that even supposed to mean?" 

"That talk was my way of telling you goodbye, Jungie. Also, I would have told you if I could but at that time, I had no choice but to keep everything a secret - even from you." 

"How was I supposed to know that was you saying goodbye, bitch!" Lip curses exasperatedly. 

"You weren't. I was being cryptic so I could see how much you actually care me but now, I do," Hana chuckles lightly. "What made you think I would go back to my old apartment?" 

Lip smiles softly, "I wasn't thinking straight. I just thought that maybe if you weren't at all your usual places, you would head back there."

Hana smiles wistfully, leaning back against the armchair. "I haven't gone back since that day. That apartment still pains me till this day because it reminds me of my mom. I kept it because it was my home or at least, it used to be. Maybe, one of these days, I could go back. When that day comes, will you come with me?" 

Lip smiles, nodding as Hana breaks out into a big smile - one that could rival the sun. Yeah, they were going to be just fine. Now that their past issues was resolved, Hana knows she still needs to ask Lip for her help. Though she wasn't sure how Lip was going to take this. She decides to take the leap of faith and hopes her best friend would be willing to go along with her crazy idea. 

"Jungie," Hana calls out softly. 

Lip who had been sipping on her hot chocolate, looks up from her cup with arched brows.

"I might need your help and before you say anything, I wanted you to know that if I had a choice, I wouldn't be asking this of you," Hana says everything in one breath.

Lip lowers the cup back onto the glass table, crossing her legs elegantly. 

"Okay. It depends. What kind of help?" Lip asks. 

"Would you be willing to get engaged to me?"

Lip chokes on nothing in particular. Did she hear that wrongly? Was this a prank? Lip scans Hana's face for hints that she was just messing around but there was none. Hana was looking at her seriously. She was serious. 

"I--" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3 weeks later**

The fateful night of the fundraising event finally arrives. Rich classical music floats through the ballroom of the Park Empire Hotel as esteemed guests from every walk of life mingles around the massive space. Waiters busying themselves as they flew across the floor ensuring every guest was provided with a glass of the finest champagne. Everyone appears to be having quite an enjoyable time as the conversation flows as smoothly as the music. 

Hana clad in a full black suit and black louboutins - her hair tied into a high ponytail was preoccupied by the masses of guests trying to grab at the opportunity to speak to her. Even her younger sister, Chaewon who was wearing a beautiful miu miu yellow floral pattern dress was interacting with a few guests. 

Excusing herself from the conversation that she was engaged in, Hana walks to the bar and orders a club soda. She sighs in relief as she could finally breath right for the first time since the start of the event. The bartender places a coaster onto the wooden bar top and deposits her drink on top of it. She mutters a small thanks, picking the chilled glass up and taking a small sip, quenching her thirst and soothing her throat from all the talking that she had been doing. 

As she turns on her heels towards the open space, she is greeted by a rather unpleasant and foul sight. Hana abandons her drink at the bar and walks towards her mortal enemy, Madam Jeon. Madam Jeon greets Hana with a sickeningly fake smile as she holds out her hand. 

"Congratulations on your appointment as Chief Director of Park Group, Hana!" Madam Jeon says with a cheery tone. 

Hana forces a smile, trying her hardest to conceal the disgust and snarls that threatens to appear in the presence of the older fox, ignoring the older woman's hand and replying with a short and precise, "Thank you." 

"If I had known you were an heiress - one with the Park name no less, perhaps I wouldn't have tried to pry you and my daughter away. You must understand my heart as a mother who only wishes for her daughter to succeed in life but now that you are one of the elites, the two of you can return to the way you were before" Madam Jeon says without a single hint of shame in her words. 

Hana grits her teeth, trying her hardest not to lash out at the older woman smiling conceitedly like she had just won the battle. However, Hana couldn't allow the woman to gloat as one side of her lips tugged up into a half-smirk. 

"I'm afraid I must disappoint you, Madam Jeon" Hana says as the older woman's smile gradually disappears. "Your daughter and I - we are over and I won't be returning to her. Why would I when I have my own fiancee? Don't you think I'm being unfair to her?" 

Once Hana drops the bomb, Madam Jeon's jaw also goes down along with it. Hana's phone buzzes inside her pocket as she decides it was time to leave. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other guests to entertain. Enjoy the rest of your night, Madam Jeon." 

Giving one last victory smile, Hana leaves the older woman and walks across the room, stopping to look over her shoulder as she sees the older woman rooted in her spot making her chuckle. It was so satisfying to watch the older bat's shocked expression. Hana looks away, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone to check her notifications. She opens it with a smile.

*I'm waiting for you.* 

Hana replies to the text before pocketing her phone as she disappears from the ballroom. 

*I'm coming.* 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Gulp._

Heejin lowers the champagne flute onto the table and calls the waiter to retrieve her sixth or maybe, seventh glass of the night - honestly, she doesn't remember how many she's had. As she is about to finish yet another flute of champagne, someone pulls the drink away from her hand. She frowns and is about to rebuke whoever it was as she looks up to see her mother standing in front of her with a sneer on her face. 

Heejin scoffs. Of course, it was her mother. 

"Look at your pathetic state! Must I do all the heavy-lifting for you?" Madam Jeon chides Heejin. 

Heejin is too tired to listen to her mother's nagging as she quips. "Then, go away, mother! Don't look at this pathetic excuse of a child then!" 

"I just came from speaking to Hana." 

At the mention of her ex's name, Heejin perks up and looks towards her mother with expectation riddled across her porcelain doll face. 

"I was talking about how you two could get back together but she declined it," Madam Jeon clicks her tongue, missing Heejin's dejected face as she continues, "She even went to the extent of telling me she has a fiancee but I don't buy it. Not even for a second."

"Hana told you she has a fiancee?" Heejin questions with her jaw dropped. 

"Yeah, do you happen to know if she does?" her mother counters with a question of her own. 

Heejin shakes her head. "No. I mean we haven't spoken in months but I didn't hear anything about that." 

Just then, their conversation halts as the lights dim with a single spotlight pointing towards the space in between the dual-staircases. Madam Park, Hana's grandmother stands in her full elegant glory in an emerald green evening gown as the crowd erupts into an applause. 

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen - esteemed guests! Thank you very much for coming to the Park Foundation's annual fundraiser! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves!" 

The crowd applauds loudly once again showing that they were as Madam Park smiles brightly, resuming her speech;

"This year's fundraiser is a bit more special because my eldest grandchild, Hana is present. The Park Household has been very fortunate this year to be able to introduce her to everyone though it began as a shock. As such I would like to hand the microphone over to her." 

The spotlight then moves up to the top of the stairs as Hana materializes with toothy grin. 

"Thank you very much to my dear grandmother for allowing me the opportunity to share some of my personal life with everyone. In addition to my appearance tonight, I have brought my fiancee along with me," Hana announces as collective gasps could be heard echoing throughout the room, whispers of who, when and how spread around the guests. 

"Please give my fiancee, Kim Jungeun a warm welcome" Hana says through the mic as she turns to the back, holding out her hand to the previous blonde, now brunette girl who steps out from the shadows in a beautiful black dress and killer heels. 

Hana guides Lip by the hand so they were standing side by side - the spotlight shines upon them as they resembled priceless works of art on full display to the public. Hana sees Lip's shoulders stiffen and knows Lip doesn't enjoy the attention they were getting from the guests.

Hana squeezes Lip's hand to let her know that she's right beside her as Lip turns her head and looks at Hana with a slight crease between her brows. Hana smiles and shoots Lip a subtle wink as Lip finally seems to relax and lets a smile slip past her own lips. They look towards each other with pure affection unaware of the feelings that was slowly beginning to bloom within their hearts. The start of something new. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Flashback**

"I don't understand" Lip mutters, still in a daze about the whole situation.

"I know you're probably really confused but I have my own reasons for doing this, Jungie. You can reject me and I'll be totally fine with it but I cannot provide you with an explanation right now. I promise when the time comes, I'll tell you everything and it will all be clear then. Can you place your trust in me one more time?" Hana asks hopefully, looking straight into Lip's eyes. 

Lip doesn't know what to make out of this but the genuine look in Hana's eyes shows her that it was Hana and she always has her own reasons. Lip decides to put her faith in Hana and maybe, just maybe, this would prove to be a good chance for her. 

"Okay, let's get engaged then," Lip replies earnestly. 

Hana is taken aback by Lip's willingness, she didn't think Lip would accept if she was being completely honest. "Are you sure? You're not just saying this, right?"

"Would I lie to you?" Lip questions with a quirk brow. 

Hana shakes her head as she reaches out to hold Lip's hand in her own. "Thank you for agreeing to this, Jungie. For believing in me. I promise I won't disappoint you." 

Lip's cheeks turns a light pink when she feels Hana's hands tightening around hers as she clears her throat. "Just promise me that you'll tell me everything when the time comes." 

Hana nods excitedly like a puppy with its owner. Lip breaks out into a small laugh as Hana follows suit - the room fills up with warmth and it certainly wasn't just the sunlight streaming in from Hana's windows. 

**End**


	16. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A press conference is held, confirming news of their engagement. Everyone notices the change in Hana especially when she's around Lip. Even Hana has begun to see her friend in a different light.

"You alright?" 

The dazed brunette looks up from her smartphone's screen, meeting a pair of warm hazel eyes midway. She heaves a small sigh, nodding her head in response to the onyx black haired girl's question. The onyx black haired girl moves from where she was standing by the floor to ceiling windows and slidesinto the seat besides the brunette on the couch. They were the only ones in the room which gave them some room to breathe after the flurry of hair and makeup staff had finished their work and left. 

"Jungeun," Hana calls softly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Care to share your thoughts with me?" 

Lip's shoulders slumps down heavily as she averts Hana's warm concerned eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just nervous. What if they bombard us with questions about our engagement? Like how long have we been dating? How long have we known each other? I'm just worried that I'll mess up." 

Hana could hear the distress in Lip's voice as she reaches out to take Lip's hand, bringing it into her own. She shoots Lip a small yet comforting smile as Lip plays with Hana's fingers nervously. Lip directs her attention upon the fact that Hana's hand was significantly larger than hers and how her smaller ones fit into them perfectly. 

"Jungie."

Lip stops her actions when she hears Hana calling her nickname softly. "You won't mess up." 

"How do you know that?" Lip questions insecurely with her head down. 

"Because I know you." Hana's answer prompts Lip to tilt her head up to see Hana's soft grin and cute dimples on display. "I know you'll never allow something as trivial as reporters to scare you. Plus, I'll be right next to you at all times. Remember, you're Kim Jungeun, heiress to Kim Corporation and after this press conference, you'll be my fiancee and I'll be yours. We'll be each other's support." 

Lip blushes when she hears the word 'fiancee'. She never expected to be engaged so soon and to her best friend/crush but the world was unpredictable and here she was, inside the Presidential Suite at the Royal Silla Hotel, waiting for a press conference that'll confirm their engagement to the world. The world works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?

"Okay," Jungeun mutters below her breath but Hana catches it, a smile blooms upon her face. 

"Enough moping, Jungie!" Hana says, bumping her shoulder against Lip's - eliciting dramatic gasps from Lip who returns the favor, going back and forth as their playful banters reduces to comfortable silence. 

"Have our friends been blowing up your phone? Because I'm pretty sure my phone has at least 200 messages, half of which belongs to Jiwoo and Sooyoung."

Hana grabs her phone off the coffee table with one hand and waves it in the air, her other hand perch upon Lip's lap, holding her hand loosely. 

Lip's nerves cools down enough for her to crack a smile, "Yeah. Like yours, most of them belongs to Jiwoo and Sooyoung though I haven't open them. I can already tell that most of the texts are just Jiwoo screaming AAAAA and Sooyoung trying to calm her down."

Hana bursts out laughing, "That sounds exactly like her!!" 

Lip joins in, unable to hold in her laughter - the whole room is soon filled with the harmony of their laughs. A knock on the door stops their laughter as Hana jumps up from her place besides Lip and walks toward the door. She opens the door and sees Joohyuk clad in a formal black tuxedo standing in front of her. 

Joohyuk bows politely, greeting Hana, "Jeonmunim. It's time." 

Hana nods as Lip appears beside her. The two leave the room and are lead down the hallway by Joohyuk. They hop into the elevator and make their way down to the conference hall on the 4th floor. As the metal doors opens with a clang, the three of them make their way out and continues their way to the hall. As the two stand outside the hall's doors, Lip feels the butterflies in her stomach returning, doubling in number as her heart races - was she ready? 

She feels a warm hand sliding into her own - looking down, she sees Hana's hand intertwine with her own. She peeks up and sees Hana's gaze upon her - her eyes filled with affection and affirmation as if to say - _I'm right here._

Lip takes a deep breath, exhaling heavily as she turns her head - straightening her back, relaxing her shoulders and holding her head up high. Hana was right. Who was she? She was Kim Jungeun, heiress to Kim Corporations. She shouldn't fear anyone - people should fear her.

The doors open wide as flashes of light and dozens of camera shutters go off simultaneously. Lip's arm hand tightens around Hana's arm as they walk into the conference room side by side. They walk up the stairs onto the stage as they take their respective seats in front of the room of reporters.

Once they were settled, Hana sends Joohyuk a signal as he announces through the microphone, "Please settle down. The press conference is about to begin. A small reminder to all reporters that no personal questions are allowed to be asked. We will officially begin today's press conference." 

As soon as Joohyuk announces the start of the press conference, multiple hands shoot up and questions are thrown at them immediately. Hana silences them with a short wave of her hand. She then points out towards a female reporter in the middle row.

The reporter clears her throat before asking, "Miss Park, how long has it been since you and Miss Kim have started dating?" 

"About a month or so."

Her answer generates a buzz amongst the reporters. The reporter nods before taking a seat. Hana then points out at another reporter who stands. 

"If you've only dated for a month, why have you decided to get engage so soon? Perhaps there is another reason?" 

"Jungeun and I have known each other longer than the period that we've been dating. There is only one very simple reason behind our engagement." Hana looks over to Lip and lets a smile slip. "Because I believe I've found the one." 

Lip bites her lip as she blushes at Hana's answer. She tries to cool herself down by convincing herself that Hana was merely acting for the reporters. It was failing miserably because Hana sounded so genuine with her answer. 

"How did you two meet? Who confessed first?" 

Hana smiles, recalling how she first met Lip. The mess that they were in high school. Looking at them now, she realizes how far they've grown. 

"Jungeun and I met when we first started out in high school. We were enemies before we were friends," Hana recounts the past. "-and guess what, we didn't like each other because of a pack of bread." 

Hana could hear Lip's chuckles from her side as she mentions the reason why they disliked each other in the first place. "Long story short, it took a couple of months for us to finally let our pettiness go and become friends. Once we did, we found out we had a lot of things in common. We've been inseparable ever since. As for who confessed first-" Hana glances over to Lip before smirking, "-It was Jungeun." 

Lip lets out a small gasp. She shoots Hana a look of disbelief - they most certainly did not discuss this. Hana covers her laugh with a cough as she clears her throat. The reporters stir as they were met with an unexpected answer. 

"Miss Kim, is that true?" 

"How did you confess, Miss Kim?" 

"How did you know that it was the right time?" 

Lip gapes, unable to answer the sudden bombardment of questions from the reporters. She silently curses at Hana in her head as she forces a fake smile and looks towards Hana with a 'You better solve this'. 

"Now, now, ladies and gentleman. Please calm down. I will answer on her behalf. Her confession, I'm pretty certain was unintentional. That night, we were on another of our impromptu outings - we stopped by the playground on the way to our university. I was talking about some girls in my course who had asked me out and somehow, Jungeun got the wrong idea and she mumbles through her entire confession." Hana laughs as she tries to make the story more believable - it was half the truth anyways with a little fiction twisted in it. "To be honest, I think I've always had feelings for Jungeun - I just tried to ignore them because I didn't want to destroy whatever we had. I knew from the time my eyes would search for her in a crowd, when I started to pick up the littlest of things she would do, her likes and dislikes and the way my heart would beat faster each time she smiled." 

Hana's eyes locks upon Lip's. Time slows down and suddenly, everything in the background fades and there was just them. Despite coming up with the story together, hearing Hana recite it made everything feel so real - like they were real and for once, Lip wishes for it to be true. They break away from each other once they heard Joohyuk clearing his throat through the microphone.

The reporters appear to be convinced as they snap a couple more pictures and their fingers move across the keyboard of the laptop at lightning speed - capturing each of Hana's words. The press conference goes on for another half an hour with a couple standard questions as Lip and Hana takes turns to answer. Soon, the press conference ends as they stand up to leave the venue. As they step off the stage, a loud question halts both their steps. 

"There are rumors that this engagement is a mere hoax meant to fool the public! That you aren't in an actual relationship as you claim to be! How do you respond to these claims??" 

Hana feels Lip stiffen beside her as she whirls around to glare at the reporter. Once again, the room is lively with whispers and gossips thanks to the male reporters statement. Joohyuk whispers that he'll take care of the reporters and that they should leave but Hana stops him. She marches back onto stage and grabs the microphone, her eyes narrows upon the male reporter. 

"I say these claims are ridiculous and completely unfounded. Every question that we have answered today should be enough to debunk all these rumors. I hope that these rumors won't be spread around or else, I'm afraid there will be very dire consequences." Hana directs her final statement towards the male reporter who shivers in fear as Hana lowers the microphone onto the table and steps down the stage - circling one arm around Lip's waist as she guides Lip out of the conference hall. 

"Jungie, are you okay?"

Hana's voice snaps Lip out of her trance.

Lip gives Hana a tight-lipped smile as she mumbles, "Yeah, I am."

Hana pulls Lip into a hug, her arms wrap tightly around Lip's waist. As Lip is about to question Hana's action, she stops when she hears Hana speak. 

"You did really well. I'm thankful that you agreed to do this, Jungie. I couldn't have done it without you and I know I haven't said this more but thank you for trusting me." 

Lip remains silent. What Hana didn't know was the reason Lip agreed was because of her own selfish wish. She wanted to pretend that Hana was hers even if it was just a lie - even if it was for a short period of time. It was all Lip's ever wanted since the day she found out that she's fallen for Hana. Lip slowly moves her arms up and reciprocates the hug, burying her face in the crook of Hana's neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks had gone by in a flash. News of their engagement already spreading far beyond Korea as the world began comparing their engagement to that of a royal engagement. With Hana and Lip - both whom were heiresses to some of the world's richest families getting together, the world was in a frenzy. The anticipation of their relationship has people in stitches. 

For Hana and Lip, their 'fake' engagement suddenly weren't all that fake anymore. Their dates became more frequent despite Hana's tight work schedule and Lip's strict studying routine. They went out whenever they were free and it became so natural for them to do so. They would go to malls to shop, spending hours together with Hana watching Lip change one outfit after another - dragging Hana from one store to the next. Lip only stops when Hana tempts her with desserts. They visited zoos, aquariums and amusement parks (Lip never liked them but the twinkle in Hana's eyes was hard to resist). 

In between breaks, they would text each other - sometimes for hours and they would never notice the passing time. Hana finds herself happier each time she was with Lip - there was always a lot of laughs, teasing and fun whenever they were together - she's missed this feeling. Hana realized how much time she's missed with Lip because she would prioritize Heejin over everything and everyone. 

She felt stupid for allowing her relationship to ruin her friendship and she was adamant about fixing it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in her massive office, Hana swivels her chair around as she types a reply to Lip's message - her eyes glued upon the screen of her Iphone, smiling at the photo that Lip had sent her. Too deep in her conversation with Lip, Hana didn't notice Joohyuk walking towards her.

He stands before her, watching as she giggles at her phone. Joohyuk most certainly wasn't blind - he could tell Hana was happier and the source of her happiness was Kim Jungeun - though she would never admit it, Joohyuk could tell that what Hana felt for Lip was far from mere friends.

He clears his throat as Hana finally registers Joohyuk's presence. 

"Oh, Nam Biso! Do you need something?" Hana questions. 

"Forgive my rudeness, Jeonmunim but I've noticed that you're livelier and happier these days. Everyone around us have noticed that you're happiest when you're around Miss Kim. I'm sorry if I overstep however, could it be you've fallen for Miss Kim, Jeonmunim?" Joohyuk asks politely. 

Hana fumbles as her eyes darts away from Joohyuk, laughing nervously as she dismisses Joohyuk's words. "Don't be ridiculous! Jungeun and I, we are just friends." 

Were they? Were they truly just friends? Joohyuk's words plants a seed of doubt in Hana's heart. She believes that it's because she and Lip have been friends for a long time - that's why Hana was more comfortable and open with Lip. However, she cannot deny the doubt and the million of what if's that fills her head and heart.

She admits that there were many instances when Lip would smile or laugh and her heart would beat faster, butterflies would fill her stomach and Hana's eyes would always unconsciously move down to her lips. She shakes it off and says it's because they were close but was that really all there was to it? 

Joohyuk could see the hint of hesitance written on Hana's face - a flicker of confusion washes over Hana. Hana's phone vibrates as Hana sees a message from Lip. Just like that all her thoughts fade away and Hana's only focus is Lip.

**Lip: Aren't you busy?**

**Lip: Shouldn't you be working?**

**Hana: Multitasking is a thing, Jungie**

**Hana: Wbu? Shouldn't you be focusing in class?**

**Lip: Professor's boring**

**Lip: Can't wait for lunch. I'm starving**

Not looking up from her phone, she opens her mouth to speak, "Joohyuk, is my lunch schedule free?" 

Joohyuk is surprised by Hana's sudden question as he quickly swipes open his tablet and checks. 

"Yes, you are free until 2pm today." 

Hana grins happily as she types a reply to Lip. 

**Hana: How's lunch with me sound?**

**Hana: We can always head to that sushi place you like**

**Lip: That sounds great**

**Hana: I'll come pick you up from the university**

**Lip: Okay. I'll be waiting**

**Lip: Professor's coming. Gtg!**

Hana pouts as she drops her phone onto the table with an exasperated sigh. Joohyuk notices the dark cloud that appears above Hana's head. Resisting the urge to scoff, Joohyuk opts to roll his eyes and stands silently. 

_Just friends, huh. You look like someone just stole your favourite toy._

"Jeonmunim? Will you heading out for lunch?" Joohyuk asks despite knowing the answer. 

Hana looks up, her entire demeanor shifting as she smiles at Joohyuk, "Yes. Also, please have a reservation made at Aoiri for two." 

Joohyuk bows, "I understand. Is there anything else?" 

"Nope," Hana says. "-Though, was there something you need? Am I missing any schedules?" 

"Oh, yes, I apologize for forgetting. Madam Park has requested that you bring Miss Kim for sunday brunch," Joohyuk says. 

"Well, I guess I can ask her during lunch later but why so sudden?" 

Joohyuk shakes his head, "I'm afraid Madam Park didn't provide an explanation, Jeonmunim. Should I call her secretary and ask?" 

Hana waves him off, "It's alright. I'll ask her myself tonight." 

Joohyuk nods. "If that's all, I'll leave now, Jeonmunim." 

He then turns on his heels and heads out. Hana checks her watch and sees that it's almost 12 noon. She knows Jungeun finishes her classes at half past 12 so she prepares to leave. She grabs her wallet and phone, not forgetting to grab her black coat off the coat stand as she heads out of the office. Joohyuk stands up from his cubicle, bowing. 

"I'll be out of the office till 2pm. Call me if there is anything" Hana says, sliding her trench coat on before walking away. 

She then heads out of the office, meeting the driver in the lobby as she tells him to take a break since she'll be driving herself. The driver nods as he hands her the keys to the Mercedes parked out front. She unlocks the car before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the engine. She shuts the door before shifting the gear into drive and stepping on the gas as she zooms off the property. The trip to her university didn't take long as she arrives on time with a couple of minutes to spare. 

She pulls up in front of the business block, turning the engine off before hopping out of the car. She leans against the side of the car as she patiently waits for Lip to come out. Students who noticed her made a fuss once they realised it was Hana - whipping out their phones to snap pictures of the Park heiress - she pays them no heed though. 

Once she spots a familiar brunette walking out of the building, the sides of her lips stretches into a happy smile. Lip spots Hana leaning against the Mercedes as she bids Vivi and Haseul goodbye before running down the steps and into Hana's open arms. She pulls away first as she grins at Hana who returns with her own blinding smile. Hana looks beyond Lip's shoulders and waves at Vivi and Haseul. The couple smiles and walk away but not before sending Hana a cheeky wink. Hana shakes her head and comes back to Lip. 

"Hey!" Lip greets happily. 

Hana chuckles, cupping Lip's face with both her hands and squishing her cheeks, replying, "Hi." 

They ignore the students who began whispering around them and taking photos as Lip whines, pushing Hana's hands away and sending a playful glare. Hana's smile widens, her eyes curving into crescents as she turns to open the door for Lip. Once Lip slides into front seat, Hana closes the door, circling around the front of the car before opening the door of the driver's seat and gets in. She starts the engine and drives away from the compound. 

"How was classes?" Hana breaks the silence. 

"Boring. Honestly, I'm excited to graduate in a few weeks. Though I'll miss Jiwoo and Sooyoung, Haseul and Vivi and some of my course mates. Maybe even our cafeteria's crappy food," Lip comments making Hana chuckle. 

"How about you?" 

"Usual. Paperwork, meetings and reports." 

"Hey, Jungie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"My grandmother's asking if you'd like to have Sunday brunch with the family at Park Manor." 

Lip doesn't take much time to reply. "Of course, I'd love too."

"Perfect! I'll let my grandmother know. You're going to love Sunday brunch. My grandmother makes the best pancakes and cakes. I'm sure you'll love it!" Hana says excitedly. 

Lip laughs happily at Hana's reaction. "I'm sure I will. You know how much I love sweet things." 

"Does that include me?" Hana asks teasingly. 

Lip pretends to think as she jokingly says, "You're not sweet. You're more salty and bitter." 

Hana gasps dramatically as she pretends to be hurt, "How could you! I will have you know that I am very sweet!" 

Lip bursts out laughing as Hana couldn't stop herself from laughing as well. Their laughs finally seize as Hana concentrates on driving while Lip makes herself comfortable - connecting her phone to the bluetooth as she plays a couple of songs. Lip belts out a couple of notes as Hana bobs her head to the music. 

Every time they stop at the traffic light, Hana would look over to passenger seat as she marvels at Lip's singing - she look so free and happy and it never fails to bring a smile to Hana's face. Spending time with Lip was so effortlessly easy - it was calming and stress-relieving. With Lip, Hana could be herself and let loose without feeling judged. As she watches Lip sing, the familiar feeling of butterflies arises once again. 

She averts her eyes, trying her best to concentrate on driving and not long after, they finally arrive at Aoiri. Hana pulls into the parking lot and parks in one of the empty spaces - turning her engine off as they made their way out of the car. Hana locks the car as they head into the restaurant. The manager of the place greets them with a bow.

"Welcome to Aoiri! Do you have a reservation?" the manager asks. 

"Yes, reservation under Park," Hana answers. 

The manager immediately perks up and says, "Of course, Miss Park. Please follow me." 

The manager leads them to a private spot towards the back. Hana and Lip takes their respective seats as the manager hands them the menu. They didn't take much time in deciding before letting the manager know. The manager bows once they were done as he disappears to deliver their orders to the kitchen. 

"Jiwoo's been asking for us to go on a double date," Lip opens the conversation as Hana carefully arranges their utensils. "I told her that you are busy with work and you might not have time for it." 

"I don't see why not. I haven't seen Jiwoo and Sooyoung in a while. It'll be nice to hang around those cheesy lovebirds again," Hana answers.

"Really? You would want to go on a double date?" Jungeun questions. 

Hana looks up at Lip, tilting her head sideways, "Why wouldn't I? If it's going out with you, I'm always up for it." 

Hana doesn't realize the subtle pink blush on Jungeun's cheeks as she is distracted by the manager returning with their food. Hana thanks the manager before arranging the plates in front of them. She makes sure to feed Lip first as she scouts for Lip's reaction. A happy smile and nod later, Hana and Lip devours the food in front of them. 

Once they finish eating, Hana decides to take Lip home. Her classes for the day were done but Hana is expected at work. Hana pays for lunch and as they make their way out of the restaurant, they spot reporters from afar - snapping pictures of them with their large cameras. The reporters weren't really good at hiding anyways. The two of them already growing accustomed to the nosy reporters - they could already anticipate these pictures on the net by tonight. 

Hana and Lip hops into the car as Hana drives Lip back to her apartment. While they were in the car, Lip scrolls through her social media and to nobodies surprise, there were already pictures of Hana and her in front of Aiori spreading around. Lip knew their engagement had attracted the attention of every citizen domestically and internationally.

With each picture of them together, they became the talk of the town as people gush over their relationship - commenting on how fitting they were and how adorable they were together. Not that Lip was keeping track of the comments, she most certainly didn't. (Of course, she did. How else would she have gotten her lock screen photo?) Lip has also noticed comments on the way they would look at each other - heck, even their friends took note of it!

It made Lip's heart wrench because she doesn't know what to take of it. These days, she's not sure whether Hana was being real or just faking it for the reporters. Lip is pulled away from her thoughts when she feels the car coming to a stop. She notices that they were in front of her apartment's entrance as she unbuckles her seat belt. 

"Well, as much as I'd like to ditch the rest of the day and stay with you, I'm not sure my employees will appreciate it," Hana jokes dryly. 

"Thanks for lunch and the ride home, Hana. Have a great day at work! Try not to miss me too much," Lip teases as she pokes Hana's cheek with her finger. 

One side of Hana's lips tug up into a half-smile as she grabs hold of Lip's finger, clutching it tightly, "I don't think that's possible. I'll always miss you." 

The sincerity in her voice makes Lip's heart flutter. Lip looks away instantly to hide her blushing face as she stutters out, "You...You'll be late! If you don't go soon." 

Hana lets go of Lip's finger before nodding, "Okay. Go on up. I'll text you later." 

Lip mutters a short, "Bye, Hana" before getting out of the car and walking into the building. She watches as Hana's car leaves her apartment building. Her hand moves to clutch her chest, her heart rate increasing when she recalls Hana's words. _I don't think that's possible. I'll always miss you._

Lip mumbles out a string of curses. _Damn you, Park Hana!_ Lip hops into the elevator as the motors in her head begins to turn - her mind filled with thoughts of Hana. Hana doesn't just throw those kind of words around. She begins thinking of the couple weeks that they've been together and it all confuses her even more.

What were they now? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Lip appears in the lobby of Park Group's headquarters. She received a text from Hana this morning asking if she was free and could come to her office so here she was albeit a bit confused. The staff around recognizes Lip as they stare at her curiously. From afar, she spots her savior, Joohyuk walking towards her.

As usual, he politely bows and smiles. "Welcome, Miss Kim. Jeonmunim is already waiting for you in her office." 

Lip nods and follows behind him wordlessly as they walk past the automatic security gates and hops into an elevator. The elevator ascends as Lip taps her feet nervously, leaning against the metal railing. The elevator chimes a familiar tune as the doors open wide for Joohyuk and Lip to step through. 

Joohyuk leads Lip down the hallways as they finally arrive in front of the Chief Director's office. Joohyuk moves his hand up and knocks a few times before turning the knob, pushing the door open as he steps aside and allows Lip to enter first. As Lip steps into the room, she notices that nothing much has changed since the last time she was here except for the stacks of files atop Hana's desk. 

The said girl sits behind the stack of files, flipping through them as her eyes scans through them rapidly. 

"Jeonmunim, Miss Kim is here for you," Joohyuk announces. 

Hana peers up from the file as she pushes the round-rimmed glasses perch upon her nose up. A small, tired smile graces her face as she pushes her chair back and stands. 

"Thank you, Nam Biso. You may leave now." 

Joohyuk bows, retreating and closing the door on his way out. Hana gestures for Lip to take a seat as they occupy the couch opposite each other. 

"I hope your ride here was okay," Hana says softly. 

"It was alright," Lip replies. "Is everything alright, Hana? I was kinda surprise to receive your text this morning." 

Hana nods. "Yeah. I just thought it was the right time to let you know about the reason behind my sudden request." 

Lip is taken aback. She didn't expect this to happen so soon but she wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't curious because she was.

"Jungeun." 

Lip tilts her head up to look at Hana, "Yes?" 

"Before I tell you anything else, I just want to apologize."

Lip frowns. Was it that bad?

"You remember how my mother was sick years ago, don't you?" Hana questions. 

Lip nods wordlessly. Of course, she remembered. She was there when Hana broke down countless times, worried for her mother's fragile health. 

"The day my mother passed away-" Hana stopped, gritting her teeth. "-there was someone else there. She caused my mother distress and ran away without calling the doctors once she saw my mother struggling to breathe. Because of that woman, my mother passed on early when she could have held on much longer and that woman is Yun Gun Hae also known as, Mrs Jeon, Jeon Heejin's mother." 

Lip gapes in shock, unsure how to take the sudden information. Jeon Heejin's mother caused Hana's mother to pass on early? Why? What reason would she have to do that? 

"That vile woman told my mother that if Jeon Heejin and me continued to stay together, she would ruin my life. She knew that I cherished my mother more than anything in the world and if my mother had asked me, I wouldn't have denied her. My poor mother who was already too weak and sickly had to listen to that vile woman," Hana's voice cracks, she's upset and furious. Lip is quick as she leaves her couch and slides in beside Hana, holding her hands. 

"That's why I want revenge, Jungie. For my mother. For me. That woman cannot walk away and continue to live her life freely! Not after what she's done!" Hana growls angrily as she begins to shake. 

Lip pulls Hana into a hug, rubbing large circles around Hana's back as she shushes Hana, whispering comforting words into Hana's ear. Hana pulls away as she looks at Lip with guilt in her eyes. 

"I heard that she's planning a large scale project which involves Kim Corporation so I thought what better way to get my revenge than to have her lose her precious project. I know it was low of me to use you like this and I'm really sorry, Jungie. You don't deserve to be stuck in the middle of this. I'm such a terrible person." 

Hana buries her face in her hands as she cries. Lip feels like she should be angry - she should feel disgust and hurt yet she feels nothing. She isn't angry neither is she hurt nor disgusted. She's more angry and disgusted at the fact that Jeon Heejin's mother is the reason Hana's mother passed on early. 

"Park Hana. Look at me," Lip orders authoritatively. 

Hana pulls her hands away from her face and gulps down her nerves as she dares herself to look at Lip. She was terrified that Lip was going to hate her. That Lip was gonna to say she wants nothing to do with Hana anymore. She could bear anything but Lip leaving her would break Hana. Her eyes meet Lip's and Hana is surprised because there is no hint of anger written anywhere on Lip's face. 

"I'm not angry at you though I'm a little disappointed that you think so little of me. Your mother was important to me as well, Hana. She treated me like her own and I owe her a lot. If what you say is true, then, that woman doesn't deserve to live happily after what she's done. I will help you, Hana. No more secrets, okay?"

Hana couldn't help herself as she jumps into Lip's embrace, knocking her down onto the couch, burying her face into Lip's shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Jungie. You have no idea how scared I was that you would hate me. I could never go on if you decided to leave me." 

Lip pats Hana's back as she says, "I'm not leaving you that easily, dork." 

Hana pulls away as she hovers over Lip, smiling down at her. Hana doesn't know what comes over her as she leans down, pressing a kiss on Lip's forehead. She leans back as she holds her hand out to Lip who takes it and allows Hana to pull her back up to a sitting position.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since that day, their kisses became more frequent. Cheek, forehead and sometimes dangerously close to the lips. It was no longer a show for the press or their friends anymore but rather an act of affection. Now that everything was in the open for Lip and Hana, their relationship grew beyond regular friends.

They could tell that their relationship was shifting though they never expressed it. They weren't lovers but they weren't regular best friends either.

They were swimming in the middle of both - lingering there until one of them dares the other to cross over the line. 

When that will be is to be determined but the story to come is still far from completion. 


	17. Sunday Brunch and Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana takes Lip for Sunday Brunch and meets the whole family. After brunch, Hana and Lip meets Sooyoung and Jiwoo for a double date. When their partners are away, Hana asks Sooyoung for a favor.

As the couple cruises down the strip towards Park Manor, Hana's eyes gravitates towards the passenger seat where her fiancee sits comfortably, staring out of the open window. The wind blows through her long locks as Lip enjoys the secluded forest roads. The sides of Hana's mouth quirks up to form a perfect toothy grin, something she couldn't help but do these last couple of months since Lip became her fiancee. Now, that they've officially graduated and moved along with life, Hana realizes just how much has happened over the course of the last couple of months. From getting her heart broken to finding out that she was the heiress to a large fortune to getting engaged to Lip. 

Hana doesn't know when the butterflies in her stomach began whenever Lip was around neither does she know when she started to like Lip more than a friend. It was all so vague but she's aware of her feelings now more than ever. Hana could see Lip fidgeting and biting her lips from the corner of her eyes - she was nervous.

"If you keep biting your lips, you're going to make them bleed, Jungie." 

Lip stops her actions and turns to look at Hana. "I can't help it. This is the first time I'm meeting your family after dinner between both families the last time." 

"It's going to be fine, Jungie. My family aren't that scary, plus, they love you. It's hard not to."

Lip's eyes widen at Hana's sudden confession and reminds herself that friends express their love for each other so, there is nothing to it.

_Right?_

As they round the corner into a more secluded area, Hana takes a right turn and stops in front of the gates. Hana presses the button on a small remote as the gates whirs open, allowing Hana to drive through. Lip marvels at the sight of Park Manor which was probably two or three times larger than her own estate. Well-groomed trees lines the road to the main house, large grassy plains with a lake in the middle of it and from afar, Lip could spot the main house that resembled a Grecian palace. 

The car comes to a stop in front of the main house's entrance. Hana opens the car door and slides out while, an attendant helps Lip out of her side of the car. Hana walks over to Lip, chuckling at her reaction as she places her hand on Lip's back and naturally leads her into the house. As they step into the foyer, Hana's grandmother materializes from the hallway and greets them. 

"Hana!" She then turns to Lip, smiling maternally as she open her arms and hugs Jungeun. "Welcome to our humble home, Jungeun! It's our pleasure to have you join us. I've been bugging Hana to bring you over more." 

"She's been busy, grandma," Hana chimes in but seals her lips when her grandmother shoots her a pointed look. 

"Well, it's a little awkward to be standing here. You must be hungry. Come!" Hana's grandmother says as she brings Lip down the same way she came while Hana trails behind them leisurely.

"I've just added some more flowers to my garden and they should be ready for viewing in the next month so, you can have Hana bring you over or you can just pop in whenever. I'm always glad to have new company," Hana's grandmother tells Lip who smiles in response. 

They finally arrive at the shaded outdoor dining area as Lip spots the other members of the Park Household already seated. Lip greets them respectfully with a bow as they welcome her warmly. Hana’s grandmother has Lip sit beside her while, Hana takes her seat beside Lip. Lip finally sees the table full of brunch foods that matches her taste - all sweet. 

"Jungeun, please don't be shy and eat more. When I heard you were coming, I had Hana tell me all your favourite foods. I hope they taste alright," Hana's grandmother says. 

"Thank you," Lip says in return. 

Sunday brunch begins. It was to no one's surprise that Hana, her mother and grandfather would talk business. Her younger sister, Chaewon concentrates on eating. Once she notices Lip's stares, she sends a small smile before looking back down at her plate. Lip resists the urge to squeal at how adorable the younger blonde was.

"Okay, that's enough business talks. Can we refrain from that during Sunday brunch?" Hana's grandmother questions, narrowing her eyes on the three suspects. 

They meekly agrees, shifting their attention to a different topic. Hana scoops more food onto Lip's plate as Lip shoots Hana a thankful expression. 

"So, Jungeun-" Lip perks up at her name and sees that Jihyo, Hana’s mother was the one talking, "So, tell me more about Hana and you. I don't think I've ever heard about how old you were when you met or how you became friends."

"Well, I don't actually remember when we started getting closer but we've known each other since middle school. We actually met fighting over a piece of bread," Lip could hear Hana chuckle beside her. "We both grabbed the last chocolate bread and we wouldn't let it go but it was taken by our other friend instead so we both lost that day." 

The story made the whole table erupt into laughter.

"Jungeun saved me," Hana chimes in from the side. "I was a bullied kid but thanks to Jungeun and the others, they left me alone. She's been with me since okaa-san got sick." 

Lip turns to Hana with glossy eyes as Hana merely smiles. No words were exchanged because they understood each other too well to need them. 

"Thank you, Jungeun." 

The two break apart as Lip turns back to see Jihyo staring at her with a sad smile. 

"No need to thank me, Mrs Park. I was doing what I should have done as a friend." 

Jihyo nods, her smile widening. "Of course and please call me mom. Mrs Park is too formal for family." 

"Yes, mom," Lip says as the whole family smiles happily. 

Brunch ends as Hana's grandmother tells Lip to join them for tea. Hana's grandfather and mother had business to attend to and won't be joining them for tea. They bid Lip farewell and tells her to come over often and treat Park Manor like a second home. Chaewon on the other hand made plans to hangout with her new university friends so, she wasn't able to join. She waves goodbye to Lip and was out of the door. 

"Well, I guess it's just us then," Hana's grandmother says as they walk into the tea room.

The maids move quick, arranging the fine china tea cups in front of them and pouring piping hot tea into them. An array of sweet treats laid in a perfect line at the center of the table. 

Hana's grandmother picks up her cup of tea and says, "Now, that there are less ears around, tell me more about you and Hana." She then proceeds to sipping the tea. 

Hana whines. "Grandma, please don't interrogate my fiancee!"

"Hush, child. I need you to ran an errand for me. There is a royal blue jewelry box in the drawer of my makeup table. I need you to be a doll and make the trip to my room and grab it for me." 

Hana sighs. "Fine, I'll go but please do not burden Jungeun with any questions." Her grandmother shoos her off with a wave of a hand. 

Once Hana was gone, Hana's grandmother places her cup back onto the saucer, lowering it back onto the table. "I am well aware that Hana used to date another girl. A member of the Jeon." 

Lip doesn't miss the dislike in elder's tone but she was more surprised by Hana's grandmother's knowledge of Hana's ex. 

"I may have only gotten my granddaughter back a few months ago but I have been aware of her existence for a while now. It was natural to want to get to know her. That's where I found a lot about her relationship with the Jeon girl. It may seem like an invasion of privacy. Sue me! But I was worried about my granddaughter's well-being. I know all about their breakup and how that girl broke my precious granddaughter's heart." The elder's face grows colder by the minute. "The Jeons were never good people anyways but you, my dear, you're different. I hope you can be a good lover to Hana." 

Lip blushes at the word 'lover', wondering if she and Hana could be one. 

"Though Hana doesn't address it but I can see that the amount of love and respect that she has for you is different," Hana's grandmother adds. 

Lip smiles bashfully, "I'll do my best to make sure Hana doesn't get hurt, halmeonim." 

Whether it was for show or real, their engagement and their interactions were definitely not fake and Lip decides she wasn't going to question them anymore. She had hope that maybe, just maybe, Hana and her could truly be together as a real couple, if they weren't already one. 

Hana's grandmother beams at Lip, "I knew I liked you from the moment I saw you." 

Lip giggles happily just as Hana makes an entrance, the royal blue jewelry box in hand. Hana narrows her eyes, shifting from Lip to her grandmother. She walks over to Lip, taking a seat beside her as she slides the box across the table to her grandmother. 

"You didn't burden her with anything, right, grammy?" 

Hana's grandmother dismisses her with a wave, "Now, why would I do that? We were just talking about your funny stories, that's all." Hana's grandmother looks to Lip with a knowing look as Lip nods, "Your grandma isn't lying, Hana." 

"But I don't have any weird stories" Hana says, quirking her brow towards Lip. 

Lip snorts and retorts with, "That's what you think. I've got plenty!" 

Hana blinks in surprise as she realizes that Lip has known her for more than a decade and was present for all her stupid moments. Hana's grandmother interrupts them with the clearing of her throat as their attention was drawn towards her. 

"So, since you are going to be part of the family, Jungeun. I thought it was appropriate for you to have this," Hana's grandmother opens the box, revealing a a sapphire ring. "It's the family ring. It has been passed down for three generations and now, you will be the fourth." 

Lip gapes as she stares at the ring. "I can't - I can't accept this. It's far too precious." 

"Nonsense. As the future lady of this house and the Park Household, you deserve to have this ring. Hana-" The said girl perks up, "-Don't just sit there like a fool! Put it onto her finger." 

Hana nods, taking the ring out of the box and holding out one hand to Lip, "May I?" 

Lip reluctantly places her right hand above Hana's as Hana slips the ring onto Lip's finger. The ring fits perfectly as both Hana and Lip marvel at the piece of antique now resting snugly on Lip's finger. 

"Perfect!" Hana's grandmother cheers, clapping her hands excitedly. 

"Thank you for this precious gift, halmeonim" Lip says, expressing her gratitude. 

"You're welcomed, Jungeun." 

The engaged couple and Hana's grandmother chats more as stories of Hana's embarassing past resurfaces. Laughs fill the whole house as time passes by quickly. Hana realizes that it's close to two o'clock in the afternoon. They were meeting Sooyoung and Jiwoo for their double date at three. 

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short, grandma. Jungie and I have made a prior engagement to get to," Hana cuts in. 

"I see. Well, I supposed I've kept you here long enough," Hana's grandmother drawls. "Please come back to visit me again, Jungeun." 

Lip grins, "I will! The next time I come back, I'll tell you a lot more of Hana's embarrassing stories!" 

Hana groans, "Jungie, please spare me!" 

"I'll be waiting, Jungeun!" Hana's grandmother chimes in. 

Despite fearing Lip's retelling of her embarrassing past, Hana was glad that Lip was comfortable with her family. Hana and Lip bids the elder goodbye with her grandmother pulling Lip into another tight hug before letting them go. The engaged couple then hops back into the car and goes to meet their friends for the promised double date. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

On their way to the designated venue, Lip focuses upon the ring on her finger, the way it shines under the sun. Just this morning, she was freaking out about having Sunday brunch with Hana's family and the occasion she least expected to happen, Hana's grandmother gifting her with the Park family's heirloom. Hana looks over and sees Lip staring at the family ring intently.

"You know" Hana starts, "-the ring will wear out if you continue to stare it like that."

Lip finally breaks her staring competition with the ring, leaning her head back against the headrest."It just feels weird, receiving such an important piece of jewelry. I don't think I deserve it at all, Hana."

Hana purses her lips, turning her head to the side once they stop at the red light. "Jungie. My grandmother may seem like a very nice woman but she's no saint. She's a very incredible and powerful individual and she rarely makes the wrong judgement on a person's character. If she thinks you deserve it, Jungie, trust me, no one will dare contradict that. Plus, I think it looks beautiful on you." 

The corners of Lip's mouth quirks up into a beautiful smile. Lip's smile was contagious as it spreads to Hana who continues driving as the light turns green. They finally arrived in front of The Promenade Hotel as the parking attendant opens the door for both Hana and Lip. The couple link their arms together and makes their way to the top floor where Granada, Seoul's most famous restaurant was. Hana and Lip walk through the entryway as the manager of the restaurant greets them with a warm welcome. 

"Welcome to Granada! Miss Ha and Miss Kim is already waiting for you inside. Please come this way!" He then leads Hana and Lip into the restaurant as they spot Jiwoo and Sooyoung sitting at a table by the window. 

Jiwoo jumps up from her seat, buzzing with excitement as she pulls Hana and Lip into a tight hug. Sooyoung leaves her seat elegantly and joins in on the group hug. They finally break apart from the hug as they take their respective seats around the table. It didn't take long for Jiwoo to notice the ring on Lip's finger, gasping loudly as she grabs Lip's hand. 

"WHAT. IS. THIS?? OMG!!!" Jiwoo squeals.

Lip shushes Jiwoo, "Jiwoo! Keep it down! You're drawing too much attention!!" 

"Oh, don't be dramatic! It's the reason why I had the whole restaurant booked till the evening. Now, tell me where you got this from? Did Hana give it to you?" Jiwoo questions. 

"Well, Hana's grandmother gave it to me when I visited them this morning for Sunday brunch. It's one of the family heirlooms" Lip replies shyly. 

"Ohhh, so, the two of you are really getting serious," Jiwoo teases as Lip goes red, flustered by Jiwoo's implication while Hana merely laughs in amusement. 

While Jiwoo and Lip goes into the further detailing of the morning, Hana and Sooyoung falls into their own conversation. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Hana. How has heiress work been going for you?" Sooyoung asks. 

"Tiring but I'm learning the trade. How about you? I heard you were elected Managing Director of Ha Group." 

"Yeah. Meetings all day, paperwork signing, visiting our subsidiaries. It's all coming together, I supposed. When you disappeared for a whole month, you got all of us worried as hell, hoe! Imagine our surprise when you returned as an heiress." 

"Trust me, Soo, I was just as surprised as you were but they found me first, offered me a home, a family. Resisting was hard." 

"I'm happy you've found your family, Hana. We all are." 

"But I won't forget my first family. You, Jiwoo, Haseul and Vivi," Hana then looks toward Lip, "Jungeun." 

Sooyoung chuckles, "I'm honored to be included into this small family. So, am I the dad?" 

Hana grimaces, looking at Sooyoung with disgust. "Ew! Please never say that again. Whatever kinks you have, I don't want to hear it."

Sooyoung guffaws as Hana joins in, garnering attention from their respective partners who exchanged glances with each other, shaking their heads. Their individual conversations finally stops as Jiwoo is ready to order. They settle upon the traditional British tea tradition, something the restaurant specializes in. 

After a pleasant tea time, Jiwoo and Lip excuses themselves to the restroom leaving Hana and Sooyoung alone.

"I'll be honest with you. I never imagined that you and Jungeun would end up together. Neither of us did," Sooyoung says. 

"Jungeun and I. We are complicated," Hana answers vaguely. 

Sooyoung doesn't question Hana's answer despite her curiosity. 

"Soo," Hana calls as the brunette raises a brow when she hears her name. "I may need a favor from you." 

"What is it?" 

"I need you to secretly buy Jeon Industries shares." (Hana had acquired information from Joohyuk that to fund her project, Madam Jeon had sold a part of her shares) 

"Jeon? As in Jeon Heejin's family? Sooyoung exclaims in shock. 

Hana nods. "But it's not for the reason that you're thinking about. Jeon Heejin's mother will kneel in front of my mother's grave and apologize. To make her beg for forgiveness."

Sooyoung could feel the anger underlying beneath Hana's words. "What is really going on, Hana?" 

Hana purses her lips, steely eyes as she says, "Long story. The short version - Jeon Heejin's mother caused my mother's sickness to relapse and then, left her for dead. I have evidence." 

Sooyoung is at a lost of words, unable to find the right words to say except, "I'll help. I'll have someone purchase the shares under an alias." 

"Thank you, Soo. It means a lot to me," Hana says gratefully. 

"Family doesn't thank each other. I would have done it anyways," Sooyoung replies. 

Lip and Jiwoo returns from the restroom and is confused by the sudden heavy atmosphere. They hesitantly take their respective seats. 

"What were you talking about while we were gone?" Jiwoo asks, focusing her stares upon Sooyoung. 

Hana and Sooyoung exchange knowing glances as they say simultaneously, "Secret!" 

The pair of best friends narrow their eyes upon Hana and Sooyoung. 

"You weren't talking bad about us, right?" Lip questions as Jiwoo nods with a pout. 

Sooyoung chuckles, pinching Jiwoo's cheek, reassuring her, "Of course not, Wooming. It's nothing." 

Lip glances at Hana with her brow raised questioningly. Hana flashes Lip a comforting smile, taking Lip's hand into her own as she shakes her head, showing Lip that it was nothing. Lip huffs but doesn't say anything more. The quartet finally separates after Hana foots the bill, insisting that she wanted to. The two couples exchange hugs again as Jiwoo makes them promise to do this again. They separate shortly after. 


	18. Unexpected Scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit sends Hana into rage mode. The return of a friend? Scandals explode and the mastermind behind all of Hana's problems is once again the reason.

Monday arrives sooner than expected. A time where students and workers alike dread the most - Monday blues indeed as most would say. It was no different for Hana whose weekly schedules were always packed to the brim. 

"Jeonmunim. We are expected to attend a luncheon hosted by Assemblyman Han tomorrow. They extended the invite to Miss Kim as well." 

"I'll ask Jungeun if she's free. If she isn't, I'll attend alone." 

"Yes, of course. TF team 1 and TF team 2 will be pitching their ideas for the remodeling of our Busan branch to the executives the day after tomorrow. The team with the best proposition will be chosen through a vote." 

"I want to be inside that meeting. Please ensure my schedule aligns with it." 

"Yes, Jeonmunim." 

As Hana steps out from the elevator and heads into the lobby with her secretary in tow, she stops abruptly in her tracks - going slack-jawed. Directly in her line of sight was the cause of her previous heartbreak (though she feels nothing for her anymore) – Jeon Heejin, standing meekly in the middle of the lobby, dressed in a pink cardigan top and stonewashed jean. The brunette notices Hana instantly as she makes her way towards Hana. Hana on the other hand chooses to ignore her, sidestepping to avoid her when Heejin stops her; standing in front of her and blocking her route. Joohyuk, Hana's secretary is about to take action to remove the obstacle but Hana stops him with one hand raised up. 

“Move. I am busy,” Hana growls lowly so only the two of them could hear it. 

“Can we talk?” Heejin asks shyly.

Hana is well-aware of the looks she is getting from the workers who were present. She knows that misunderstandings arise from unconfirmed rumors so it was better to end this without stirring up anymore unwanted attention. 

“No. I’m busy,” Hana answers stiffly. 

Hana circles around Heejin, walking away but doesn’t get far when she feels someone grasping onto her wrist from behind. 

“Please! Let’s talk, Hana!” Heejin pleads.

Hana grits her teeth, turning around, breathing out a short, “Fine.”

Turning towards her secretary, she says, “Nam Biso, postpone the meeting. I’ll be heading back to my office. Make sure no one talks.”

Her secretary bows, understanding Hana's instructions as Hana walks back towards the elevator with Heejin following closely behind. The ride up to Hana's office was dead silent. Heejin didn't dare to utter a word as she opts to stare at the floor instead. The opening of the elevator doors saves Heejin from the awkwardness as the two heads out quickly - Heejin struggling to keep up with Hana's long strides. Hana walks into her office with Heejin, closing the doors and shutting the blinds before turning to look at Heejin with a glare.

“Speak and make it fast,” Hana urges.

Heejin is shy, fiddling with her fingers. She hadn’t seen Hana in so long let alone been in the same room. Her ex-girlfriend was still as beautiful as ever and it was making Heejin nervous. 

“I—I’m sorry” Heejin starts off with an apology.

Hana scoffs in disbelief. “Sorry? You’re sorry?”

Heejin could hear the anger underlying under her words.

“What are you sorry for, Heejin?” Hana questions condescendingly.

Heejin is caught off guard by Hana’s sudden question. “I—I…”

“Are you sorry for breaking us up? For giving up on us? Which is it?” Hana questions heatedly, taking a step forward threateningly as Heejin instinctively backs away. 

Heejin shakes her head. “I… my mother made me do it! I didn’t want to give up! Hana, you have to under…” 

“—I know. Hyunjin told me.”

Heejin’s brows furrows. Hyunjin? She hasn’t seen the girl in a while. Just as she’s about to ask about Hyunjin’s involvement, Hana beats her to it.

“—But you did anyways. YOU gave up on us!! Your words! Your actions! You should have fought for us but instead you went along with your mother’s orders! So, why are you here now, Heejin? Why do you want to talk now? To get me back?” Hana sneers. “Why? Because I’m suddenly good enough for you and your family. What are you or your scheming mother up to now?”

“Hana. I know I was wrong but at that time, I didn’t have a choice. My mother threatened to hurt you and I couldn’t stand by and watch her do it,” Heejin says as she tries to move closer to Hana.

Hana stops Heejin from coming closer, putting her hand up in defense, stopping the girl. "You could have told me. We could have worked something out together!"

"How!! You weren't an heiress back then. My mother would have found some demented way to send you to a remote part of the world without me knowing."

"Then, you should have stood against your mother! You should have done everything to protect me from her. I loved you, Heejin! More than anything in the world! You were everything to me!!!” Hana's voice thunders, her tears threatening to fall as she continues with a shaky tone. “B..But you broke my heart. You broke me. You betrayed me. You out of everyone should have been the last to hurt me yet you did.”

By the time Hana was done speaking, her tears were already streaming down her cheeks. She forcefully wipes them away with the back of her hand as she tries to calm herself down. She was over this - over Heejin - over her conniving bitch of a mother. On the other hand, Heejin begins to cry as well, unable to hold back her emotions any longer. She wants so badly to wrap her arms around Hana and just bury her face in Hana’s neck but she knows Hana wouldn’t want to accept it. The Hana who loved her was gone and she had no one but herself to blame. 

“Jeon Heejin. The day you gave up fighting for us was the day you gave up on our relationship. From this day on, I don’t ever want to see you again. We are strangers. If we bump into each other, let’s pretend we don’t know each other. This is my last request. If you truly loved me, you will at least promise me this much.” Hana gives Heejin one fleeting glance before walking out of her office, slamming the doors behind her. 

Heejin bursts into tears, biting her lips to prevent the sobs from escaping her mouth. 

_Enough, Jeon Heejin. Stop being so pathetic! You're not going to break down in your ex-girlfriend's office._

Heejin sucks it up as she wipes her eyes with the sleeves of her pink cardigan, holding her head up high as she steps out of Hana's office, ignoring the looks she got from the workers around. Once she was out of the building, she exhales heavily. Maybe in the future, when Hana was less angry, she could ask her for forgiveness again but for now, that was just wishful thinking. Walking down the strip, she spots a small corner cafe. She couldn't help but think of the past when she would visit little aesthetic cafes like this one with Hana and Hyunjin - well, when they were still friends at least but those days were long gone now.

Yet again, that was because of her. She's the cause of Hana and Hyunjin straying away from one another. She wasn't as dull as most would believed. She knew Hyunjin liked her more than a friend but she still pretended like she didn't know because she was selfish. She wanted both Hana and Hyunjin close; it didn't work, that's for sure. Not to mention the time she used Hyunjin as a smokescreen for her own cowardice. Heejin heaves out a loud sigh, unable to comprehend how she could have been so shameless. Hana was right to hate her. Hyunjin was right to stay away. 

She pushes away all her negativity, making a mental promise to do whatever she could to make things right. Feeling thirsty from the walk, Heejin decides to buy herself a drink. Pushing open the door into the cafe, she is greeted by the pleasant smell of freshly roasted coffee beans and fresh baked goods. The one thing she didn't expect to happen was meeting with the one and only Kim Hyunjin. 

The cat-like girl finally spots Heejin as her eyes widens in surprise. 

"Miss? Miss?" 

Hyunjin turns back to the counter and realizes that it was her turn to order. She quickly snaps back to reality. "Yeah, a chocolate croissant and one Iced Americano to go, please." 

The cashier types in her order. "That would be 16 400 won." 

Hyunjin hands the cashier the cash and in return, the cashier hands her the receipt as Hyunjin moves to the side. Once Hyunjin receives her order, she walks to a table by the window and takes a seat, sneakily taking a peek at Heejin who was ordering. Once Heejin turns her head, Hyunjin is quick to dodge, pretending to eat her croissant. 

A deep, familiar voice shocks Hyunjin. "Do you mind if I sit here?" 

Hyunjin looks up to meet Heejin's eyes, nodding meekly as Heejin slides into the seat opposite Hyunjin and setting her cup of green tea latte down. 

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been, Hyunjin?" Heejin starts the conversation. 

"Good. I'm working at the foundation now," Hyunjin replies. 

"That's nice. You always said working at the foundation made you happy since you got to help kids," Heejin says. "But you disappeared a week after Hana did. Where did you go?" 

Hyunjin gapes at Heejin with shock evident on her face. "You noticed? I thought you wouldn't care." 

Heejin gasps, feigning hurt as she places both hands on her chest. "How could you say that? I thought we were friends." 

Hyunjin smiles sadly. "I just thought that you might not need me around since I would probably cause you more trouble. So, I secretly left for the countryside. My grandparents own a fruit farm there so I stayed there. I told the school that I needed some time off. That's why I came back to Seoul - to take finals." 

"I see," Heejin mumbles. "Well, welcome back, Hyunjin!" 

"Thank you." 

Hyunjin scours Heejin's face as she tests the water. "I heard about Hana and Jungeun."

She watches as Heejin stiffens before slumping against her chair, looking wistfully at her cup of latte. 

"They look good together," Heejin says with a smile that never really reaches her eyes. "I never noticed it until now but, they do. Foolish of me but I've seen pictures of Hana and Jungeun together. Hana's smile - I don't think I've ever seen her smile at me that way. The way she looks at Jungeun, it's beyond whatever she's had for me. Plus, Jungeun's known and probably loved Hana longer than I ever have. I believe they'll be a great pair - at least, she won't hurt Hana like I did." 

"No, you hurt Hana to save her. None of this is your fault, Heejin. You have to know that," Hyunjin protests. 

"The point is that I hurt her when I should have at least tried to stand up to my mother but I was a coward. I didn't put enough faith in our love and that's what hurt Hana the most." 

Hyunjin doesn't know how to soothe Heejin's feelings. She shouldn't have even brought up Hana and Lip in the first place. They were doing well. Why did she have to be an idiot and bring up the one person that has the capability to hurt Heejin. Just as Hyunjin is about to open her mouth to say something, buzzes coming from Heejin's purse interrupts her. Heejin looks at Hyunjin with a guilty look as she opens her bag, pulling out her phone. Just as Heejin was about to check her phone, she gets a weird feeling. She looks up and sees strangers staring at her weirdly. 

She doesn't think too much about it as she finally opens her phone to check her messages. She lets out a loud gasp, alarming Hyunjin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after Hana leaves Heejin in her office, she takes the elevator back down to the lobby. She uses the time inside the elevator to clear her thoughts. The second the elevator doors open, any thoughts of Jeon Heejin fades to the back of her mind. She takes confident strides across the lobby, greeting the staff who bows when they see her with a slight nod. She spots Joohyuk standing beside the rear of the car, waiting patiently for her.

She steps past the glass sliding doors and exchange glances with Joohyuk who opens the car door for Hana. Hana thanks him as she slides into the car. Joohyuk shuts the door and climbs into the passenger seat.

"Let's go," Hana orders as the driver pulls out of the entrance.

She heads to her appointment and is out of it for most of the meeting; nodding where she deems fit. Once her appointment was done, she shakes hands with the representatives of the construction firm that she was set to work with and was about to walk out when she catches the grim look on Joohyuk’s face.

He leans closer to Hana's ear, covering his mouth as he whispers, “We have a serious problem, Jeonmunim.”

Hana sends the representatives a tight-lipped smile as Joohyuk takes a step back. She sees her client off before turning to look at Joohyuk with a serious expression.

“What problem?” Hana asks.

Joohyuk swipes open his pad and flips it so Hana could see the screen.

“This article was released by DaeHan Daily and multiple news networks have already begun releasing articles following them.”

Hana sees a picture of Heejin and her in the lobby earlier. She stares at the article titles in disgust.

**Jeon Industries heiress Jeon Heejin and Park Group’s heiress Park Hana seen together?**

**Caught together! Jeon Heejin and Park Hana, heiresses to SK's top corporations. What relations do they have to each other? Is it an affair?**

**Jeon Heiress and Park Heiress getting cozy in lobby of Park Group HQ? What does this mean for fiancee, Kim Jungeun?**

“It’s reached number one on every search engine in Korea,” Joohyuk adds.

“Do whatever you can to get rid of these ridiculous articles. I want them gone within the next hour. Is that understood?” Joohyuk bows as Hana jumps into the car and has the driver speed towards BBC university. The only thing she cares about right now. 

_Jungeun._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time, within the top floor of Jeon Industries, the mastermind behind the articles smirks as she scrolls through the news. She wants Hana and Lip apart and was prepared to use any means necessary. She resorts to a scandal, hoping it would work miracles. She knew Heejin was going to see Hana and she took advantage of that to get them into a scandal knowing that the public was easy to manipulate. If it took sacrificing her daughter, then, so be it. She grins, believing she’s won. She couldn’t allow someone like Hana to screw up her plans. 

.

..

...

....

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I'll release before going on hiatus. I'm going back to school and I really wanna focus on school. I thank everyone for reading and commenting on my fic! I cannot express how grateful I am to all of the readers. Until next time then!! Love y'all!


	19. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furious Hana tries to manage the situation while a nervous Lip waits for a clear explanation before jumping to conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would be back after 3 months but I can't help myself from writing haha, writing relieves my stress. I'll see you whenever I see you hehe, byee :))

"Thank you for agreeing to give this special lecture despite being really busy these days, Jungeun." 

Lip smiles at her former professor. Han Somin. 

"It's quite alright, Professor Han. I'm never too busy to help you out. Especially because you personally asked so I couldn't really find it in me to turn you down." 

Professor Han Somin chuckles at her former student. "I'm honored you think so highly of me, Jungeun. The students were especially attentive today so I owe you one." 

Lip laughs as she says, "You can't blame them, professor! As much as I liked your teaching, this subject makes me want to cough out blood." 

Professor Han couldn't help but laugh along, agreeing with her former student. Their laughs gradually reduces to comfortable smiles. 

"So, you and Hana, huh? I kind of expected it but I didn't think it would take so long," Professor Han comments with a teasing look. 

Lip's cheeks flushes pink from her professor's words. She still couldn't believe it either – Hana and her. Though there was no spoken confession, Lip and her were closer than ever. Lip didn't think that she could fall harder than she already did but each time Hana treated her like a Queen, she couldn't help herself from swooning and she loved every moment of it.

Lip feels her pocket vibrate, breaking her thoughts as she excuses herself; turning to the side as she pulls out her phone. She unlocks it and sees that an unknown number has appeared in her message list. 

She scrutinizes it before opening the text sent from the unknown messenger. There was nothing but a link inside the chat. She opens the link that brings her to an article. Her face hardening at the title of the article as she scrolls down to see pictures of Heejin with Hana in the company's lobby. She reads the article and with each line read, her grip on the phone tightens; her knuckles turning white. 

"Jungeun? Are you alright?" 

Her professor's questions wakes Lip from her trance as her grip around her phone loosens. She locks her phone, faking a quick smile. 

"Yeah, just spam messages! I'm sorry to go so fast, professor but something has come up and I need to deal with it immediately," Lip says as her professor nods understandingly. 

"Of course! Yes, I understand. Go ahead then! Thank you for coming once again, Jungeun! I hope this won't be the last time we see each other." 

"It certainly won't. I'll be sure to come visit you from time to time, professor Han!" 

Lip waves, bidding the older woman goodbye before walking away, turning to right as she hides behind a massive tree trunk. She drops her smile, trying to cool herself down as she shakily dials Hana's number. The call goes through after the third ring. 

"Hello." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hana fidgets uncomfortably inside the car as she nervously bites her nails; tapping her feet against the carpeted floor – a habit that Hana picked up whenever she was anxious. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder over to Lip. The last thing she wants is for Lip to get the wrong idea about Heejin and her. There was absolutely nothing between her and Heejin anymore and she hopes Lip's trust in her is enough to keep her from thinking differently but she couldn’t predict the other girl sometimes and that scares her.

She grits her teeth, growling in anger as she slams her clenched fists against the leather seat. The more she thought about the situation, the more confusing and frustrating it got. It wouldn’t be possible to have anyone catch them especially because she told Joohyuk to keep the workers silent unless…

_Jeon Heejin!!_

Her eyes widens and narrows almost instantly as she allows a growl to slip past her lips. This incident was no coincidence and the truth was clearer than ever. She grabs her phone, unlocking it and clicks on Heejin's number. Hana wasn't planning on letting this incident go by. The call is successful as her ex's frantic voice comes through the other end. 

Heejin: Hana!! I swear I didn’t know! You have to believe me!”

Hana scoffs into the call. 

Hana: “Believe _you_? A mistake I have made one too many times!

Hana: I swear if I find out you had even an ounce of share in this bullshit, I’ll destroy you!

Hana: Mark my words, Jeon Heejin!”

Heejin: H–

Before Heejin could say another word, Hana ends the call with a click of a button. She takes heavy breaths, trying to reel in her anger. She feels her phone vibrating in her hand and checks it, gaping when she sees that it’s Lip. Hana slides right, answering the call after taking a deep breath. 

Hana: Hello.

Lip: Hey.

Hana: I’m guessing you’ve seen the news. Don’t believe a thing they write; it’s all fake!

Hana: I’m on my way to the university right now to pick you up. I’ll explain everything.

Lip's line goes mute for a while, worrying Hana as she starts to have weird thoughts but Lip's reply saves her from the torment. 

Lip: Okay, I’ll wait by the arts department.

Hana: I’ll be there soon, Jungie. 

The call ends with Hana feeling even more pressed than she was before. She opens her web and sees the articles were still up and trending.

“Explain to me _why_ are the articles still not gone?!? When I said an hour, I meant impress me! What is the media and legal department doing? Do we hire them for show?! If you need to destroy the whole media industry to get the articles down, DESTROY IT!!” Hana snarls with pure anger. 

Joohyuk was quick to make calls and rushes all the departments to have the articles taken down. Hana leans back against the leather seat, taking a deep breath as she silently racking her brain. Then, she finally comes up with an idea that she hopes will work.

“Joohyuk, have the media department ready to release a statement.”

Joohyuk readies his iPad as Hana tells him what to write. He nods and types out an email and sends it over to the media department’s head, telling them to release it. Luckily, the media department was swift and now articles on her statement replaces the old ones. She taps onto the brand new article and reads. 

***Hours after pictures of Park Group's heiress, Park Hana and Jeon Heiress, Jeon Heejin meeting was released, Park Group has released a statement in regards to the scandal that exploded between Jeon Industries heiress, Jeon Heejin and Park Group’s heiress, Park Hana. Park Group representative explains:**

**_Miss Jeon is an old friend of Chief Director Park and they used to attend the same university. Today, Miss Jeon visited Park Group’s headquarters at the request of Chief Director Park as she wanted to catch up with her old friend._ ** **_Park Group dismisses the scandal and the falsely spread information entirely. All news outlets are to delete any articles written based on this false rumor and if they do not comply, Park Group’s legal department will begin legal proceedings to protect the name and image of Park Group and Chief Director Park. Thank you._ **

Hana exits the page and shuts off her phone. She does not bother to read the rest of the article; dropping her phone onto the leather seat beside her. 

“How are the people reacting to the statement?” Hana asks. 

“The reaction is going according to your plan, Jeonmunim. News outlets are retracting their articles and issuing apology statements and public sentiments are berating the media for improper spread of information,” Joohyuk answers, tracking everything on his iPad. 

Hana nods her head, satisfied by the outcome of the statement. It served its purpose well. 

“That’s good to hear. How far are we from the university?”

“We are two blocks away.”

“Floor it. Jungeun has been waiting long enough,” Hana comments.

The driver does as Hana requests as they arrive at the university in no time. Hana spots her fiancée standing in front of the arts department’s building. As the car comes to a smooth stop, Hana pushes open the door and takes long strides towards Lip. The girl looks up from her phone and spots Hana walking towards her as her mouth curves up into a small smile. She gasps when Hana pulls her into a tight hug.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Hana whispers, her breath hot against Lip’s ear. 

Lip sinks into the hug, snaking her arms around Hana’s waist and burying her face into the crook of Hana’s neck.

“Don’t be. I didn’t wait long at all,” Lip drawls but her words come out muffled.

Hana’s arms tightens around Lip as they ignore the attention they were getting from those walking by – some having the guts to take pictures and short videos of them. Hana finally releases Lip, smiling softly as she holds out her hand for Lip to take. Lip takes it, mirroring the smile as the two walk towards the car.

Joohyuk was already standing by as he holds the door open for Lip and Hana. He greets Lip with a bow as Lip mutters a small thanks before sliding in – Hana follows after her. Joohyuk closes the door once Hana is settled, circling the car as he jumps into the front seat.

Hana tells the driver to take them to a restaurant to get some food. Hana's hand gravitates toward Lip's as she intertwines their hands, holding it tightly. They arrive at the restaurant as Hana and Lip make their way into the restaurant, not once letting go of each other's hand. The waiter ushers them to a private room as Hana has the server leave them for the time being. 

Hana sighs as she is hesitant, unsure of how to begin.

"I promised I would never lie to you so trust me when I tell you that I didn't expect to see her today."

She begins telling Lip about everything that happened with Heejin from when Heejin stops her in the lobby till Hana stomps out leaving Heejin in her office – Lip merely listens without interrupting. Once she was done, Hana looks up to gouge Lip’s reaction but Lip’s face was blank. Hana gulps in fear. Whenever Lip showed a blank face, she goes mad because she could never read what the girl was thinking about.

“Jungie, are you mad?” Hana is quick to ask – she was willing to do whatever it takes to soothe Lip as long as she was happy.

Lip’s blank face fades as she smiles softly, shaking her head in response to Hana’s question.

Hana sighs in relief as she reaches her hand over the table and takes Lip’s smaller hands into her own.

“Don’t scare me. You have no idea how afraid I was,” Hana whines as Lip giggles in response. 

"I'm sorry but your face was just too cute. Plus, I like it when you get all nervous and stuff. Shows you care about me," Lip quips. 

Hana couldn't help but chuckle. 

"That I do. I care soooo much about you, Kim Jungeun~" 

Lip releases a pterodactyl laugh as she shakes Hana's hand off hers. "Stop. Don't use that tone on me! It's so cringy!" 

Hana laughs along, stopping when she sees Lip close to toppling over. She reacts fast, reaching over the table, grabbing both of Lip's wrists to stop her from falling backwards. Hana scoffs playfully. 

"That's what you get for laughing at me, Jungie." 

She receives a small shy thank you in exchange. They gaze into each other's eyes – Lip's breaths hot against Hana's mouth as Hana's eyes slowly trails down Lip's nose down to her perfectly pink lips. Hana's breath hitches in her throat when she realizes just how close their faces were.

Saved by the waiter's knock, she quickly releases Lip's wrists; sitting back down and clearing her throat. The waiter enters, ready to take their orders as Hana and Lip mentions their orders to the waiter, already memorizing the menu from the amount of times they've visited. The waiter nods, retreating as he informs them that he'll return soon. 

Hana doesn't know what to say after what happened earlier. She unknowingly pouts, unaware of Lip's intense stare. Lip couldn't hold herself as she stands up from her chair, leaning across the table to peck Hana's cheek. She then sits back down, pretending like she didn't a thing.

Hana on the other hand freezes as traces of the peck lingers on her face. She looks at Lip who immediately averts her eyes, looking everywhere but Hana. Hana's lips curve into a full smile with her dimple on full display, her eyes forming crescents. 

"Are you not going to tell me what that was for, Miss Kim?" Hana asks with her best attempt at a sultry tone. 

"Just because," Lip replies shortly. 

"Is that so?"

Hana then slides out of her chair, walking around the table as she makes her way towards Lip who stares at her like a deer caught in headlights. Hana leans down, her voice dropping a few octaves. 

"Then, you won't mind if I did this?" Hana challenges, landing a kiss on Lip's forehead before pulling away. 

Lip's jaw drops while Hana returns to her seat with a content smile on her face. Lip blushes a deep red as she cups her face with both hands. She glares at Hana who fakes an innocent look but Lip knew the girl in front of her was the farthest thing from an angel. 

"You sly fox!" Lip manages to spout out as Hana guffaws. 

"Well I learnt from the best." 

Lip pouts before joining in as her lips stretches widely, laughing alongside Hana – what more could she say? Hana's laugh was contagious. Hana gradually stops laughing as she tunes out all noise and focuses upon Lip's laugh. Realization hits her like a truck – to hear this laughter, to see Lip’s face every day and to be able to hold Lip for the remainder of her life – that was the future that Hana envisions when she closes her eyes and what she dreams of when she sleeps. 

Hana knows she's fucked.

She was in love with her best friend. 

But when a smile blooms upon Lip’s face, Hana realizes that it was all worth it. All of a sudden, her heart beats a whole lot faster and the butterflies fill her stomach, causing her to twist in her seat. Another look at Lip's happy smile and suddenly, the idea of falling in love with her best friend wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

At least she had Kim Lip. The girl who would never leave her side no matter what. 


	20. Plans which involve pissing off an old hag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Hana come together to begin their plans of dealing with Madam Jeon. Lip finally gets to meet with Madam Jeon personally.

After sending Lip home with an assured heart, Hana sits quietly in the back seat, leaning her head against the headrest as she shuts her eyes – worn out from the events during the day. Joohyuk peers up into the rear view mirror and sees Hana resting. He feels bad to interrupt her rest but there was something she needed to know. 

"Forgive my interruption, Jeonmunim but I found out who was behind the scandal." 

He watches through the mirror as Hana's eyes snap open, straightening her back – fully alert after catching Joohyuk's words. 

"Who?" Hana husks. 

"Madam Jeon." 

Hana snickers in response. She figures only the old hag would resort to this kind of vile, cheap tricks. When was there ever a doubt? That woman would do that anything to achieve her goals even if it meant sacrificing her family. It incites the darkness deep inside Hana's heart, provoking her and flooding her mind with anger. 

"I tracked down the reporter who first released the article and finally got him to confess. He admits to receiving a tip from Madam Jeon's side that Heejin would visit you," Joohyuk adds. 

Hana stays silent after a while, deep in thought. She believes she's been dallying for far too long and that's caused Madam Jeon to grow lax. Madam Jeon needs to learn that she's no longer the weak, powerless and nice Hana from before. 

"Nam Biso. I believe it's time to start our plans. I want that old hag to suffer like I did. I want her to feel the anguish that I endured from losing my mother with every fibre of her body," Hana utters coldly. 

"Yes, Jeonmunim."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another new day dawns with Lip agreeing to visit Hana's office to discuss about their next move. While waiting for her fiancee to arrive, Hana decides to divert her attention onto something else. With her chair facing the floor to ceiling windows, she blankly watches as the clouds drifts by leisurely. Similar to the slow drifting clouds, her mind wonders off as well. 

Her fingers unconsciously fiddles with the sleeves of her knitwear as she silently ponders upon the information that Joohyuk had delivered earlier this morning. He tells her about Madam Jeon's plans to meet with a representative from Kim Corporation. She doubts the old hag knows that Lip is the one Kim Corporation will be sending to represent them. She smirks devilishly – she is definitely going to have Lip put the old bat through a unpleasant time. They are going to plan one heck of a surprise exclusively for that conniving old hag.

Knocks on the door draws Hana's attention from the fluffy white clouds towards the entrance to her office. She sees Joohyuk and Lip walking through the door as her face instantly lights up like houses during Christmas when her eyes meet Lip's. She jumps off her chair, excitedly making her way down to the sitting area, taking her place in the armchair. Joohyuk and Lip occupies the sofa opposite each other and adjacent to Hana. 

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to clear some files in the office," Lip apologizes.

After being appointed the managing director of Kim Corporation, Lip's workload has increased significantly because of her predecessor who was terrible at doing his job right hence, leaving Lip to clean up his mess. 

"It's alright. I completely understand. I'm thankful you even got the time to come today," Hana says. 

"Well, it's plan making day. I had to come," Lip counters with a playful glint in her eyes. 

The sides of Hana's lips curve to form a half smile. "Of course, my plans wouldn't be complete without you as my main star."

Lip shyly smiles under Hana's loving gaze as Joohyuk sits there awkwardly. He clears his throat, breaking Hana and Lip's moment as they turn to look at him questioningly. 

"Pardon me, my throat is a little dry," Joohyuk quickly makes up an excuse.

Hana doesn't question him as she finally starts to get serious. 

"Jungeun, I heard the Chairman appointed you as the person in charge of the Jeon project. Is that right?" 

Lip nods and says, "My father was skeptical and rejected the Jeon's offer to meet several times however, my predecessor believed the deal would bring benefits and tried to convinced him so. He agreed eventually but as I've told you over the phone, the initial contract has massive discrepancy - it obviously leans more towards the Jeon's benefit."

"No doubt the work of that old hag," Hana hisses, her anger rising at the thought of the old hag – cooling down when she recalls an unanswered question that has been lingering on her mind. "What happened to your predecessor? After Nam Biso handed you the evidence, I trust you used it against him, no?" 

Turns out, Lip's predecessor was one of Madam Jeon's lap dogs and swallowed large amounts of bribes: money, sexual favors and even real estate. That's why he was so eager to get Lip's father to agree to the Jeon project deal. 

"I handed the envelope to my father and not even a day later, the man was summoned by the disciplinary committee and fired. He admitted to receiving the bribes but he refused to disclose who," Lip answers. 

"Madam Jeon knows better than to leave tracks behind. She probably has something on him which prevents him from opening his mouth," Hana mutters irritated. 

"A few reliable sources says that Madam Jeon is quite notorious in the underground scene for meeting those she puts on her pay roll in the multiple illegal establishments she owns. These places help to fund some of their endevours. The ones we found were only the beginning," Joohyuk voices out, cutting in after staying silent. 

"We need to take down her resources one by one, starting with the underground sources. With each limb she loses, the easier it'll be to take her down," Hana says. "I'll find a way." 

"I'm meeting her the day after tomorrow to discuss about the investment deal. What do you think I should do?" Lip asks. 

"Well, for starters, push her off her high horse. The old hag's pride is the most important thing in the world so wounding it would throw her off her game. You say this investment deal leans more towards the Jeon's benefit, right?" Hana questions, receiving a nod from Lip in regards to her question. "Then, we make it more beneficial for us. Cutting down the original investment and demanding for a more advantageous deal on Kim Corporation's behalf will definitely set her off. Do what you can to hurt her ego, then, she'll fall right into our hands." 

Lip understands what Hana was getting at. Essentially, doing all she can to destroy the older woman's ego without holding back. That was Lip's forte, hurting someone's ego was child's play to her. Her heart flutters, unable to hold her eagerness in – she is going to have a lot of fun two days from now it seems. Lip then recalls the pictures inside the evidence envelope. How was Joohyuk and Hana able to obtain such shots? 

Lip decides to ask Hana for an answer. "Speaking of which, you never told me how you found so much dirt on my predecessor. The pictures inside the envelope look like they were taken a close range." 

Hana laughs dryly – the laugh trailing off as Lip narrows her eyes upon her suspiciously. Hana looks to Joohyuk for help explaining but the straight laced secretary merely blinks without uttering a word, his eyes displays an apologetic look. 

Hana sighs when she realizes her secretary wasn't going to be of any help.

"Well?" Lip questions impatiently with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Joohyuk and I happened to be scouring one of the clubs that Madam Jeon owns after receiving a tip-off that she was meeting someone that night and we saw him entering through the back entrance so we followed him. Turns out, there was a lot of things he was doing behind your father's back," Hana explains. 

Lip's eyes widen, contorting into pure anger. "YAH! PARK HANA!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?! Do you have any idea how dangerous these kind of places are? What if someone saw you? You could have gotten hurt." 

"I know but that was the only way to get evidence. Plus, I brought along Joohyuk and we had Jiu backing us so I was more than safe," Hana utters with confidence. 

Lip furrows her brows, asking, "Who is Jiu?" 

"Jiu is a friend of Nam Biso. She's a pro hacker," Hana replies. 

Lip turns to look at Joohyuk who nods his head. 

"See, Jungie. We were safe, okay? Jiu was prepared to call the cops in case something went wrong. Joohyuk is a master in three different martial arts so no one would have been able to touch me anyways." Hana tries to justify her actions but quiets down, head tilted down in shame when Lip shoots her a pointed glare. 

Lip sighs, running a hand through her hair. When was Hana going to stop worrying her? All these dangerous stunts were so reckless and yet, Hana was basically throwing herself into it. She hopes at the end of the day, nobody gets hurt and the older woman is punished for her crimes. That was the only way Hana will be at peace and cease her rash decisions. 

"So, she's an illegal hacker?" Lip questions, shifting the topic. 

Joohyuk finally decides to participate, figuring that it was his turn to explain. "Not exactly. She graduated MIT couple years back and was scouted by four different intelligence agencies including our very own NIS."

"Which did she join?" 

"None. She became a florist," Joohyuk answers.

Lip quirks a brow towards Joohyuk, believing that Joohyuk was messing with her but there was no indication that he was. 

"She only got that degree to please her parents but she's happier now as a florist," Joohyuk adds as Lip drops the brow and says nothing. 

"Thanks to her and an inside man, we got the evidence of illegal money laundering through each underground establishment from the desktop. Not to mention, the large amount of tax evasions. We have more than enough to shut her down considering she doesn't even have a license for these establishments. The only bad thing is that her name isn't in any of this. She does well to hide," Hana comments. 

"How did you manage to get an inside man? I would have thought most people would be loyal to their employer," Lip says.

Hana smirks and replies, "With enough money, I can make anything happen, Jungie." 

Hana's smirk drops and somehow turns into a bitter sneer, worrying Lip.

"It's the reality of this world. Money makes the world go around and I have to use money against her if I'm going to win," Hana utters darkly.

Lip slides her hand over Hana's – Hana's expression softening as she gazes upon Lip fondly. Lip brought Hana sanity, reason and stability – something she was going to need if she is to win against Madam Jeon without losing herself. Her eyes scan Lip's face as she wonders how she ever get so lucky to get such a good friend and an even better mate. Hana doesn't know but for what is worth, she's prepared to fight to keep Lip with her. 

"I understand that it was necessary but no more, okay? You can't put yourself in danger like this. Your family, your mother, me – none of us would want you to get hurt because of this," Lip expresses with concern. "Promise me, you'll keep yourself far from danger." 

Hana uses her free hand and places it above Lip's, looking her straight in the eyes. 

"I promise I won't do this again. Next time, I'll let you decide whether it's a good idea or not. Would that be alright?"

Lip tightens her hold on Hana's hand, nodding her head in response. Hana's dimple smile warms Lip's heart as they fall into their own world, completely forgetting that Joohyuk was still in the room with them. He sighs internally, choosing to look away to give them space, silently mumbling something along the lines of 'I can't stand couples' (He's single, people) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The long-awaited day finally arrives as Lip composes herself on the way over to the restaurant. The car comes to a stop in front of the entrance of the restaurant. The valet moves fast to get the door for Lip as she steels her nerves, sliding out of the car elegantly. She straightens her blazer, buttoning it as she walks up the stairs and into the restaurant with her secretary tailing behind her. As she steps into the empty restaurant, she spots the only customer – a woman dressed to the nines, sipping her water like wine. Madam Jeon. 

Lip walks confidently with her head held high, a mask shrouding her face as her cold brown orbs meet Madam Jeon's distant ones. She approaches the table and watches as the older woman stands up. 

She bows slightly and introduces herself. "It's nice to meet you. I am Kim Jungeun, managing director of Kim Corporation." 

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Ms Kim," the older woman greets with a faux smile, stretching out her hand to Lip. "Most people refer to me as Madam Jeon. I am the CEO of Jeon Industries." 

The woman appears harmless and almost friendly while introducing herself. Had Hana not mention all the horrendous things she's done, Lip would really have believed this façade. She looks down at the outstretched hand and decides against taking it as she hears the older woman speak once more. 

"Aren't you Hana's fiancée? I didn't expect you to be the new managing director. What are the odds!" Madam Jeon exclaims. 

Lip shoots the woman a tight lipped smile, maintaining her professional side as she moves to sit down, ignoring the outstretched hand. Madam Jeon doesn't seem to take offence to Lip's actions. Perhaps she did find it offensive and she's hiding it for the sake of business but Lip couldn't care either ways.

"You know my fiancée?" Lip questions without any genuine interest. After all, she knew the truth. 

Madam Jeon smiles with a look that Lip couldn't decipher however, she knew it was nothing good. "Yes, we are acquainted, I supposed. She dated my daughter, Heejin. I'm aware that you know each other."

Her lips press together to form a thin line as Lip's eyes turn cold at the mention of Jeon Heejin. 

"We're acquainted," she answers shortly.

Lip holds her hand out to the side as she asks her secretary to hand her the file.

"Let's not waste time, shall we? The chairman has placed me in charge of this deal as I have taken over the former managing director post. I hear my predecessor tried a lot of ways to convince the chairman into accepting this deal."

"Which I am grateful to both the chairman and your predecessor. I hope you and I can come to the same understanding," Madam Jeon says.

Jungeun curves her lips into a half hearted smile, "Yes, well, I've spotted a few things that needs to be clarified before we proceed."

The woman interrupts Jungeun, "If you don't mind–" 

Jungeun looks up from the contents of the file and blankly stares at the older woman."–What happened to the former managing director? I never really heard much about the reason for his sudden departure."

Jungeun shuts the file with one hand, looking unamused at the woman who blinks in shock. "We found out that he's been involved in some unpleasant things which will damage the company's reputation if it were to get out so we've let him off."

Madam Jeon swallows thickly and nods, "I see."

"As I was saying, our supposed investment was meant to be 100 million USD for a 25% portion of the profits. Is that correct?"

"Yes–" Jungeun promptly cuts her off, "Which is why we have decided that we are investing too much for such a low profit. It's disadvantageous to our company and the board agrees with this statement." 

Madam Jeon tries to refute it, "But your predecessor has already agreed to–" 

"–And as the new managing director, I am changing it with the approval from the board and the Chairman," Jungeun cuts in once more with a tight-lipped smile. 

Jungeun could practically see the smoke coming out of the older woman's ears as she moves to deliver the final blow to Madam Jeon's already fragile ego.

"Therefore, instead of the original 100 million, we will only be investing half of that amount and the profits shall be increased by 5% to 30 which I believe is a fair exchange. This isn't my thoughts alone but after long discussions held with the board and the Chairman."

"Miss Jungeun, cutting your investment by half and requesting for an increase in profit will need further discussion on my end. It will delay our progress. I would have to ask you to reconsider."

"Madam Jeon, I am merely guarding my company's interest. If I were to approve a deal that is disadvantageous on our end, I'm afraid I'll be cursed out. I do hope you understand. But if we truly cannot come to a consensus, I'm sorry but our company may not choose to invest," Jungeun says.

Madam Jeon grits her teeth, "Yes, I understand, of course."

Jungeun fakes a smile. "Brilliant! It was great talking to you but I'm afraid I have another appointment after this. If you'll excuse me."

Jungeun stands up, bowing slightly before making a swift exit with her secretary following behind her. Madam Jeon on the other hand slam her hand on the table, shocking her poor secretary who shivers in fear.

"That young kid is just looking for trouble! How dare she talk to me that way! I am years ahead of her in this business and yet, she dares to dally a deal with me! Not on my watch!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its me :) I'm back to writing again now that I've finished my semester. I hope to update as much as I can. Thank you to all who read and left kudos and comments. I hope you continue to enjoy :)) Love, author. P.S. Do forgive any mistakes made


	21. The Jins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewinding time for some 2jin interaction :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's H here. I do apologize for taking so long to upload the next chapter! I've been a bit preoccupied therefore, the long wait. Let me leave you this chapter to make it up. Forgive any errors, I don't make them on purpose. I just don't proof read. Please enjoy!

**Bzzz. Bzzz. BZZZ.**

What the hell? No, who the hell? Heejin thinks when she hears her phone vibrating nonstop in the last few minutes. Not to mention, the whole store staring at her like she had just committed a federal crime or worn the Christmas atrocity her cousin, Jungkook decided was 'cute'. She has not taken it out of its confines ever since. 

Heejin grabs her phone, swiping it open and sees Yerim blowing up her phone with messages; that explains the ridiculous amount of notification beeps. She furrows her brows and wonders whether Yerim was in trouble or had lost another one of her pet cockroaches - better not have gone into her room - she'll have Yerim's head on a pike if that happened. She taps on Yerim's chat and sees. 

_< \Unread 23 messages \>_

Yerim: Heejin, you've really outdone yourself this time

Yerim: You are now public enemy number 1!

Yerim: You're freaking trending everywhere!

Yerim: Why the fuck aren't you replying???

Yerim: Istg

Yerim: JEON HEEJIN!

Yerim: JEON HWIYEOL!

Yerim: OPEN YOUR MF MESSAGES, YOU OVERMUSCULAR BUNNY!?!

Yerim: ***Link***

Yerim: ***Link***

Yerim: ISTG! IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR PHONE THIS INSTANT!

Yerim: ***Link***

Yerim: ***Link***

Yerim: ILL THROW UR STUPID NARUTO FIGURINES INTO THE TRASH!!

Heejin gapes at the messages her roommate (After graduating, she decided to room with Yerim and got a place together) was sending her, knitting her brows further together from the various levels of insults.

What the hell is Yerim talking about?

Why is she trending or a public enemy?

As far as she knows, she's been a pretty good citizen, living lowkey and doing her taxes. She does not bother to read the rest of Yerim's text - mostly because they are insults and she believes it to be unnecessary. Yerim did not need to insult her that badly nor were the threats made to her precious babies required. She loves those figurines more than anything. Though the question stands: 

_What_ made Yerim that anxious? 

She taps onto one of the many links that Yerim had sent to her out of curiosity and it brings her into a news website. She lets out a loud gasp when she sees the large bold title.

**Jeon Heiress and Park Heiress getting cozy in lobby of Park Group HQ? What does this mean for fiancee, Kim Jungeun?**

Heejin's gasp attracts Hyunjin's attention - the girl peers across the table and catches sight of Heejin's screen - her eyes widening in surprise and her jaw dropping. 

"This...How...It's impossible!?!" Heejin exclaims with a number of emotions - the most would be shock. 

Heejin continues to scroll and sees pictures taken from various angles. One with a picture of her standing with Hana in the lobby to her blocking Hana's way and another of her grabbing hold of Hana's wrist. From the way it was taken, there was no doubt that it would lead to a bunch of misunderstandings. 

_Oh, no! No, no, no!? This cannot be happening! Nobody knew of my plans to see Hana today!_

"Hee--" The sound of Heejin's phone ringing interrupts Hyunjin. 

Heejin pales, losing all color in her face when she sees the caller ID flashing on the screen of her phone. She quickly swipes and answers the call with a frantic tone: 

Heejin: Hana!! I swear I didn't know. You have to believe me! 

She was telling the truth. Honest to god, she has no idea how reporters caught whiff of her visit to Park Group's headquarters. Heejin hears her ex-girlfriend scoff through the other side of the call. 

Hana: Believe _you_? A mistake I have made one too many times!

Hana: I swear if you had even an ounce of share in this bullshit, I'll destroy you!

Hana: Mark my words, Jeon Heejin!

Heejin winces at the volume attack, pulling the phone away from her ear as she tries to get a reply through. 

Heejin: H--

However, before Heejin could utter her reply, the call ends. Heejin deflates, the phone in her hand going slack as she drops it onto the table with a thud. She covers her face with both hands, groaning into them with frustration; her tears threatening to slide out as she does what she can to pull herself together. 

"Was that Hana?" Hyunjin asks the obvious. 

In her shock, Heejin forgets that she has company. She removes her hands from her face and sees Hyunjin's brown orbs staring at her with concern. Heejin doesn't answer her but Hyunjin didn't need one anyways - Heejin's face tells her everything. Hyunjin stands from her seat, moving swiftly to Heejin's side and reaches her hand out to grab Heejin's wrist. 

Heejin tilts her head towards Hyunjin questioningly as she feels Hyunjin tugging her off the chair. Without another word, Hyunjin pulls Heejin away from the table as Heejin hurriedly swipes her phone off the table with her free hand. She follows behind Hyunjin, not by choice as her feet tries to match Hyunjin's pace. She catches patrons of the shop with their phones out, snapping photos of them as she droops her head down, covering her face with her long hair. 

She hears the chimes of the bells, stepping out onto the brick pavement - she hears the sound of moving cars but her focus zeroes upon the soft skin wrapped around her wrist. The touch that is both firm and gentle ensuring that Heejin isn't hurt. 

_Was Hyunjin's hand always this soft?_ Heejin wonders to herself. 

She finds the courage to look up, watching as Hyunjin walks in front of her fearlessly - her long black locks flows behind her in soft waves, her poker face appearing radiant under the shining sun rays as they speed across the brick pavement leaving Heejin utterly stunned. 

_Was Hyunjin always this beautiful?_ Heejin thinks silently. 

She snickers in response to her own thoughts. Of course, Hyunjin was always beautiful. That was constant through the years they've known each other. Kim Hyunjin's goddess like beauty. She's just never taken the time to admire Hyunjin since her mind was always on Hana. 

Suck into her own thoughts, Heejin doesn't realize that the two have been walking two blocks now as they make it to a public parking lot. Hyunjin uses her free hand to fish out her car keys from her jean pocket, pressing the button and hears the locks of her jaguar sedan clicking open. She opens the front passenger door for Heejin who appears a little dazed. 

"Heejin? Are you alright?" Hyunjin asks with slight concern. 

Heejin snaps out of it, her cheeks flushing pink as she immediately averts her eyes away from Hyunjin. Hyunjin's concern deepens; she wonders if the heat had finally caught up to Heejin. Maybe it was a bad idea to walk two blocks under the afternoon sun. She presses the back of her hand on Heejin's forehead, unaware of the effect as Heejin's light pink cheeks darkens to a rosy red. 

"W-What are you doing?" Heejin stutters out. 

"I'm checking if you have a fever. Your face is really red," Hyunjin answers. 

Heejin reaches up to take Hyunjin's hand, peeling it off her forehead. 

"I'm fine," Heejin utters with her hand holding Hyunjin's. 

It was Hyunjin's turn to blush as Heejin is quick to realize what she's done; they simultaneously release hold of each other, taking a step back. 

"Hop in. I'll drop you home," Hyunjin mutters shyly.

Heejin nods, sliding into the seat as Hyunjin shuts the door, rounding the front of the car. She silently berates herself for blushing before taking a large breath and entering the driver's seat. She refuses to make any eye-contact with Heejin and quietly starts the ignition, pulling out of the public lot. Halfway through the journey, Hyunjin realizes that she doesn't know where she's headed. She braces herself with another deep breath. 

"Uhm, where shall I drop you?" 

Hyunjin's question startles Heejin who fumbles. 

"Oh! I, uhm, haha--" 

"You can add the address to the GPS," Hyunjin cuts in.

"Right! I will," Heejin says, entering her address into the GPS. 

The sound of the navigator fills the car, seizing any conversation as they return to their awkward state. As they near the red light, Heejin decides to break the silence. 

"About earlier..." Heejin starts. "Thank you." 

"You don't need to thank me, Heejin. I did what any friend would do." 

"You still treat me as a friend?" Heejin question out of nowhere. 

Hyunjin turns her head over to Heejin and stares at her with raised brows. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Hyunjin retorts. 

"Well, I just figured after everything I've done, you would hate me," Heejin remarks. "I practically caused your friendship with Hana to deteriorate because of my selfishness. I used you as a smokescreen after Hana and I broke up. You distanced yourself from your own friends because of me. How do you not hate me?" 

Hyunjin never realized the substantial amount of reasons she should have to hate Heejin. The bunny looking girl practically caused a rift between her old best friend and her yet, Hyunjin still couldn't find it in her to hate Heejin.

_How could she?_

After all these years, her heart still yearns for one person. No matter what Heejin does, Hyunjin would take it without question. She was a fool for love; sue her. 

"I just don't." 

Heejin doesn't understand Hyunjin. If it were anyone else, they would have abandoned Heejin - called her a ton of derogatory names - shout profanities and blamed her for all their misfortunes in life. 

Why was Hyunjin different? 

Deep within her heart, Heejin knows the answer but she could never bring herself to say it out loud. Instead, she feels guilt. Guilt for all the things she's done; guilt for bringing Hyunjin into her mess. She didn't even know where to begin apologizing. 

"Hyunjin, I..." 

"You don't have to say it. I know." 

Hyunjin flashes a toothy grin at Heejin before the light turns green and once again, Hyunjin's eyes are on the road leaving Heejin in awe. Those words and the smile Hyunjin flashes is all it takes for Heejin's heart to begin racing. She slides her hand across her left chest, feeling it beat rapidly under her fingertips; her eyes flickering over to the driver's seat, catching a glimpse of Hyunjin's serene face. 

Time slows down as Heejin watches Hyunjin turn her head to meet Heejin's gaze. Hyunjin's eyes curve into crescents as her lips stretches into a cheshire smile and suddenly, Heejin finds it a little harder to breathe. 

Kim Hyunjin is definitely, _undeniably_ the most beautiful human being that has ever graced the Earth. The cat-like girl is too much for Heejin's fragile heart. Heejin tears her eyes away from Hyunjin, moving her focus towards the clear blue skies. An attempt to cool her raging heart before it leads to a heartattack. 

Not long after, Hyunjin's car comes to a stop in front of an upscale apartment lobby. Heejin quietly unbuckles the seatbelt, careful not to make any eye contact with her driver to prevent anymore heartattacks. 

"Thank you for the ride," Heejin mumbles, opening the door. 

"Wait!" She hears Hyunjin's voice call out. 

"If you need someone to talk to, you know my line is always open." 

Heejin doesn't turn her head, afraid of the rash decisions she might make in her current state. 

"Thank you, Hyunjin. For everything." 

With those final words, Heejin shuts the door and speeds through the revolving doors of her apartment's lobby, disappearing behind the marble column. 

"Anytime, Heejin. Always," Hyunjin says to Heejin's disappearing silhoutte. 

She then shifts her gear and drives away unaware of a small peeping tom by the name of Jeon Heejin. The girl was still in the lobby, choosing to peep from behind the large marble column to make sure Hyunjin had left. Once she sees Hyunjin's car zooming off, she breathes a sign of relief, leaning her back against the column and closing her eyes. 

After a pregnant pause, her eyes snap open. 

.

..

...

....

.....

_Am I falling for Kim Hyunjin?!?_

_\------_


End file.
